


Rose with Black Thorns

by PeanutBattlenuts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other, be prepared for some violence and some darkish themes, some bad things get mentioned so please look at the chapter warnings before reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBattlenuts/pseuds/PeanutBattlenuts
Summary: The pools of Grimm and the evil will of Salem can cause some really chaotic things to happen. After getting defeated, and presumed killed in battle, Ruby Rose suffers the aftermath of a year long torture filled life. Now she was free, but had to face some pretty hefty challenges. (Basically, Weregrimm au gone wrong)





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This chapter took a lot out of me, with school and other stuffs getting in the way of writing, aaand just pure procrastination. But, it's here! So that's! Uh! Good! Yeah. Anyways, here's this hot mess.
> 
> Warning: Some wild depictions of some gorey stuffs. Some bad words are gonna be used, so that's a thing as well.

It’s been 486 days. 486 days since she’s been taken. Defeated, beaten, tortured, trained, broken. It’s been 117 days since she left. Since when she finally got to taste freedom, when she finally got to feel the wind in her hair, when she finally got to lay down on the soft grass, when she finally got to take a day without constant pain, without torture. When she finally could _breathe_. She couldn’t there. She couldn’t have a moment of calm, of a deep breath there. There, in Salem’s domain. There, in the dark dungeons. There, in the dark cell made just for her. In the pools of nightmares, in the land of hatred. A grim place, filled with Grimm.

 

Now it wasn’t dark. Well her surroundings weren’t. Her mind was, it suffered. Her body ached. Her breath trembled, her eyes blurred. Every time. Every time she’d remember that place. Every time she’d see herself there again. Every time she felt herself dangle off the chains, her wrists rubbing against the metals. Every time she felt her lungs burn when her head was dunked into cold water. Every time she had to scrape her nails into the ground once _it_ took over. Once the hatred, the anger, the pain, the abandonment, the isolation, the darkness, the negativity took over.

 

The first time it happened, she was chained down to the floor. Screaming in agony, as the bone, the spines, the claws grew out of her body. As her skin turned black, as her eyes bled, as she spat out blood and felt her teeth enlarge and sharpen. A massive scorpions tail, emerging from her lower back, as the finale of the transformation. Negativity filled her mind, anger in her eyes. She barely controlled herself. Barely. She wasn’t met with fear, no, actual pride. Salem watched as she struggled, as she kept roaring in fury. Then suddenly the chains tightened, they brought her down to the floor. They were suffocating her. Then everything went black. When she waked, she found herself naked with a rag drooped over her, a heavy chain on her ankle and a roll of bandages by her. That last detail was from Hazel. He was the only one who actually cared for her. In the end of her capture, in the end of her torture, he was the one to get her out of there. Salem didn’t even know what had happened.

 

His care, alongside the thought of her friends and family, kept her sane throughout the entire time there. Another voice called out too, well not a voice but a light. A silver light, keeping her mind bright.

 

Now she was sitting atop a tree, watching the midnight sky. The shattered moon showing it’s front with it’s pieces floating around, seemingly never moving out of place. The stars shone brightly, glistening calmly. The port city in the distance shining with lights. The crisp cold wind blowing gently, the trees moved slowly to it’s flow. She managed to smile softly at this, this calm evening.

 

Her black hood over her head, supplying her with an odd sensation of safety. Her Grimm mask in her lap, as her hands rested on it, her legs stretched out on the thick branch of the tree. Her eyes scanned the sky further, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Then she heard brushing in the bushes, she jolted up immediately, looking down as to whatever was disturbing her. She looked down and saw a familiar face, Hazel.

 

“Ruby,” He looked up at her, her cloak and hood blowing in the wind as she stood there, holding onto the tree “There you are. I understand you wanted to see what was that all about, but don’t get so close again. What if they saw you?” The disgruntled man said, looking at the hooded figure jump down to his level. He easily towered over her.

 

“They didn’t. And I wasn’t _that_ visible, I hid pretty well.” She argued, crossing her arms, her mask still in her hand. Hazel grunted in disagreement, beginning to walk off. A frown on his face. Ruby sighed and followed after him. “So what was that all about? Were they, or you, after the relic?”

 

Hazel nodded, brushing the low hanging tree branches out of his way “Yes. We’re going to Vale, but we needed to stop here to resupply.” Ruby ducked at every branch that got thrown her way, they were pretty low. But what can you expect when you’re in a deep part of a forest. “Salem thinks the relic should be in Vale, though I doubt it. Last time in Beacon, we came up empty handed. Where else would Ozpin hide it?” The mention of Ozpin left a bitter taste in their mouths, they didn’t like him, at all. Hazel, blaming him for his sister’s death, while Ruby blaming him for other reasons. While she was still in the dark dungeons of Salem’s domain, she learned that her mother, Summer Rose, was sent on a suicide mission. Even before then, even before she was captured, Ozpin kept hinting at a sacrifice that he was willing to take. Even Raven knew. She also didn’t trust Ozpin anymore, because of the same way he sent her to die. And the growing suspicion of him too. He was up to something, from what she’s heard, up to something questionable.

 

“Somewhere around, with someone he trusted. At least that’s how he worded it.” Ruby added, not minding the fact that Hazel would use that information. He was still with Salem, him saving her was just out of his moral compass. He never wanted to see someone be hurt, but what Salem was doing to Ruby, just grinded his gears in the wrong way. He had to do something, and so he did. Thanks to him, Ruby’s standing there alive. Not quite there yet, but she’s alive. Ruby was more than thankful, but he was still with Salem. She wouldn’t hesitate to fight him if he suddenly turned on her, both of them knew that.

 

“Tsk.” That disgruntled noise definitely meant he wasn’t pleased with that information. He slowed his pace, then came to a halt. Ruby stopping as well, just a few feet away from him. A deep sigh escaped him as he turned towards her, Ruby held her ground as the eight foot tall behemoth of a man stared her down. “Are you staying out of trouble?” A stern look donning his face. He always wore that look, always.

 

Ruby stayed quiet for a moment, she was getting into trouble but nothing major. Just taking care of a few crooks here and there...Or an entire criminal organizations in the city of Patch. Yeah, that need to be a hero is still there. She refused to do nothing as she watched her own home be controlled by such hooligans. Though, instead of a calm, battle ready approach, she goes in pretty...Hard. And cold, with a lot of fury in her attacks. That one hellish year with Salem really made her...Ruthless. But she still cared, more or less. She held back. Knowing that those criminals don’t even have fully developed auras. One well placed hit could easily kill someone. She didn’t want to kill those crooks, but oh, oh was she saving that for someone else. The same bastards that made her life real tough. Cinder and Tyrian. Yeah, those _assholes_. The top of Ruby’s hate list. Sure, Salem’s up there too but, she’s immortal, how would she even take her down?

 

“Uhh...Yeah, I’m trying to stay out of trouble.” she paused, Hazel raising an eyebrow at that claim ”...Large emphasis on trying.” Ruby finally finished, shrugging. She hasn't lost her wits it seems. A good sign. The titan of a man sighed deeply, rubbing at his nose, looking stressed and a bit disappointed. Who wouldn't be? Living such a risky life, doing dust knows what. And someone who, he might get killed over for, is not trying to stay safe.

 

“I understand you want to help people, but you're getting yourself too much attention. The city people have been murmuring around about some mysterious vigilante, who keeps getting unarrestable criminals, arrested.” He paused, looking at Ruby, especially eyeing the Grimm mask in her hands “They wear a black cape and have a grimm mask.” Whoop, she's been caught. She has a reason though, those criminal organizations or whatever spread over to the city of Vale. And she has seen some...Familiar faces approach them. Neo. Those gangs should know her because of Torchwick. Yeah, Neo’s still around. Never got to kill her back in Atlas, now she’s rolling around with Salem. From the information she has gotten from a few lowlives, it seems she put up a bounty on some other familiar faces. Her team. Her family, friends. She also knows they’ll be entering the kingdom of Vale, including Patch, soon. She also knows that they won’t be able to leave Patch within the same day they entered. That put them at risk. And she couldn’t have that.

 

“Well...Okay, listen,” She paused, preparing a very convincing argument, Hazel raising an eyebrow at her. She tried to think of something, something good, without giving away anything of use to Salem and her lackeys. She couldn’t. A deep and tired sigh escaped her “I just have my reasons, okay?” That was actually enough to convince the nonchalant titan infront of her. He took a moment, then grunted in affirmation, nodding as well.

 

“Just take care of yourself.” Taking care of yourself, hah, a very basic and simple request for her. More or less. Or unless she’s feeling stubborn and crazy enough. Yeah, she gets hurt every other week. Her aura barely keeps up with her craziness. Well, not really craziness, but just self explosive and impulsive actions. “I’m serious.” He added, his stern look being able to turn someone into stone. It didn’t work with Ruby, she’s faced worse looks.

 

“I will. And _you_ don’t get yourself killed.” Those words were well meant. She really hoped Hazel _wouldn’t_ die. After all, he was her only...Ally, to say the least. He was there when she was at her worst. She’s still at her worst. And she only assumed she’ll get worse. She could come back to her friends... _No._ She couldn’t. Not like this, not after this time, not like _this._

 

The two shared a goodbye, Hazel walking off deep into the forest, while Ruby returned to her lil spot, watching the port city of Patch. She kept her eyes out on the docks and the waters around it. Like she was expecting some sort of ship to come. Hours flew by, and eventually she succumbed to sleep. Reliving her nightmares as she slept. Her hands gripping instinctively on any weapon she had closest to her. Her newest blades, which she lovingly named ‘Bloody Thorns’. Yeah, a bit edgy for her, but they really were some sharp weapons. A pair of almost shotgun like weapons, attached with folding blades that could fold up into mini scythes. Even a hook if she wanted too. She still had her Crescent Rose, but rarely used it anymore. It reminded her of something she’ll never be again, something she’ll never _be_ with again. Warmth, replaced by a little spark, desperately trying to ignite in a cold blizzard.

 

\----------------

 

“Ugh, who’s idea was it to travel to Patch by ship again?” A girl in orange hair groaned out, getting barely no attention from the group of people she was with. She was rather short compared to them.  Half of them almost groaned out, knowing why she was complaining. Sea sickness can really cause some annoying problems. Can’t stop her from chowing down food though.

 

A man with dark, but graying hair, and a scar that extended from his jaw to his left cheek, shrugged, carrying some sort of luggage with him, getting her attention “The weather’s. Can’t travel by airship with storms brewing around.” He simply said, placing the luggage on his back. A simple dark gray duffle bag is what it was.

 

“Tsk.” A girl in an outfit with gentle blue hues and white hair scoffed “It’s not like we got whiplash from the storms while on ship.” A sarcastic tone donning her, as she was already ready with her things. A simple brown backpack on her shoulders. They were standing outside of a cabin, like waiting for other people.

 

The orange haired girl groaned again “I just want to get off this ship before I throw up again.” Huh, she must’ve had a really bad time while travelling to Patch. A firm hand placed on her shoulder, getting her attention from the man behind her. A man with long dark hair and a pink highlight in it. It seemed like the lil action soothed the orange haired girl, a small smile appearing on her face. Oh, what a simple move can do.

 

“Well you won’t throw up again, we’re finally here.” The man with the dark hair spoke again, crossing his arms, and shifting his stance. Their attention got diverted by upcoming footsteps. A young man with a cane in his hand, a blonde with strength literally radiating off of her, a dark haired cat faunus, and a man with blond hair.

 

Everyone had their eyes on the young man with the cane, he cleared his throat “So, I’m sure this has been a rather tiring sea voyage for you all,” Half of them nodded and let out noises of agreement, then the young man continued “But we have to focus on the task at hand. The relic of choice is here. I have someone that I trust here, keeping it safe.” The mood suddenly turned serious. They were on a mission. And a rather important one at that.

 

“Are you sure it was smart to leave a _relic_ with my dad?” The blonde spoke up, getting the attention of the young man. Seemingly irritated by the fact her father had a relic with him. She trusted him sure but knowing him that well, she knows that something bad can go wrong. No offense taken, Taiyang himself said that he shouldn’t have it. But, Ozpin trusted him with it, reassuring him he’ll be fine.

 

“Yes.” The young man simply said, not even bothering on explaining why. The other’s kept quiet by such a simple answer. Well if he trusted him, then sure, they’ll trust his decision. Suddenly, the young man’s eyes flashed a dimmed yellow. His posture changed to a more relaxed one. He sighed deeply “Still vague as always.” The other’s rolled their eyes, seemingly also relaxing. Seems like Oscar took back control. “Hey wait, where’s Maria?” He suddenly asked, everyone looking around except for the dark haired man.

 

“She’s at the stern, brooding I assume.” The dark haired man simply said. “Come on, let’s go get her.” And with that, they walked off to find the old woman. She was quite old, so it would be best not to lose her. Though it seemed like she was doing fine on her own. After some searching around, they found her staring out into the dock. Her rather short height, making it a bit hard to actually see that clearly. But she was just fine like that. She kept silent as they approached her, really focused on whatever she was staring at.

 

She was staring at a cliffside, that was visible behind the buildings. They weren’t as tall, so she could clearly see it. The cliffside had thick and deep rooted trees on it. Some lush grass as well. The trees were connected to a forest, that wasn’t even bothered to be chopped by the industrial side of Patch. She sensed _something_. An odd presence from that cliffside. She tried to focus on it more, but had her thoughts cut off by a clearing throat “Calavera?” The dark haired man asked for her “Something wrong?”

 

“Hm? Oh nothing, just a huntresses intuition kicking in.” She said with her casual cheerful tone. For an old legendary huntress, she sure still has that lil sprunk of banter within her. “Let’s get going, before that storm comes around. Don’t want to be drenched while we go on with a super important mission, do we now?” Again, her tone’s playful as she began to walk away slowly, her ex-weapon walking stick tapping against the metal floor of the ship. The gang followed suit.

 

Moments later they found themselves off the ship, stepping onto the dock and preparing themselves for the port city. They should be fine, with two of them already being there. The blonde and the dark haired man, Yang and Qrow. Yang was raised here after all. Along with her half-sister. Who hasn’t been mentioned in a good while. Speaking of…

 

Ruby awakened to the sound of distant ship horn blares. She jolted up, her eyes wide as she looked around. Her grip tight on her weapons. Her breaths shallow. _Breathe, just breathe._ A few slowed breaths later, she got her bearings together. Groaning, annoyed by the rude awakening. She rubbed at her eyes, a light groan escaping her mouth. She lowered her hands away from her face, then looked to the breathtaking view, focusing on the docks once more. A large ship seems to have docked there. She immediately got up, a bit excited. Making a quick stretch, she grabbed and put on her grimm mask. It seemed to be the skull of a Beowolf Grimm, but with a few more markings and details.

 

She jumped down, landing with a soft thud. The soft grass flattening against her boots as she began to walk deeper into the forest, to a path. A very unused path, or abandoned to say the least. The grass had just begun to take the stamped out dirt, creating overgrown patches on it. It was more or less of a perfect place to wander into to be alone. No one has gone to the cliff for years. No one would care if someone took refuge there, nor no one would look there. It was...A perfect place for her to stop herself. Control was hard. Turning into a monster every few moon is....Horrendous to say the least. She’s considered the fact of just ending it all, just ending her own life to stop the pain and stop herself from harming other’s. Salem turned her into a monster. _A monster._ How could she keep going after becoming something she never wanted to be? How can she keep going with being in a limbo of desperation for control and her thoughts leading her to the darkest depths of her mind? Simply, she just can, she’s always been a warrior who pushed through. She was always the one to bring people back up. And yet...She was alone, and in definite desperate need of some company. She _needed_ someone else for her. She _needed_ to be built back by others. By her friends, her family, her _loved_ ones. But no, she was stubborn also. Stubborn and fearful, doubtful...

 

They know she’s dead, Tyrian’s teased her about it in the dark cells. It’s best to keep it like that. It’s best to keep them _away_ from her. After all, she doesn’t even know what she’ll do. She loves them dearly, but with the monster she’s become, she couldn’t. She couldn’t face them. Never. Never again. And yet, here she was sprinting towards the city, careful not to get any attention. She had her tasks. The relic, and the safety of her loved ones.

 

\----------------

 

The city was bustling with people. Travelers, locals, some huntsmen here and there, a few suspicious fellows lingered around the alleys. The city of Patch definitely had some illegal things in it, but it’s the case in every major city, no doubt in that.

 

The group was walking down one of the many people filled streets, they stayed close to each other and wary of their pockets. Just in case, the masses could be cover for some petty thieves. They all knew that, but eh, didn’t care much. They did seem like a battleworn bunch, even the thieves wouldn’t dare to steal from them.

 

“Soooo,” The orange haired girl began “Where are we gonna be staying at? You said that storm is gonna, uh, halt every ship and airship right, Qrow?” she looked to the disgruntled man, who was up front of the group. He knew this city well.

 

Qrow kept his eyes up front, as if about to say something, but then their blond haired friend let out a scoff “Nora, were you paying any attention?” The orange haired girl, Nora, shook her head. Making him comically grumble, as if Nora’s ignorance wasn’t a first. She just nervously smiled and shrugged with her shoulders. The other’s were quietly amused by Nora and her antics, well most of them were. The black haired faunus had her attention on something else. Her cat ears flicked and twitched at any noise she picked up. She had a feeling they were being watched, followed even. She was trying to pinpoint the exact location of whomever was spying on them, her faunus senses really kicking in. As far as she could tell, it was a small group, three to four people to say the least. They were keeping their distance, and yet followed them still. They were armed and oddly quiet for these streets. Every other group were chatting, but they, they kept really quiet. She whipped her head around, looking at their direction, and yep, they sure were armed and staring right at them. She averted her eyes onto something else, like a passing car or a store sign, trying to act curious of the city. She looked away, more or less having her theory be confirmed.

 

She must’ve blanked out from keeping up with the details, being snapped back to her group by the blonde woman, calling her name. “Blake? Everything alright?” She turned her head left, facing the blonde. She shook her head, quiet, still trying to focus on the people that followed them. She lost them.

 

A sigh escaped her, as she focused back to her blonde friend. “I don’t know whether I’m being paranoid or not, but I’m pretty sure we’re being followed.” She said, almost in a whisper, just for the blonde to hear.

 

The blonde kept quiet, processing what to say next. She looked around, focusing on the masses of the people on the streets. Spotting some suspicious looking people, she turned her head back at Blake. “You sure?” The faunus nodded. The blonde sighed deeply, she was in no mood to deal with some criminals. But this was an issue they had to deal with. “Hey guys,” She got her group's attention, “We got a problem. We're being followed.”

 

Qrow sighed, turning his head around but still walking forward, slowing his pace slightly “Yeah? How can you be so sure, Yang?” he asked for confirmation, almost doubting his nieces words.

 

“Well, a group of armed suspicious looking guys keeping their eyes on us is a pretty big red flag.” Yang said, almost in a scolding tone. The other's kept quiet, getting themselves ready just in case if a fight breaks out.

 

He looked up at the crowds of people, then back at the group, coming to a complete stop with the rest “Alright. Since we all know how bad those news are, we gotta deal with them now before they come after us eventually.”

 

“And what do you propose?” The white haired woman spoke up, her tone a bit brash. Yeah, she's known for being like that.

 

“We split up. Really see if they're following us. Then if they are, we lure them to some alleyways and get some information out of them. If they're hired to do this, then that means _they_ know we're in Patch.” Qrow explained the plan, taking in some leadership. He wasn't used to this, but he had to be.

 

“Alright. Nora, Ren, Maria, Oscar and I, can go there.” The blond said, twitching his head at an alleyway. It seemed empty, and wide enough to have a fight in. The aforementioned four nodded.

 

“Right, we'll find another one, try to get some distance between us.” Qrow said, pulling out his scroll, saying to keep it mind “If anything happens, keep in touch.” Everyone nodded, and off they split. And much to their suspicions, the armed group split as well. Yep, they were right.

 

The men split up into two, following them. One of the couples found themselves a few blocks away, in a more building dense area filled with quite a few maze almost alleyways. They were already reaching for their weapons as they knew where this was headed. They wandered into one of the alleys, Qrow and the three women were standing there, as if waiting for them. Their weapons drawn.

 

Qrow cleared his throat “So, any reason why you fellows are following us? Did someone hire you?” he asked, his tone nonchalant and yet very interrogative.

 

The two men looked at each other, they smiled. One of them went “There's a bounty on ya's, Patch and Vale alike. Cash rewards pretty neat and the people that are looking for ya seem pretty serious. So yes, we're here for ya's.” he spoke in a very oddly accented tone, definitely a low life. The other man just smiled creepily, already thinking of what he'll do with the reward. “It's going to be a bettah reward too, seeing how there's a Schnee with yah's.” he looked to the white haired girl, a Schnee apparently. She scoffed, making the men laugh.

 

“You guys really think you can takes us?” Yang growled at them, her fists up and ready. The men laughed again.

 

“Just some cute girlies and a grown gramps.” Wow, now that creepy and rude remark really pissed off all four of them. Can't go to their level though, shouldn't cuss them out. “Now you're gonna take your lumps, and we're gonna take our cash.” The low life spoke again, readying his weapon. It seemed to be a simple shotgun machete. A machete, but with a shotgun attached as it's hilt. The other criminal had a simple revolver.

 

The four readied themselves, waiting for them to charge. And when they did, they certainly didn't expect this to happen. A figure, in black, dropped down from the top of the building, like a shadow, dropping right at the two low lives. They landed on them with a loud thud, the two hit the ground _hard_. Cries of pain escaped them as they writhed on the ground, their pride completely gone and replaced with shock. They weren't the only ones who were shocked.

 

The four stood there silent, staring at this figure, who loomed over the two pained criminals. A black hooded cloak donning them. They didn't bother to look at the four, instead they crouched down to one of the criminals, scrambling something out of their pockets. A scroll. They finally turned their head at them, they donned a Grimm mask, concealing their face. They threw the scroll on the ground, over to them. On it's screen were their pictures, old pictures. Yup, they were _definitely_ after them. The masked person stayed silent, lingering for a moment, looking at the four. The silence was rather uneasy. Until Qrow cleared his throat, “Y'know, thanks for the help and all but we could have easily-” They fled, jumping up the buildings, to their very top, using the aged fire escapes. “-...Taken them.” he finished, staring up, wondering how fast they went away. That was more or less suspicious.

 

They all stared up, not even sure what was that about. They could have swore they saw some dark flutter at the top, almost like a burst of...Something. Whatever it was, it was as flowy as falling petals. Qrow looked back down to ground level, specifically at where the criminals were. Man, they were gone already. They dropped their weapons and ran while they were distracted. He grumbled lightly from this, but he noticed that one of their scrolls was still there. He picked it up, inspecting it closely, deciding that he’ll go down deeper into whatever was with in it. Whatever information there was on it. He’ll have to do some interrogations, alone, not wanting to bring the, well already grown kids into this. They got into this mess about 6 years ago, fresh from the fall of Beacon. They were adults now, young adults. And they’ve been through so much already. What happened over a year ago surely should have made them break and finally give up, and yet they continued on.

  
“Sooo...That was something huh?” Yang said, looking at Qrow. “Since when did Patch have it’s own spooky ninja?” She jokingly said, trying to comprehend the mystery person’s sudden entrance and exit. And why they wore a Grimm mask. Only one other person wore a Grimm mask, and she had a sneaking suspicion that those two definitely interacted…

 

\------------------------

 

Her heart was _racing._ She really just dropped down on two dudes who were threatening _her_ loved ones? She only hoped no one noticed _anything_ that hinted at her true identity. Crescent Rose hung on her back, and she did leave her back facing them for a good bit. No, no way they saw it. Her cloaks rather large, it should cover plenty. She needed to calm down, _breathe_. Day 1 only just begun.

 

She stopped sprinting, her breath quick and shallow as she tried to regain herself. How far did she run? She was still in the city, definitely above the dense buildings. Hell she was standing on one. She took a few more breaths, beginning to finally calm down, removing her mask to help her breathe more clearer. Until she felt the world become a bit colder. A laugh echoed behind her. Her surroundings were more shadowed. Her eyes went wide as she turned around, facing a shadow. A literal nightmare. Her fears were taking control again.

 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me…” Ruby grumbled, her breathing getting normal. But her anxiety skyrocketed. Actually, it was high the entire time she was around _them_.

 

She was staring down… Well herself. What she believed to be was the manifestation of pure evil from her. It was a shadowy figure, purely black. Only thing that stood out were those silver glowing eyes, with red irises in them, blood leaching out from them and extending onto the body. A crooked bloody smile on this thing. It's voice raspy, it also sounded like it was being blown out, almost like the wind. “ _Aww, did you get scared again?_ ”

 

“Can you really _not_ today?” Ruby snapped back, absolutely not in the mood to deal with this thing that's been haunting her. She refused to call it herself.

 

It laughed. “ _You know, I'll never disappear._ ” It vaguely said. It really was a manifestation of fear, it never went away, it always lingered in the shadows of the mind. No matter how bright it was, it was always there.

 

“Shut up.” She said coldly, almost hissing at it. Her fists clenching up as her expression screamed spite. Not spite at only that thing, but at herself as well. She really was just a ball of negative emotions. Pretty much a beacon for Grimm. Considering after everything she went through, it's understandable why she's like this now. It's even odd she's still willing to move on.

 

“ _You can't get rid of me, no cure is coming. Now get us out of here~_ ” It whispered, teasing her with it’s odd words, getting closer to her. It's cold aura left shivers, it's voice was a pain to listen too. Like it's vocal chords were being grated on the inside.

 

“I won't turn!” She yelled, a bit too loudly seeing where she was currently “I won't turn again! I won't let you take over again!” her voice got louder, it didn't help her at all. She was getting _stressed_ , which in no way was good for her. She had to keep a cool head or else she'll do exactly the opposite of what she's saying, she'll _turn_.

 

It creeped it’s way to her, inches from her, uncomfortably close. Ruby stood her ground, too stubborn to let this thing make her retreat from it. A sinister smile spread widely across it’s shadow like face, it’s hands snaked up to her cheeks, cupping them. They felt really cold, and like she was getting touched by a misty cloud. It didn’t even count as a real touch. “ _You can’t delay the inevitable. I know you feel it, I know you want it._ ”

 

Ruby inhaled deeply. She had to destress, she had to keep a cool head. _Breathe, just breathe...You won’t turn, you won’t..._ She exhaled, her voice low and calmer “All I want is for you to shut up and leave me alone.”

  
It laughed again, slowly beginning to fade into a mist. “ _You’ll turn eventually, I’ll make sure of it._ ” It’s voice echoed as it fully faded away. It’s words cut deep, she was gonna turn eventually, there was no cure for this. But maybe one day she’ll be able to control it. Maybe. Though, that’s in the future. She needed to focus on the present. She had to obtain the relic of choice. And to protect her loved ones. Day 1 has begun.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From writing a chapter within a stressed week, to writing one within seconds in the chillest mood ever. Yup, I'm totally a great and professional writer. Y u p.  
> But anyways, here's another chapter to this! Something bittersweet >;3. Constructive criticism always welcome!  
> (ps yes Recovery is still a thing, just haven't gotten to deep with it yet)
> 
> No chapter warning this time around, just maybe have some tissues nearby. (I cried while writing this gjsjgjjsjfjs, I'm hella weak lmao)

“Sooooo...Patch ninja, a ninja of Patch.” Nora mumbled, her expression deep, like her thoughts were creating some sort of giant conspiracy theory. Her hands rubbed at her temples as she concentrated.

 

“Yup. Well, kinda? I dunno. More like an assassin or something.” Yang explained to the shorter girl, her arms crossed as she herself wondered. The two spent a good short moment, wondering about this mysterious new character. But their thoughts were cut short as Qrow rudely intruded.

 

“They had a Grimm mask. And they didn’t seem to be faunus, so we can all guess that they’re working with Raven.” He theorized, his analyzing gaze looking down at a carefully placed scroll, which belonged to one of the criminals. Everyone in the safehouse, well currently living room went silent, Raven was no joke to deal with, so if this new character was anywhere as dangerous as her then they were in a heep of trouble. But even then, Raven was no threat to them, she’s shown that many times before on their travels. Having no intention of attacking them. But this mystery person was a whole different story. They seemed to know their way around Patch to say the least, and they definitely knew how to fight.

 

But this new character wasn’t the only threat they had to deal with now. The criminal heads of Patch seemed to have pulled their attention towards them, they could only guess why. Qrow had looked around before, as the group made their way to the safehouse. It’s seems that some rather very suspicious and familiar folk have been in Patch before their arrival. Salem’s lackeys. He pulled on some strings and sourced back these placements on them. And wouldn’t you know it, the closest person to organized crime who was working for Salem, Neopolitan, or Neo for short, had recently visited some shady establishments. So, at least 4 variables were major threats for their group. They’ve never had it easy.

 

Qrow sighed, trying to break the silence. He’s been dealing with the whole ‘go to adult’ thing for a good year now. Leadership within their group has been… Odd. Ozpin, Qrow and even Jaune sharing it. Before them there was one. Someone who hasn’t been mentioned in a while.  “...Either way, we’ve got to deal with this. The criminal side of Patch, and most likely Vale, has it out for us. And whoever this mystery person is, has their eyes on us as well.”

 

“Great, we went back to dealing with criminals.” Weiss added, remembering those nostalgic days, back when they didn’t have to deal with world ending figures and consequences. Though, that was a bad thought to remember. As in those memories, a bright smile with a red hooded cloak, made her heart sting in pain. Knowing, they would never see that smile again. They all missed  _ her _ . 

 

“History repeats itself.” A voice cut through the thought filled silence, Ozpin. He stepped up, his cane in hand, as he began to explain the importance of the mission. “We’re more than close to the end of this. The relic of choice is here, and with someone we can trust. Once we have it, we’ll have all four.” That’s right, they have the other three. The relic of destruction, a sword, cleverly placed in a simple looking scabbard, that was on Jaune’s hip. The relic of creation, a staff, in the hands of Weiss, well attached to a belt buckle more like it. The relic of knowledge, a lamp, on the hip of Oscar’s body, well technically Ozpin’s body too. “Salem’s getting desperate. She’s trying to throw everything she still has at us. After Shade and the mountains of Autumn,” That last place gave off shivers, that same heart sting, “It’s certain that she’s running out of choices and tactics.” Ozpin was right. They were so close, and Salem fully knew it, and was quite agitated by it. It was only a matter of time before they get to the end of this whole thing. 

 

Qrow grunted, standing up off the couch, picking up the scroll off the table. “And before Salem throws anything else at us, let’s get some rest. We’ll head out for Tai’s tomorrow morning, so get some needed sleep.” The group nodded, that whole trip was more than tiring. Plus they had to be rested up, just in case anything happened tomorrow. Which it can, and most likely will. Every day seems to be filled with surprises…

 

\-------------

 

Night time began to fall. The shattered moon already shining brightly in the night sky. The stars were out, as the people below them began to go down, to bed of course. Some stayed up, some. But this wasn’t going to be a calm night, no, with the approaching storms and their season, the cold and strong winds were already causing a ruckus. Storm clouds already forming to the island’s north west. Man, Patch is gonna get the brunt of it like usual, taking in the hits as the storms travel east to the city of Vale. If the weather was right, you could probably catch a small glimpse of the lights of Vale. But that didn’t matter right now.

 

Ruby was walking through the forest, staying clear of a nearby path. She may or may not have gotten information about the relic of choice being in her own father’s home. She was shocked at first, part of a world ending combo at the basement of her childhood home, she was  _ that _ close to it while growing up. But thankfully nothing happened with it while growing up. She considered it might’ve been a lie, but she trusted Raven’s words. She stayed extra careful and sneaky while keeping an eye on the group and Ozpin. Though, not giving much of a care about them. But she did want to help Ruby, oddly enough. Maybe it’s the whole ‘you’re my dear friends daughter, I must help you’ thing, or maybe even her feeling bad for what has been done to Ruby. She didn’t really think about it too much, she was just glad she wasn’t hostile. Only task she had in mind was to get the relic from her home. She can’t let Ozpin nor Salem get to it. She had to get rid of it. It’s powers couldn’t be trusted with absolutely no one. Way back when, Ozpin vaguely explained that the relic of choice can cause some chaos. Turn people into slaves with whoever wore it. Only drawback, was the cost of one’s sanity. Such power is, frankly terrifying. Ozpin and the rest had used the relics before, what would stop him from using one again? No, she can’t let him have it. 

 

The house was up ahead. She ducked into the bushes, surveying it closely. The lights were off, her father must have been asleep by now. But just in case, she waited a little longer to make sure he was really asleep. When it was time, she quietly stepped out of the bushes, staying away from  _ any _ hint of light. With each step she’d take, she’d make sure there was no one out and about with a simple head turn. Her Grimm mask was placed on her face, her hood fully up and her hands ready to reach for her weapons. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this.

With every step, she’d get a dark flashback to her home. To those old days when she was little, when Yang would pick her up whenever she’d fall, when she begged her uncle Qrow to teach her how to fight Grimm, the first time she met Zwei, her first day in Signal academy, her first day in Beacon… It hurt. It hurt so much to remember. It hurt so much to remember something she’d never ever have again. Peace, love, tranquility, she could never have those things again. But those losses won’t stop her from doing what she thought was right. 

 

Finally, she got to the house, staying close to the walls of it, right below a window. If she remembers right, her father always left a window open on the second floor. Something that she always annoyed him with. She tiptoed to the other side of the house, pausing with every little noise she heard. The wind was causing quite a few worry some noises. Every now and then a twig would snap, which definitely caused some  _ almost _ jumps to action.

 

She reached the far right side of the house, and yep. That same second floor window was open. She smiled to herself, knowing her fathers antics haven’t died. She took a step back from the house, then leaped up into the air. Holding onto the gutter, and bringing herself up onto the porch. Managing to do this pretty quietly, with just a few metallic noises from the gutter, that could easily pass as wind made. She quietly stepped to the widely open window, which in all honesty was a stupid thing to do, even from her father. With such weather, she wonders how that window still remains there. But, no time for that right now, she’ll try to close it on her way out.

 

Finally, she climbed inside. Landing softly on the wooden floor. Getting inside was one thing, now finding the relic was a whole other thing. She placed her bets on the basement and cellar. She knew well that the cellar was only filled with old furniture and things, plus it was the dustiest place in the house. The basement though, she remembers seeing him spend a lot of time down there. If she remembers right too, she could vaguely see a tall figure in green enter there as well. She presumed it was professor Ozpin. Back when he was in a different body, the one before Oscar’s. What was his actual name? Or did Ozpin fully merge with him? She had no time for this.

 

She headed for the basement. The wood floor under her creaking softly. She walked past a very familiar room, a room she tried not to step in. The door to it was open wide. And against her common sense, she peeked inside. Her old bed sat there, oddly without any dust. All of her childhood toys, and other items, sat there where she had left them. It hurt to be there. With a deep sigh, she left. Walking past a room, from which some loud snoring was heard. Yep, that’s her father’s room. And by the sounds of it, it seemed like he was asleep. Good.

 

She continued. Finally reaching the stairs to the first floor. Those stairs always creaked the loudest in the night, when she tried to sneak for midnight snacks. This was going to be tough. She could just jump down from them, but not worth the risk. Her steps were more than careful and quiet, surprisingly she  _ barely _ made a sound with her descent. Though, something had caught her eye on the final step. On the wall, there were pictures hung up. Pictures of her, her father, Yang, even Qrow. An old picture of her mother even too. Even her father’s team and her own team’s pictures were there. 

 

Man, she wondered how badly did he take it. How badly did he take the news of her death? Did he even know she was gone?  _ No, don’t...Don’t think about it. Focus, breathe… _ She had to focus. She had to.

 

With a shake of her head, she stepped onto the first floor. Looking around carefully. To her surprise, her furry old friend wasn’t near. Zwei, a lil corgi. She hoped he was with her father. Sadly, her hopes didn’t come true. She heard faint and soft footsteps coming towards her. An almost faint growl as well. She turned around, and saw Zwei. Pouncing up on her. If he barks, she’s toast.

 

She quickly removed the Grimm mask and hood, lowering her stance and hands, she whispered “Zwei, it’s me…” She looked at him, with a worried look on her face. Hoping to goodness that he won’t freak out. Zwei looked at her, hesitant at first, but then he stepped forward and sniffed her hand. His eyes went wide and his lil corgi butt began to wag furiously. He jumped to her arms, Ruby gladly catching the corgi and hugging him close. He furiously licked her face, absolute joy overtaking the lil dog. He hasn’t seen her in  _ years. _ Ruby wincing in protest every time the lil guy’s tongue touched the scars on her face. Especially the one on her right eye and two on her left cheek and jaw.

 

Ruby chuckled softly, trying to hold back her own joy. She missed this lil guy, so so much. Before she knew it, tears were flowing out of her eyes slowly, Zwei licking them away. Oh man, she should be careful with her emotions, especially right now. She gave him a tight squeeze, a squeeze that even Zwei was surprised with, she’s gotten strong. She then looked at him deeply and whispered “Zwei, I gotta go, bud. I gotta do something important okay?” Zwei refused to budge. He just looked at her with a worried expression. He didn’t want her to go yet. This was heartbreaking. She couldn’t just leave Zwei like this! So she sighed deeply and picked Zwei up, standing up straight and eyed the basement door, right under the stairs. She whispered again “Don’t make a sound, okay bud?” Zwei let out a noise of approval, a quiet noise. She gave him a soft pat and then headed for the basement door.

 

She opened them carefully, a soft creaking noise escaping the hinges of the door. It was dark down there. With a flick of a switch, she turned on the lights, quickly but carefully closing the door behind her. She let Zwei down as she stepped into the basement. The lil dog running around the basement, searching out for any food his nose picked up. This amused Ruby, but she had to focus on other things. She quickly began to search through there, looking at any unmarked box and crate, hell even bag. While she searched, she found a few cardboard boxes that were filled with a lot of old things. To her sad surprise, on all of them, the words ‘Family things’ was marked on them. Just for nostalgia sake, she peeked inside of them. Quickly regretting this, fully knowing how badly it’s gonna hurt.

 

She found old photo albums, some that even dated back before she was even born. She  _ refused _ to look inside. But even then, a few photos fell out of those albums as she searched deeper. Those photos were of her as a toddler, and her mother holding her. Some even had a very young Yang in them. This just broke her heart. She remembers how quirky Yang was when she was little, how happy and protective she was, and still hopefully is to this day. She only had vague visions of her mother. A mother, she lost to this thousand year old conflict.

She sighed, then looked further down. Avoiding anymore photo albums. She found some old drawings, heck even old weapon sketches. A few fairy tail books, some old clothes and stuff. A whole box meant for old clothing actually. She always had a thing for skirts, and now look at her wearing some black jean-like sweatpants. She looked further down, and to her surprise the box ended abruptly. Reaching the bottom of it already. Something wasn’t right, that box was large. How did she reach the bottom of it already? She looked to it’s side, pressing her hand against it, while keeping the other one at it’s bottom. She tapped the side. The bottom, the one she was feeling, was way too high up from the actual bottom.  _ What? Could this be… _

 

She quickly removed all of the clothes from the box, looking at it’s bottom. It looked like there was another box inside. Heavily taped up. She grabbed it, carefully sliding it up and out of the box. Just as she was doing that, Zwei ran up to her side, brushing against her softly. She unhooked one of her weapons, extending it’s blade out. Cutting through the tape carefully. When she was done, she opened the box up carefully. It was filled with pieces of foam. She reached down into it, feeling a metal object. She pulled it out. And lo and behold, a crown. The relic of choice. Her mouth went agape as she stared it down. Her eyes wide and in disbelief. She had it, she actually had it in her hands. The jewels in it glistened in the light, it emitted it’s own light actually. 

 

A long moment passed, she shook her head, snapping out of it. She quickly hooked it onto her hip, and placed the box containing it back inside. Quickly working on fixing the tiny mess she created. Once she was done, she grabbed Zwei and turned off the lights of the basement, closing it’s door and going into the living room. She placed Zwei on the sofa, whispering to him “Stay here, buddy. I’ll miss you.” She gave him another tight squeeze, patting the lil guy on his fluffy head. His lil behind wagging slowly, he whined softly. He didn’t want her to leave again.   
  
Ruby let go of him, she placed the mask back on her face, and pulled up her hood. She went back upstairs, carefully stepping up. She walked past her father’s bedroom, careful to not make a sound. She finally reached the open window again. The wind still blowing strongly. She placed one foot out of it, then she felt a presence and soft footsteps. She looked to the hall, but before she knew it, Zwei had jumped at her. She fell back out of the window, falling right on her back on the grass and dirt. She let out a pained grunt and ‘oof’. “Ughhh...Zwei, what the h-” Before she could finish, the wind picked up, slamming the open window around. Which created a whole lot of noise. She gasped, seeing the lights turn on. She mindlessly picked up Zwei and sprinted into the woods and bushes, hiding in them.

 

She looked on at her house and the lights that had just appeared. They were on the second floor. She saw her father, who looked really tired and annoyed, close the window. Not letting the wind bother him or the window anymore. The lights shortly turned off. Meaning that he went back to bed.

 

Ruby looked at Zwei, her expression under the mask rather annoyed. Zwei just panted happily, he even licked her somewhat exposed under jaw and neck, tickling her slightly. He was just happy to be with her again. She grumbled quietly at him “ _ Now _ what am I gonna do with you?” She asked herself and her lil friend. Zwei just looked at her cutely, using the ol’ puppy eyes trick. This didn’t seem to work on her. She sighed deeply, “How am I gonna get you back inside now? I can’t just leave you out here alone either…” She wondered quietly to herself, then sighed again “Fine. You can stay with me until tomorrow okay? But I’m bringing you back tomorrow.” Her voice stern and serious, something that Zwei hasn’t heard in forever. He whined out, and snuggled into her. Ruby just looked down at him, her mask’s burning red eye’s fixated on him. It didn’t scare the lil guy, not one bit. She then picked him up, and walked off into the forest. Readying up to camp for the night.

 

\---------------

 

Morning arrived, and the group were already walking down the dirt path to Tai’s house. Half of them still looking pretty tired. Hell one of them even looking like they didn’t sleep at all, the faunus, Blake. Her eyes looked pretty dark with some heavy bags under them. Honestly, it’s something her friends and family are used to at this point. She’s been a bit sleep deprived for the last year, no matter their tries to get her to sleep. She’d get scolded by Yang and Weiss for this, but it’s friendly scolding, love filled even. They only wanted what was best for her. It’s not often to find all three of them in one pile of cuddles and snores, Blake in the middle. Yeah, those three protected the absolute  _ life _ out of each other. Something they promised to do.

 

The morning sun had barely just went over the horizon. It’s ray shined through the gray clouds, that covered a large portion of the region. A brewing storm getting closer and closer by the day. The wind still blowing strongly. They all kept quiet. Too tired to really start any conversation. Maybe just a quiet blurt from one or another, but otherwise they stayed pretty silent. The serious tension kept them silent as well. They were finally get the last relic. One step closer to finally ending this.

 

As they finally approached the house, they were greeted by Tai. He opened the door, inviting them inside. “Come on come on, the wind might blow you guys over.” As jokingly as he said it, his expression looked completely different. His face serious, and a hint of sadness. He found out about his daughter’s death not too long ago. Maybe a few months ago, once the tower connections have been restored. It was...A really sad call.

 

The group stepped inside, and without a moment of hesitation, Oscar, or Ozpin, stepped up to him, his expression quite serious. “You know why we’re here, Tai.” His voice quite stern. He’d usually ask him how he’s been, but this was more than serious. Tai gulped nervously, but then looked back at the basement door. He didn’t even get a chance to talk with Yang yet, but he understood why. The two shared a look. A look of longing and worry for each other. They haven’t seen one another in a while. But that could wait with the current task at hand.

 

“I...Let me go get it.” Tai quietly said, looking at Ozpin. He quietly went over to the door, that led down to the basement. He opened it and went down. Ozpin followed after him, while the rest stayed upstairs. They were all rather quiet. All, but one. Yang had already went upstairs, without anyone else noticing. Well, Weiss and Blake did. They shared a look and informed the other's, then they followed after her. 

 

It took them a bit to find her, but when they did, they didn't expect this. Yang was in her old room. Her and  _ Ruby _ 's old room. She was sitting down on her own old bed. It's sheets yellow and left dusted off. The things that she and her sister had left here, still remaining where they were. She was holding a red and torn cloak. Hugging it close rather. It was Ruby's.

 

Weiss and Blake soon realized what this room was, but both of them were too afraid to say a thing. Both upset about this. But, the silence had to be broken. Weiss cleared her throat “Yang,” that barely got the aforementioned blonde's attention. Tears already welling up in her eyes. That's when the two immediately went over to her side, both sitting down at both of her sides. That's when Yang  _ really _ began to cry. She missed her baby sister so so much. 

 

The other two barely held it together, they had to tho. They tried comforting Yang, but alas, Weiss began to sniffle as well. Then Blake. The bags under her eyes won't get any better from the tears. She reached down to her shirt, pulling out an odd necklace. It had a small melted looking metal piece on it. Small hints of some sort of etched markings, like it was part of a bigger piece. Oh. It was… Part of Ruby's emblem. The one she had on her cloak. She had saved it, after that… Painful and cold day. Saved it like it was a part of her, so she could never forget her. So she could always be with her. She loved her, more than herself. Same would apply for Weiss and Yang, but they had a more intimate relationship. Now her heart ached. Like it was empty. Weiss and Yang had eachother, while Blake was… Alone. No matter how much care and love she had received from the other two, no one could heal the aching hole in her heart. 

 

The three ended up in a large and tight comforting hug. How in the world have they been able to go on for so  _ long _ without  _ her _ ? They wondered, everyone wondered. Team JNR held themselves together after the loss of their teammate, Pyrrha. But they had Ruby there as well. They were working together, through this tough period. WBY barely holding it together during the first months. But they knew Ruby would have wanted for them to move on, no matter how bad it hurt. They promised,  _ promised  _ right before her death, that they'd protect and be there for each other. Maybe that's what kept them so strong. Maybe…

 

A few sad moments passed, that's when they heard the approaching footsteps. It was Qrow. He looked distressed. The three immediately wiped their tears away, looking at him with worry. He blurted out “The relic, it's gone.” Their eyes shot up immediately. This couldn't be true…

 

They rushed downstairs to find a stumped Taiyang and rather upset Ozpin, JNR watching them with a rather odd emotion. A mix of distress, anger and disbelief. Taiyang was pacing around the living room, looking quite agitated by this “I  _ know _ I had it there! There's no way someone could have stolen it!” he tried to comprehend this. 

 

“Tai, maybe you misplaced it somewhere, have you tried the cellar?” Qrow tried to calm him down, maybe he did misplace it. Tai was known for misplacing things. 

 

“No! I always kept it  _ there _ ! There's absolutely no way I misplaced it.” He began to calm down slowly, needing the calm to really think about it. 

 

Then Yang stepped up to him, maybe the sight of his only daughter would calm him more “Dad, we'll find it. Maybe we can use Zwei to track it down?” Her voice low and more or less comforting. 

 

Tai nodded “Right right… Zwei!” He called once for the lil corgi, surprisingly the lil dog didn't even come to greet the guests. “Zwei?” He called again. No answer. The group looked around for the gray colored corgi, no sign of him anywhere. “Where in the world is he? Zwei! C'mere bud!” his voice loud, but no answer. Uh oh. Tai did hear some strange noises last night. 

 

This… This was bad...

 

\--------------------

 

Ruby awakened to the ever violent winds. And the warm and saliva filled licks from her lil friend. She groaned quietly as she pushed Zwei away from her face, wanting to sleep in some more. “Just… Just five more minutesss…” She whined out, rolling over on her cape that she used as cover to sleep on. Zwei barked at her, running to the other side and licking her again. Nudging her side as well. She groaned again, finally opening her eyes and sitting up. She rubbed at her eyes as Zwei jumped into her lap, begging for attention and love from her. Ruby smiled gently at the lil dog and accepted, patting him on the head then giving some much needed tummy scratches. Zwei loved those. “Did you really have to wake me up for tummy scratches, Zwei?” The corgi barked, a definite yes. He's a smart and well trained dog. Though, still a demanding and cutesy puppy at heart. 

 

A good moment of attention giving later, Ruby got ready for a the day. Her morning starting off rather well, with the lil dog by her side especially. She brushed off her cloak and set it on herself, gathering her things and making sure Zwei was alright. She hid any hint of a fire and headed out with her four legged friend into the woods. To a nearby river to be precise. Getting breakfast. Plus the water was clean enough to drink, so double victory. Even Zwei helped her fish. An hour later, the two had caught quite a handful. Ruby started a fire, then got down to getting rid of the scales on the fish. It's really looking like it's going to be a great day. Or so she hoped. 

 

As noon approached, the two had eaten plentiful. They were sitting under a tree, enjoying the breezes of the wind. This really brought back memories. Of those old summer days, when she would enjoy herself and her sister, playing around with a little corgi pup, as their father and sometimes uncle would watch over them. It was good to have a moment like that again. No matter the absence of the other's, at least she had Zwei. Then reality hit her, she had to get him back home. And fast, she felt a growing darkness approach her. It was familiar and cold. She knew what it was. And she knew that Zwei shouldn't be here to witness it. 

 

She got up, picking her lil friend up. Then made her way back to the house. The wind still blowing harshly. When they finally arrived, while staying clear of any paths and openings, they were surprised to find a group of people there. All but familiar faces. 

 

Ruby's heart sunk low. It was… Them. She saw  _ them _ . Her friends, family… Blake. She spotted Blake. And Weiss, and Yang. Oh, oh no. A sudden wave of depression hit her. She knew she couldn't show herself, a monster. She couldn't… She couldn't…  _ A monster. _

 

She didn't even notice how she had set Zwei down and walked off. She didn't even notice that Zwei followed after her, instead of going back home. He could sense that she was feeling unwell. Thus, making him follow her. He whined, worried, trying to get her attention. Her head in her hands as she walked off. 

 

This day might have just took a bad turn...


	3. Full Blood Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild chapter in bound! W I L D!   
> Basically, being chaotic again. And yes recovery still alive, working on the 17th chapter right now, but oh man is it a pain. School still a thing(tm) and it's kicking ass, but ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'll live, my ass is made of steel. But anyways, here's a new update to this chaos! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Warning: Violence and minor gore.

“Zwei? Zwei!” Nora called out, staring out into the edge of the woods. Hoping that the little dog they were searching for didn’t wander out into the woods. But as time passed, it seemed like he did just do that. They’ve been at it for hours, just as they came in with the rising sun, they might as well stay and watch it set while they were there. Yeah, they’ve spent the whole day searching and wondering what the hell happened.

 

Looking back at the ‘crime scene’, it’s rather obvious that whoever broke inside, searched through the entire basement. Tai claimed that he had things set completely differently, even remembering the order of some boxes. He even said that he checked in the basement right before he went to bed, fully knowing that Ozpin and the group would arrive the next day. So this clearly happened overnight. But how did they find it so fast? And why in the world is Zwei missing as well?

 

Theories were thrown around, most of them with their flaws. Hell, Nora even suggested that Zwei did it. That was quickly dismissed, but no one still knows why Zwei is missing. It didn’t seem like there was any brawl, so did Zwei get taken? Or is he following the thief? Either way, that’s still a mystery.

 

The box that contained the relic was cut through with something sharp, whoever did it, did it more or less sloppily. Like they weren’t used to holding a short blade. But they did an almost amazing job of sneaking in and out of the house, without causing any sound. Especially with the aforementioned dog on guard. Yep, Zwei, the corgi dog, a guard. He can stand his ground with Grimm, even some crooks, so he should’ve caused  _ some _ noise while the intruder came in. But he didn’t. Which lead to believe that he was either hurt, lured and taken, or that the intruder was someone who he knew. But the latter seemed unlikely. Tai was asleep, Qrow and Yang weren’t near the house, why would they even need to steal it? The professors from Beacon and Signal alike don’t even know about the relics, only exception is being Glynda, but even then she wouldn’t know where it was. Raven was out of the question and Summer wasn’t even around when they got Zwei. There was one other option, but that also couldn’t be possible. As far as they knew, Ruby was  _ dead _ . So that definitely couldn’t be it.

 

A real mystery was on their hands. Almost like a whole detective noir. Just give Qrow a deerstalker hat and cigar, and bam, a whole brunt noir detective. Joking aside, this was  _ really _ bad. They had no clue whether the thief was on the good side or bad. But they couldn’t risk it, no way in hell are they gonna leave it out there. 

 

They’ve spread out to search for any other signs of an intruder and where they could have gone. Tai, Yang, Oscar were looking around the house. Qrow, Maria and Jaune were trying to spot anything of interest in the basement. Ren, Nora and Weiss were around the very edge of the woods, behind the house. Blake was alone, by the path that connected the house with civilization. She’s done tracking before, plus her faunus senses might help out. Especially when it was getting dark already.

 

She hadn’t spotted anything, yet. She did keep note of the nearby path, and the many footprints on it. She hummed to herself, thinking. “If they sneaked out here in such darkness, then...Hm.” Of course, looking at the most open places wasn’t a bright idea. If this person knew what they were doing, and knew how to really sneak around, then that means they’d  _ avoid _ open spaces and obvious paths. If that’s the case then… 

 

Blake averted her gaze towards the deep woods and shrubbery that surrounded the clearing in which the house remained. And wouldn’t you know it, a bush. That seemed to have been disturbed by something big enough to actually navigate through them. It didn’t look like it was broken by the strong winds either, this deep in the bushes? No way in hell that was the wind. She noticed something else. Some tuft of light gray...Fur? That definitely looked like fur, the same color as Zwei’s fur too. Ah, so she found a highly possible path the thief took. She had to investigate further. Though… Looking up, the sun was beginning to set. But then again… With every hour and even minute going by, they could have been getting further and further away. Plus, Blake was in need of some alone time. She had to… Think. She had to get some fresh air and  _ breathe _ . But of course she couldn’t leave without a word. And so…

 

She turned and headed towards the back of the house, spotting Ren and Weiss. Nora was bouncing around through the bushes, trying to find, well whatever she was trying to find. “Hey guys,” Blake called out to the other three, catching their attention. “I’m gonna take a walk for a bit, maybe find some tracks? I promise I’ll be back soon.” 

 

Ren nodded, not saying a thing since yeah his calm and understanding demeanor is always present, while Nora poked her head out of the bushes, wondering what's the fuss about. Weiss’s face immediately shot up with concern, no way was she gonna let her teammate go out into the middle of the woods in the coming dark like this, she frowned “You're not going out there alone-” 

 

“Please.” Blake interjected, with a single and quite powerful word. It hid, and well showed, a lot of emotion behind it. She really looked like she needed that thoughtful solitude. Weiss gave her an odd look, trying to read her. She blinked, then nodded. Still concerned for her being. Ren and Nora shared a look, but remained quiet, fully knowing the needed solitude for one. 

 

“Just… Just please call for help if anything happens okay?” Weiss  _ begged _ her. Her tone not even daring to hide the worry and plead. If anything happened to Blake, she'd honestly lose it. She's done losing her friends to evil, she's done seeing them hurt. But… She knew Blake could take care of herself. Better than anyone else out in such environment and time. 

 

Blake nodded back, a thankful smile on her lips. With that, she turned towards the front of the house, walking into the bushes and thick woods. Following any easy ways of getting through the forest. And would you look at that, a pair of prints. Seemed like a pair of boots and by their side some four legged paw prints. The thief and Zwei. The corgi must've followed after them, didn't seem like he was taken by force too. She continued on in that direction, keeping an eye out on any Grimm or obstacles in her way. 

 

\--------------

 

_ No, no, no, no, no… Not now… Please not now… Please… No… _

 

The whole world felt like it was turning, like it was in a jet turbine, spinning uncontrollably. Her body ached, sweat dripping off her. Her head pounded as she tried to make sense of everything around her. She’d snap out of it for a second, thanks to the noises of nature and her friend barking at her with whiny noises, then return to this void of pain. There was a limit, a limit for stress and all of that negativity she had. That limit was over stepped, basically meaning that she wasn’t going to calm down. This was going to end badly. 

 

Ruby was squirming under a tree, her back uncomfortably against it. Her head in her hands as she  _ tried _ to battle the inner evil that wanted out. But she was unsurprisingly losing. She hasn’t hit the point of turn, yet, but it was coming. She knew that it was. It was getting dark as well, a perfect time for a Grimm to crawl around the woods. But… Zwei was still with her. If she turned, then she would hurt the lil guy. Everything in her wake would suffer. She had to shoo him off, convince him he’d go back, though he is a really loyal dog.

 

The sun began to set, it’s rays of sunshine barely scrawling over the horizon, as gray clouds absorbed it’s light. Soon, the shattered moon enlit the night’s sky, stars gleaming around it, as the distant city lights drowned out the darkness. It seemed like a peaceful night, but not for all. Maybe everyone will stay inside and rest? Not having to deal with the darkness and the monsters of Grimm wandering in it. Not having to deal with  _ her. _ At least that’s what she hoped for.

 

Her breaths deep and slow, as she stared out into the sky above. Zwei nudging into her side, begging for pats, a distraction for herself. Her arms wrapped around herself tightly, as this process was quite painful. It wouldn’t be if she let  _ it _ take her. No, no she refused. She refused turning into a monster. Who knew that the sight of her loved one’s would push her to this? Who knew that the power of love could throw someone into near madness?

 

Ruby inhaled shakily, daring to look at her loyal friend, setting a hand over him to catch the lil guy’s attention “Zwei… Y-You should really go h-home… It’s…” she wheezed out, making the worried lil dog to whine out in worry  “It’s really d-dangerous… For you… T-To… S… Stay...” Her words became strained, her throat  _ burned _ . This was it.

 

Her breaths got shallow and fast, it was like she was suffocating. She instantly got up out of her spot, stumbled out of it more like. Her hands reached to her cloak, removing it. Then for the leather vest she wore, then any other accessory she had. The long black fingerless gloves, the dark red leather vest, the belts that included her weapons, the metal vambraces, even boots… Just a simple white blouse and black pants remained. The relic remained in a pouch, that was slouched on the same tree.

 

Zwei jumped to Ruby’s side, trying to comfort her. But he was met with a panicked and shaken look from her, her left hand extended to stop him as well. “D-Don’t!” she groaned out, looking at the dog, her look saying for him to go. Another whine escaped Zwei, slowly, but surely he backed off, hesitation in his steps. He took another look, then scampered off into the woods.

\-------------------

 

Blake’s amber eyes kept watch, scanning the grounds around her, looking for any danger’s that might lurk. Her hand twitching for her weapon, that rested on her back. Her somewhat short hair, that seemed to be growing back in after cutting them a while ago, flowed in the wind. A red scarfed pressed against her from the blowing wind, her coats tail flowing freel. Her ears twitched with every little bit of sound she caught. The brushing of leaves, the movement of forest critters, the howling winds… It was a quiet and calm night out.

 

A perfect time for some deep thinking. She still remained on the tracks of Zwei and the suspected thief, so this late evening investigating should be the only thing going through her thoughts. But it wasn’t. No, her thoughts kept leading to one thing. One person. Someone who they, who  _ she _ lost over a year ago. Ruby. That bright smile, that flowy black hair with soft red highlights, those loving and open silver eyes, that red hooded cloak she refused to take off… It was a pain to remember. Her heart ached everytime she did.

 

Back then it fluttered. Back then it felt like it had wings, back then her heart would feel at ease with  _ her. _ The loving gaze’s they shared, the heartfelt conversations they’d have, the soft and tender touches they’d share, the sweet kisses they’d have… She could've spent an eternity dreaming about her lover, but… All of that was gone. All of it. All because of an unexpected attack and impulsive move. All because Blake fell to the ground, too weak to get up…

 

She shook her head, refusing to remember that fateful night. Refusing to relive that pain again. She had to focus on the task at hand, maybe she’d get to avenge her if they finally had all the relics in place. Maybe. Maybe…

 

Her gaze fell into a nearby thick bush, her ears perking up as well. It moved, like something was in it. Blake immediately grabbed her weapon, pointing at the bush with it. “Who’s there!?” She called out, half expecting a Grimm and half expecting some bandit. But to her surprise, it was neither. A small tuft of fur stepped out of the bush, it looked frightened. Zwei! It was Zwei. Blake lowered her weapon once she realized what it was “Zwei?” She looked down at the lil dog. Zwei recognizing Blake’s voice, and almost at an instant running at her. He seemed happy to meet her again. Though, Blake not as much. She was just relieved that he was fine.

 

Bending down to reach him, she noticed the dirt on his fur coat. Well, what can you expect after spending a whole day in the wild. She pat him carefully on the head, not wanting to harm him if he was hurt. “What are you doing out here, lil, uh, guy?” Yeah, she wasn’t good with talking with dogs. Zwei whined out, not in pain, but in some sort of concern. He bounced away from the cat faunus, off into the bush he came from. Not going in yet, but looking back at Blake. He stood in a pose that seemingly meant: “Follow me!”. She was unsure what Zwei wanted, but she had to get him back to his home. “Zwei, come on, we gotta get you-” Before she could finish, Zwei barked and ran off into the bush. Blake sighed deeply, but gave chase after him. 

 

“Zwei come on!” she whisper yelled, not wanting the unneeded attention of any nearby Grimm. Zwei didn't look back as he ran, even stopping a few times for Blake to almost catch up. He was leading her somewhere, she had no idea where though. And that worried her. Zwei was a guard dog, a protector almost. Maybe he was leading her back to the thief? She'll find out soon. 

 

Off in the distance, she heard  _ inhuman _ screams. Her ears perking up high from such horrific noises. Whoever was screaming, it sounded like they were in horrid pain. Zwei barked again, running in that exact same direction where the screams came from. Oh no. The screaming continued, it sounded really  _ really _ bad. It didn't even sound human. Once she got close, she stopped. Seeing a dimly moonlit figure in the distance. They were on their knees and elbows, bent down. Something was sprouting out of their back… Something that seemed like spiked spines. Blake couldn't really tell, but it seemed like blood glistened off of the odd back. 

 

Zwei ran over to them, but before he got to that figure, they screamed  _ loudly _ . As they screamed, their already unrecognizable voice, turned into a loud growl. They straightened out, their arms out as visible  _ claws _ grew out of their hands. Then… It looked like it grew a few feet in height. Their body enveloping in darkness. Any hint of clothing either getting ripped off or consumed by the dark.  _ It _ let out a final screech, almost like a pained roar, as a massive tail sprouted out. The tail of a Deathstalker… No, something different. It got up, the moon lighting up it's details. It was… A Grimm. It looked like a Beowolf, but… Different. 

 

Blake couldn't believe what she just saw, what she was seeing right now. Did she really witness someone turn into a Grimm? Was this real or was her sleep deprived mind causing hallucinations? She had no time to ask herself this, as she noticed some things by that  _ thing _ . It seemed like clothes, but also by the tree… A pouch. With something shiny and glowing poking out. Could that be the relic of choice, that got stolen the night before? Could that  _ monster _ be the thief? Now she really didn't have time to wonder, as that thing looked right at the little frightened corgi. 

 

“Zwei!” Blake called out, jumping out into view, her weapon drawn. The Grimm drawing back it's tail, preparing to strike Zwei down. She landed right behind the lil dog, grabbing him quickly before the Grimm's stinger hit him. It missed, making it's tail get stuck in the ground with a rather loud crash. It's force was that strong that it got itself stuck in  _ dirt _ . Blake didn't look back as she sprinted off, holding Zwei tightly. That thing looked feral. 

 

She grunted out as she made her way through the many obstacles that were in their way. Low hanging branches, thick bushes, rocks and exposed tree roots. She could already hear the monster running after them. It sounded like it was on all fours, it's grunts and pants sounding rather raspy. The ground thudded beneath it, like it was going full in by this chase. If something got in it's way, it would just rip it apart with those massive sharp claws that it had. This was looking really bad, once Blake realized it was catching up on her  _ fast _ . And before she knew it, it was already jumping for her. Absolute fear taking her over, as she tried to roll out of it's way. She barely did, but at a cost of crashing into a tree. The monster also crashed down to the ground, but got back up easily. It shook it's head, flailing it's arms around, slashing at empty air. The guttural noises that it made, sent shivers. 

 

Blake grunted out, as she tried to get back on her feet. Having to land pretty badly. Zwei seemed rather fine, only shaken up by the sudden crash. She had let go of him, trying to regain her composure. The monster didn't notice her yet, as it had it's weird fit. This was her window to run off again, that thing was mighty fast, if it noticed now then she won't come out of this unharmed. She managed to stand up, groaning softly from the mean fall, holding her side. Yeah, crashing into hard trees was pretty painful. 

 

“Zwei… Come on…” She whispered, getting the corgi's attention. But also the monster's as well. It turned it's head violently at her, burning red eyes focusing on her. Uh oh. The creature lunged at her, at ludicrous speeds, not even giving time for her to leap out of the way. Thankfully, it went a bit over her. The claws barely avoiding her head. But, instead of them, came the brunt body slam from it. Sending her backwards onto the ground. The creature pinning her to the ground almost immediately. 

 

It tried to bite at her, the only thing stopping it from doing so, was her weapon. The blade lodged up into the Grimm's snout and sharp teeth, as she tried to push it away. Struggling as it kept pushing at her. It's claws digging into the ground right next to her head. She was getting weaker, her grunts loud and strained, as holding back such a monster proved to be rather hard. It's sharp teeth kept inching closer and closer towards her, blood that she assumed wasn't her's dripped onto her. She had to do something before it bit her face off. But she was completely pinned. No, this couldn't be it…

 

She heard a bark, well many. It was Zwei. He was barking at this monstrosity, trying to get it's attention away from Blake. It worked, for a moment. The monster turned it's gaze. And head slightly to look at the brave corgi, giving enough time for Blake to push at the monster, getting herself out of the pin. But before she knew it, the monsters attention quickly averted back to her, it snarled as it tried to get her again. This time, actually succeeding in landing a hit on her. Blake forgot to account for the claws. 

 

It slashed  _ right _ at her. But Blake got her right arm up, just in time. Protecting her body as it's claws went right for her. It knocked her back once more, sending her flying and making her drop her weapon. And what's worse, that slash alone managed to knock her aura out completely.  _ How strong was this thing?!  _

 

Her arm bled. Four clear claw marks sat on her forearm, as they gushed out blood. She barely got a good look at it as the monster came back for her. It's giant clawed, well, paws landing next to her head again. It growled as it looked down at her. Blood dripping on her again.  _ This was it, wasn't it? I'm going to die to this… Thing… _ Blake raised her arms up, trying to desperately block out any bite that she had coming. But before the finishing blow came, the beast stopped. It's raspy breaths loud and clear. It's chest rising and falling as it stared Blake down. 

 

_ What am I doing?!  _

 

It shook it's head, quite violently.

 

_ That's Blake! I can't kill her! I can't hurt her! Stop it! Stop! _

 

It growled again, stumbling off of Blake and away from her. It stomped over to a clearing, slashing and growling at nothing again. Looking around, getting on all fours, then back on two. It seemed… Confused. At least from Blake's perspective. The beast roared again, looking around still. Until it laid it's eye's on Blake again. It saw her struggle up, it saw her see it and crawl away in fear, it saw the corgi running up to her side as it held her weapon in it's mouth, it saw the fresh crimson blood running down her arm, it saw what it did to her. Blake's amber eyes filled with absolute fear. The beast shook it's head, looking away and whining. It couldn't believe what it did. Ruby couldn't believe what she did… 

 

Blake stared at the monster in front of her, wondering why it backed off like that. Wondering why it was whining and looking away from her. She didn't take a moment longer to think about it, immediately reaching for her weapon that Zwei had brought to her. It didn't notice such action. Until… Howls, multiple of them, were heard. More Grimm. Blake perked up her ears again, turning her head to the source of the howls. Lo and behold, from the woods came a small pack of Beowolves. Oh, now this was bad. Really bad. She wasn't even done with the other monster, now those Grimm came out. Then she remembered, she still had her scroll with her. She could call for help… 

 

But just as she reached for her scroll, the monster roared loudly again. Staring down the Beowolves that were circling them. Yes, them, including the monster itself. The pack looked like it was about to attack them, no, wait, those things didn't even care to look at Blake or Zwei. They had their focus on the monster. The Grimm, that looked like an alpha Beowolf, but smaller and that donned the tail of almost a Deathstalker, but not fully. They lunged at it. Getting into a large and feral brawl with the beast. Blake took this chance as a window of escape. Not taking a second to get up and grab Zwei. Running as hard and fast as she could, away from the feral fight that was happening behind her…

 

\------------------

 

Blake couldn't tell how long she was running for, it seemed like forever. She had already reached a path, that hopefully lead her back to the house. If it didn't, she could end up dead. She didn't want to take any chances of stopping, fully knowing what dwelled in the woods around her. Fully knowing that the monster or even the pack of Beowolves could have caught up with her. She kept running, her pants loud and shallow. Her legs seemed like they were about give out, her side ached, as her arm was still bleeding out. It hurt, bad. Her heart racing, and her mind still in shock after what she just witnessed and fought. It was definitely real, she definitely saw someone turn into a Grimm, and saw that Grimm attack her and  _ almost  _ kill her. Her and Zwei, who came out from this surprisingly unharmed. 

 

She kept running, her body feeling weak. Until she finally noticed a familiar building up front. Tai's house. Some of the first floor lights were lit up, it seemed like just the living room. It was late, maybe someone stayed up waiting for her. She did say she'd return after a long walk. And it was… A really _ long _ walk. 

 

She had ran up to the front of the house, banging on the door with her right fist weakly. She heard a ruckus inside, someone shuffling towards the door. A muffled voice went, as they opened the door “Blake, is that y-” It was Yang. Her eyes shot up instantly once she saw the state Blake was in, and the sudden reappearance of Zwei, who had jumped down at the instant the door had opened “What the hell happened-” Before she could finish, Blake just collapsed at her. Barely able to stand on her own. Everything blacking out as she held onto Yang tightly. With her fading consciousness, she could barely hear Yang calling out for the rest, and Yang calling out to  _ her _ to stay with them. She tried, but she felt so tired… 

 

Everything went dark. But she could still feel. She wasn’t gone. But  _ that _ event certainly was something nightmarish. Boy, was she gonna have a weird discussion with the rest when she wakes up.


	4. Huntsmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update to this! If you've read my other work, then you probably noticed a double whammy! "Recovery" got updated at the same time with this. If you have no idea what that fic is, then honestly good lmao.  
> But anyways, cheers to another update! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Warning: Some depressive stuff and self harm mentioned, please stay safe!

It was still night time before Blake woke up. Well, really early morning, still quite dark out. Few were still awake by this time, the rest getting a good night’s rest. Not all of them though. Blake lazily opened up her eyes, weakness overtaking her almost instantly. Then sudden panic. She sat up the instant she saw the unfamiliar surroundings. That was a soreful mistake.  _ So that wasn’t a dream… _

 

She looked around, gathering that she was in no danger, that she found herself in the home of Taiyang. A very wheezy and deep sigh escaped her, the after shock of that event really still sending shivers down her spine. Well that and something cold caught her attention, something on her side. An ice pack, that seemed to be slowly melting. The hard ice was now a slushy mess. Then she noticed her right forearm. A heavy bandage wrapped around it tightly. Though, it didn’t seem like the blood flow had stopped, as a faint red seeped through the whiteness of the appendage. Man, did it stung. Though not as much now. She could only assume to thank Jaune for this. As she could feel her aura full.

 

Speaking of… Her cat ears twitched, as she heard nearby snores. Finally looking around, she saw a weary Jaune resting in an armchair, further to the right she saw one of her teammates, Weiss, snuggled up in another armchair. Then she heard footsteps, coming from the kitchen. Thanks to her amazing faunus sight, she saw a familiar blonde walk around. Yang. She looked more than tired, and yet, still so awake. She finally noticed a black headed faunus poke out her head from the couch, even if it was that dark. 

 

“Blake?” She quietly whispered, questioning if she was really awake or if that was her sleep deprived mind playing tricks on her. Blake remained quiet, not wanting to wake the other two. Man, being tired herself and still pretty much in shock after that whole experience, kinda made it tough to even think of any words to say. The blonde approached anyways, terribly concerned. Blake sat up some more, ignoring her aching body’s screams to not move and making some room for Yang to sit down. Once Yang did, she pulled her in for a rather tight and sluggish embrace. The blonde immediately pulled away, not wanting to crush her already wounded teammate. Blake didn’t even mind it, nor did she really feel the crushing. “Are… What happened out there?” Yang asked, her voice still low.

 

Blake stayed quiet for a bit. Trying to fully remember what had happened. Her head then ached, definitely not a good time to get all the details of something like that happening. She ignored it. “I… I went out to find Zwei, after finding some tracks nearby… Then I…” she trailed off, the headache really getting to her. She sighed deeply, her tired eyes barely able to stay open. Yang saw that, and she really needed the rest too.

 

“Maybe you should get rest first, then talk about it tomorrow?” Technically it was tomorrow already, but both of them knew what she meant. Blake nodded weakly, her eyes half closed already. The shock still there, and the slight paranoia making up for some twitches. Her hands shook, something that she didn’t notice, but Yang did. And without a moment’s notice, Yang exhaled and grabbed the faunus’s hands. “I’ll stay with you, alright?” Blake was taken aback by this, but nodded. She really wasn’t used to anything intimate. Before she knew it, she had already cuddled up next to Yang, feeling the comfortable warmth radiate off of her. She felt a lot more safer in her arms. Though, she could never feel as safe within the embrace of her full team. Nor her deceased lover. But, she was glad that she still had Weiss and Yang. If she didn’t then… Man, would things look a lot more depressing for her.

 

\----------------------

 

“That’s… Pretty impossible. You sure it’s not you hallucinating from being so tired?” Qrow asked, his expression showing clear disbelief and a hint of shock. With everything what Blake had just told them, it sounded more and more ridiculous. Then again, magic  _ is _ real and one of their foes has a Grimm arm. But could someone actually exist like that?

 

“I’m pretty sure.” Blake exhaled, feeling some pressure on her right now. She was the only one who could explain what had happened, Zwei couldn’t speak after all. “Either way, that Grimm was something special. That thing took down my aura with just a few hits. Not to mention it’s agility…”

 

“Sooooo, are we gonna go after them?” Nora asked, a bit abruptly and rudely, referring to the beast as ‘them’ didn’t seem to be fitting after hearing what it could do. But she did ask something that everyone was thinking of. The other’s stayed silent, looking to Oscar and Qrow. 

 

“Well,” Blake began, silencing the rather loud silence “We should. Zwei went after them, which could mean that it-” She paused, really thinking about whether she saw an actual person. Zwei perked his head up, hearing his name. “They, were the thief. Why else would Zwei go after them?”

 

The rest were taken aback. A relic thief that can turn into a Grimm. Great, as if they needed to deal with more craziness. Qrow sighed “If that’s the case, then you should go back to where they were.” He looked at Blake, and the rest of the two teams. “Stay together, no matter what.” A groan escaped him as he got up.

 

The other’s looked at him, a bit confused. Then Weiss rudely spoke up “And what are you going to be doing while we’re out in the woods?” Another great question. Qrow paused, squinting at Weiss. He didn’t seem like he got enough sleep last night, just like the rest of them. Then he proceeded to pull out a scroll, that had belonged to one of the criminals they encountered in the city.

 

“I happen to have a certain scroll with  _ our _ names on it. We have to deal with this problem. And I happen to have a better understanding of the underground of the city.” He explained. They still had to worry about the apparent threat of having bounties on them. “It’s time for an old visit.”

 

“Wait what’s that supposed to mean?” Yang asked, but got met with a mischievous wink from Qrow. Yup, out of all of them, he definitely had the knowledge and darker criminalistic past. And with that, he left. Stuffing the scroll back into his shirt pocket, and catching the wind with his wings as he turned into a bird, a crow. That was more than an abrupt exit.

 

The rest stayed quiet. Looking at each other, wondering what to do next. They really didn't want to go out into the woods, knowing what damage some _ thing _ caused to one of their friends. If it's true that a person can turn into Grimm, then they should really ask for Ozpin right now. Yeah, that's a good idea. Yang turned to Oscar, he noticed the lil movement and sighed deeply. His eyes flicking up with some mystical green aura. Ozpin took over. “Yes, I know what it looks like and I am really concerned about it. If Salem can produce someone with the ability to turn into a Grimm, then we're in quite some trouble.” 

 

“Yeah well, do you really think she's building a whole army of people turning Grimm right now? Bet that's a challenge to create.” Yang asked, her arms crossed and her expression skeptic. She's been trying to see through his words for a while now, still not fully trusting him. And with good reason too. After that fateful day, she can't help but put some blame on her sister's apparent death. But she knew she shouldn't fully blame him, she knew who killed her. She knew who to really blame. 

 

“I doubt that she's creating an army. But this person… They must be special. One of a kind, perhaps. I'm more than sure we would find out about some massive disappearances, if she was building an army.” He added “Maybe going back to where they were spotted last, could help us track them down and find some clues as to what she is planning.” He definitely had a point. Blake though, really didn't want to get back out there. But she was the only one who knew where to go. They could get Zwei too, but that poor lil guy had to spend a good while out in the woods.

 

“So, let's get going then.” Jaune bravely said, looking at Blake “You feeling alright enough to guide us?” a concerned look donning his face. He shouldn't really be heading out too, he wasted quite a bit of aura just to stop the bleeding from Blake's wounds. That beast's claws dug deep, deeper than Blake had thought. But, not minding her wounds, she was ready to head out. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, but…” She trailed off “I think we should bring Zwei with us.” Wow, bold words for someone who is scared of dogs. Zwei perked up his head, then trotted over to the gang, happy to help them track this Grimm turning thief. Looks like everyone was ready to head out into the deep unknown. Well, everyone but Yang. 

 

“You guys go on ahead, I gotta deal with something here.” The look on Yang's face showed… A deep sadness. Right, they were at Tai's home,  _ her _ home. She hasn't seen her father in a good while, and the Goliath in the room really needed to be addressed. The rest knew that look, that sad sad look. Without another word, they understood why she was going to stay back there. “Just… Just keep each other safe.” she added, her tone lower than before. 

 

Weiss quietly stepped over to Yang, as the rest were already slowly shuffling towards the door. She gave her a worried look, that was returned with an uneasy smile. Weiss smiled back, then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. A soft and tender exchange. “We'll be back safe, I promise.” Weiss said, almost in a whisper. Yang nodded silently, suddenly pulling her in for a tight embrace. That was quickly returned. They lasted there for a good moment, until they heard a voice clear behind them. Blake, she was waiting for Weiss by the door. A surprisingly smug smile on her face as she stared at the couple. Weiss grumbled softly, pulling away from Yang and walking over to her teammate. Before they fully left, Blake and Yang shared an understanding look. A look of “keep eachother dafe”, a look they've shared many many times. And with that, the door closed and Yang went upstairs. To talk with her father… 

 

\--------------------

 

_ It felt cold. _

 

_ The fresh dripping blood was the only thing that felt warm. Not even her pained tears gave off any warmth. _

 

_ The cell was freezing. Or at least it felt like it.  _

 

_ The cold metal chains, clung to her bruised and exposed ankles, her wrists ached from the heaviness and the harm she’s caused. The shallow cuts and grazes were relatively fresh, healed, but fresh.  _

 

_ Her most recent wounds laid scattered across her body. Most of them were on her chest. The senseless beatings, “training” how they called it, were responsible. From what she got Salem was trying to get to her. Trying to turn her into a pawn. She wouldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t let herself be controlled by such a monster. Which caused even more pain. Even more tears. Even more blood. The choice of suicide was always lingering in her mind. Sometimes it came close, hence the freshly healed wounds on her wrists, sometimes it went far, seeing how she’d let out some stubborn words at her captors. Those would usually end up with more suffering. Yet, she lived through it. She lived through it all. _

 

_ The sound of footsteps made her twitch. They meant only one thing, something she dreaded every time. Her tired eyes didn’t dare to look up, her voice refused to let out a sound, her body paralyzed with fear. The fresh blood still dripped thickly. But to her surprise, when the cell opened, she was offered a hand. A big open and helping hand, something she hasn’t seen in a while. Her eyes darted up, it wasn’t someone who she hated. Hazel, right. The big guy.  _

 

_ Ruby looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion. What was he doing? He shouldn’t help her. He shouldn’t. He brought up his other hand, that held something. Something red and rather chunky. Crescent Rose. She hasn’t seen in for a while, her old “friend” so to say. Yet it beared a grim reminder of the life she was torn away from. _

 

_ Hazel said something, mentioning the outskirts of Vacuo and Vale. Something about going there by airship, something about chance. She wasn’t paying much attention, she was trying though, but she was too tired. And yet, she reached for him, getting up. Her body ached, wanting to rest more. Yet she still moved, beginning to sprint. Not even noticing the heavy chains on her, not even noticing how Hazel had removed them. It was happening fast. Now she found herself in something metallic. An airship. It rumbled as it soared through the sky. She couldn’t tell where she was, but the only thing she could tell is that she was finally free. That she’ll finally feel warm. She closed her eyes, finally succumbing to rest. She deserved it. _

 

Ruby snapped open her eyes. She found herself in a fetal position, half naked and covered with fresh blood. Her own blood. She shivered, the cold wind blowing past her. The only thing she still had on her body were her ripped up pants and a badly shredded white blouse. Luckily she found herself not too far away from where she was staying before. She groaned out, rubbing at her eyes as she remembered what had happened.  _ The relic, Zwei… The Grimm… Blake.  _ Her thoughts came to a stop at the mention of Blake. She remembers attacking her, lunging at her and trying her hardest just to land a hit. She hurt her, she remembers the blood. She remembers the smell of it. This made her frown, disgusted with herself. How could she hurt her? How could she let her guard down? She loved her, more than anything, more than herself...

 

She groaned out again, sitting up. Her body felt sore. She looked to her hands. Fresh blood covered them. It seemed it was a bit dry. No wounds were visible though, at least it seemed like it. The very tip of her fingers stung like hell. Her blackened and sharpened fingernails at the center of the pain. A repercussion, or mutation so to say, from the torture she endured. Her own semblance shifted from it. Nothing else changed about her, well she  _ could _ change into a rather big monster, but it’s not permanent. 

 

Aside from the sorefulness, a mighty presence of fatigue overwashed her. Man, what she’d do for a comfortable bed to sleep in. And not a patch of soft grass. Even when it felt fine. No, the dirt and the cold is what peeved her. Then again, who is she to complain? She refuses to even announce her living status to her own friends and family, too stubborn to show her face to a stranger as well. Hiding under a mask of a Grimm. Ironic.

 

She sat there, for a good while. Contemplating her choices and life. Not sure if she should continue what she was doing, not sure if she should continue to live.  _ No, I won’t think about doing that. I can’t just off myself now. _ But the fatigue, the self deprication, the anxiety and depression had to say something else about that. Yet, she still refused to cause any more harm to herself. It took a lot to refrain herself from going feral on her own wrists, whatever slimmer of hope, was to thank for it. 

 

She inhaled deeply. Sorta enjoying the isolation. She was a monster after all, who would want to be around her? Well, her common sense says that quite a bit of people would want that, but again, all of that negativity came washing right back. Ah, the never ending limbo of her mind. Then her thoughts came short with the sound of… Footsteps. She turned her head, preparing for something bad. But, to her surprise, it was a familiar face. An odd ally. Raven.

 

She stared down at Ruby, in her hands were a fresh pair of clothes. A white blouse it seemed. An unreadable expression on her face. “You know, you should really start thinking about getting a ‘just in case of emergency’ set of clothes.” Her voice filled with unamusion, yet odd care. Raven, an ex bandit, the spring maiden and a woman who has been known to be cold and ruthless, decided to help out a wilted rose. Actually care for her, even Ruby was surprised with this, even in her own case. She never expected help from her.

 

Ruby looked at the clothes, watched as they got placed to her lap. She muttered “Thanks…” And got met with a noise of approval. Raven stepped away for a moment, letting Ruby get dressed. She returned, holding her belongings. Then dropped them next to her, Ruby hadn’t even replaced her blouse yet. She stared down at her things, noticing that her pouch was in Raven’s hands.

 

“You got the relic, didn’t you?” Raven asked her. Ruby nodded, gazing at the pouch. She was unsure what she was about to do. “I told you it would be there.” She added, staring at the pouch as she set it down. Odd of her not to touch the relic even. But just to be safe, there were no tricks at bay, Ruby checked if the relic was still there. Thankfully, it was still there. 

  
She stayed silent, staring up at Raven. This woman in front of her, was quite a mystery. The mother of her sister, well half sister, the teammate of her own mother. Someone who abandoned both. Her brother too, she abandoned him too. So why was  _ she _ getting special treatment? “Why are  _ you _ helping me?” Ruby finally asked “I mean I get that you despise Ozpin and all, but why  _ me _ ?” She’s asked that before, but Raven never delivered an answer.

 

The older of the two stayed silent. Staring down at the other. Her face flushed up with a sudden and unspoken sadness. And yet it was still hard to read. “Because I happen to find a stubborn girl, who’s been through absolute hell, and yet she still stood and fought.” She paused, looking at Ruby’s exhausted face. She inhaled deeply  “...That girl also happened to be the daughter of someone else stubborn as her.” Huh, who knew that Raven actually cared about someone else. But the sadness on her expression, said something else.

 

Ruby took a moment to puzzle it all together. It was rather obvious that she was talking about her deceased mother, but something was odd. “So you’re doing this for my mom?” That came out a bit cold. Raven was taken aback by it. She’s never admitted to it, but she was sure that Ruby had figured it out already. She didn’t need to say another thing. Ruby understood, by that sheer look of sadness on the hardened woman. “...Right. So,” she paused, reaching for her boots “What’s up?” It’s amazing to see her try to stay so cool headed, even after last nights events. Yeah, she’ll have time to think about it later, currently she had to deal with whatever Raven came up for. It usually meant something serious.

 

“I saw Qrow head into the city. Alone.” Ruby immediately looked back at Raven, a questioning look on her face. “You gave them the scroll right? From one of those grunts?” Ruby thought for a moment. She did beat up, well drop down on two bounty hunters that were threatening Qrow and her team. She remembers throwing a scroll to them. She nodded. Raven stayed silent for a moment. Then she sighed lightly “Get up and ready yourself. I think it’s time for you to meet Diamondjaw.” Ruby looked at her with that same questioning look again.  _ Who the heck was Diamondjaw? _ Raven sighed again, this time deeply “I’ll explain when we head into the city.”

 

\-------------------

 

“Are you saying that the relic  _ isn’t _ here?” A man with a scorpion’s tail hissed at Hazel. They were at the outskirts of the fallen Beacon. Rubble and abandoned buildings surrounded them, the distant roars of Grimm could be heard, a Nevermore would fly over them now and again, as they stood in a debri filled clearing.

 

“We’ve searched Beacon and Vale before, we’ve come out with nothing then, and we’ve come out with nothing now.” Hazel replied, his monotone voice at it’s usual low. His expression calm as usual. “We should head back to Salem.” He suggested, but got met with a dramatically shocked expression.

 

“We can’t return to our queen empty handed! Oh, imagine the disappointment!” He continued, flailing his arms into the air to dramatize his words further. Making Hazel frown. He certainly didn’t want to meet Salem’s bad side, but they had no idea where the relic was. Well, he did, but going there would undo his bold move he pulled not too long ago.

 

“Tyrian, we have no idea where the relic is. Searching through all of Remnant, let alone all of Vale is a monumental task-” Hazel said, as he got cut off by the sudden metallic stinger flashing at his face. The man with the scorpion’s tail, Tyrian, changing his dramatic mood to a hostile one.

 

“You’re wrong, my dear friend! We haven’t searched  _ all _ of Vale just yet.” Tyrian, lowered the stinger, a wide smile appearing on his face “No, we haven’t been to Patch island yet!” He excitedly exclaimed “I know you three stopped by there for a pit stop, but now we have to go back there for a full on vacation!” This wasn’t good.

 

“What makes you think we’ll have any luck there, freak?” A voice asked, from the shadows. A man in gray, leaning back against one of the last remaining cement walls that stood. His voice spiteful. Someone else stood next to him, a woman with green hair. She stayed silent.

 

Tyrian giggled “Oh my dear, Mercury, why, Ozpin had friends there! Team...Err… STRQ (Stark)! I know Qrow and Raven Branwen were part of it! And I know the third one is dead, so that leaves just one more!” Huh, who knew this mad man actually had any information like that. The man in gray, Mercury, tsk’ed at that knowledge.

 

Then Hazel intervened “What makes you think we’ll find the fourth member of that team?” That’s a really good question there, one that made Tyrian pause for a moment. He tapped his chin, deep in thought.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to pay a visit there and look for them! Who’s up for a field trip?” Tyrian asked excitedly once more, his hands clenched together as he stared at the three in front of him.  _ This wasn’t good. _ Hazel thought to himself, thinking of a friend who was staying in Patch.  _ This wasn’t good at all... _


	5. Shadows and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this time... It's finally here. I'm really sorry if this took a real while to get out, but hooooh. My motivation decided to disappear for a couple months, and school has been kicking ass still. But it's finally here! It's long as well, I went a bit crazy while writing this. But uhhh yeah, sorry if this took too long. Also really sorry in advance if it happens again, life is still a bitch.  
> As per usual, constructive criticism is always welcome! Don't be afraid to kick my ass with words! (And I know that some characters are a bit OOC, but seeing the... Situation going on this fic, it makes sense. Kinda. Again, don't be afraid to hit me up with some comments about this fic, I love hearing from you all! Criticism and idk nice things alike.)

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Weiss asked, a bit annoyed by how her movement was limited in the thick forest. Large and spiky bushes, large vines and exposed tree roots sure made trekking through there hard. Especially if you wore high heels as well, bad choice by Weiss. A Schnee will forever stay a Schnee.

 

“I’m not  _ fully  _ sure, but I’m pretty certain Zwei will lead us there.” Blake replied with a reluctant sigh. It  _ was  _ dark out, so she doesn't fully remember all the details of the path she took, but that didn't really bother her that much, seeing how Zwei was easily able to smell his way around. Speaking of the pup, the lil guy was already on a past trail. They had to make sure they had eyes on him at all times, he's small and real quick. He blends into the thick bushes real good. 

 

“Well he's definitely going somewhere. Ooh look at those short stubby legs work it!” Nora popped out from one of those said thick bushes, staring down at the pup and following him. Of course, Ren dragged along with her in complete silence, but keeping her safe nonetheless. Jaune followed after his team, while Weiss and Blake lagged behind them. But only by a short distance, no way in hell are they gonna let someone get separated and be out here on their own. Not after last night. 

 

Speaking of… Blake was paranoid. Last time she was here, she almost got herself killed by a rather deadly Grimm. Or whatever it was. The turning into Grimm factor was still in play, yet it still boggled her head as to how can that happen. She, and the rest, definitely knew that this could only be the work of Salem, so that begs the question: is that “person” a spy sent by Salem? She hoped not. They all hoped not. If they were a spy sent for them, then. They were in a real heep of trouble, seeing how one of them barely made it out alive. 

 

With every branch break or leaf brush, Blake swore she almost jumped out of her skin. Which, was quite obvious. Weiss stared at her intently, what Blake didn't notice at all. She was too caught up in staring at every direction at the moment. For someone with a rather calm personality, she wasn't nowhere near calm right now. 

 

Weiss cleared her throat “Blake? You alright?” With a twitch and a twist, mentioned faunus turned to her friend. Definite fear in her eyes. 

 

“Not really. I guess I'm still jumpy from last night…” She complained, holding her right arm with her left. Still in quite a bit of pain. And with her refusing any more healing from Jaune, it made it hurt more. The lack of sleep, her injuries and pure stubbornness really didn't coincide that well.

 

“And tired. And hurt. Did you sleep at all?” Weiss asked, now slowing her pace to a complete halt. With that, stopping Blake in her steps as well. 

 

“A little bit… But it's enough for me.”  _ It's the best sleep I'll get nowadays…  _ She thought to herself. She was on her self destructive path once more. Well, less destructive. More like less self care. Which was really alarming to her team. Last time Weiss and Yang caught her pulling an all-nighter was the same night she got squeezed by two very loving teammates. Yeah… They've gotten real close. 

 

“Like hell it is.” Weiss cussed out “Blake, you're sleeping with us tonight. No but's.” After getting an odd look from Blake, Weiss corrected herself “Not literally sleeping with us, but- Oh you know what I mean.” 

 

“Weiss, I don't need any help falling asleep. Or staying asleep. I just-” She gets cut off by the sounds of some very disgusted yelps and loud gasps. Looks like team JNR have found… Something.

 

The two look at eachother, then head in the same direction the three before them headed. Before them… A really gruesome sight. Relatively dry blood covered the ground and trees around. Shredded trees and branches scattered the area. Near them, was a rather large tree with a whole lot of bloody and shredded clothes. Whatever happened here was certainly horrid. 

 

“... What happened here?” Jaune asked, his voice in disbelief as he turned to Blake. She watched in shock at how bad it really was. 

 

“I…” She began, at a loss of words “I don't know. I didn't think it was this bad…” her voice shaking already “That Grimm… It did  _ this _ and it almost killed me.” She pointed to the damage done. 

 

“We must find it.” Ren suddenly spoke up, his voice low as usual. Though filled with more shock. “We can't let such a creature near the city or any person.”

 

“Yeah… Yeah.” Jaune agreed, looking around to spot anything else out of the ordinary. He then spotted Zwei, who was quietly whimpering over the ripped up clothes. Sniffing them and shuffling them with his nose. Seemingly trying to pick up a scent. “What's up with Zwei?”

 

Blake looked “I don't know. He lead me here last night in the first place. To that… Person.” she began, stepping over to Zwei slowly “It almost seemed like he was trying to tell me something.” she squatted down, gently patting Zwei on the back. The lil pup didn't even react. His whimpers got only louder. 

 

“Well he is a smart dog, maybe he tried to tell you about the thief?” Jaune wondered, looking widely at the lil dog.

 

“No, not just that… Something else. He seems worried about something. I can't tell if it's about the thief or the relic.” Blake commented with a sigh, still gently patting the lil dog's back as he continued to sniff the shredded clothes.  _ What's so important about these clothes? They're just bloody rags and shreds…  _ But just out of curiosity, Blake picked up the clothing piece, by the one piece that seemed still intact. Bloody, but intact. It felt warm. Like it was recently worn. She instantly looked up and around. 

 

“Blake?” Weiss asked, noticing the sudden movement “Something up?” 

 

Blake's ears flicked side to side, listening to any odd sounds near them. Only the soft brushing of bushes and leaves from the wind and footsteps were heard. She looked to the concerned Weiss “It's still warm, they must've left not too long ago.”

 

“Are you saying they're still out here?” Jaune asked, already reaching for his weapon. 

 

Blake looked forward, to the big tree. Nothing else under it, not a bag with a relic glimmer near it. “No, they left. I know they had a bag with what I think was the relic, by that tree.” she pointed “If they knew we'd come back, then they would have scrambled fast and far. But just in case… I think we should regroup with the rest in Taiyang's house.”

 

“Good idea.” Jaune agreed, though not lowering his hand from his weapon nor his guard. If they were to get ambushed, then this would be a perfect place to get sneaked up on. They had to move. Right now. Not risking it any more. And with that, they all gathered up and found their way back. 

 

\--------------------

 

_ The sound of flames roared through the lush forest, the sounds of fighting coming before them. Ruby's steps were careful, cautious, as she approached the roaring blaze. Before her stood a woman, heavily panting as her blade sat jabbed to the ground. She was slumped over it, barely on her feet. She watched as the flames in front of her decimated whatever camp had been there before. Charred bodies and poorly made wooden and pelted structures burned to a crisp. Ruby watched carefully, standing still. The air near the fire was too thick to be close to it. She didn’t want to go anywhere closer, but the woman still stood there. She was rather worried for her. Then, with a deep exhale, the woman turned. Her piercing red eyes staring right at silver ones. “What… Are you doing here?” She asked. Wiping the sut and moving her black hair away from her face. The trademark of a maiden, the fire in the eyes, barely sparking as she watched her. The crimson red blood, glistened in the moonlight, as it poured out of her side. She didn’t bother to cover it. _

 

_ “I could ask you the same thing, Raven. What happened?” Ruby finally asked, her voice low and rather hesitant. She was in no shape to fight, nor get anywhere on her own. “Did you kill…” She trailed off, looking at whatever was left of the bodies. The roaring flames continued to roam the area. It almost looked like a giant campfire. But worse. _

 

_ Raven exhaled again. “The strong live, the weak die…” She said. Her words vague as usual. Though, slightly more tired than usual. She did look like she just walked out of that fireplace. She inhaled, adjusting in her slumped over stance, straightening her back and readying her blade. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” She asked, as if her blade was readied to fight a ghost. _

 

_ “I…” Ruby inhaled. She looked like she went to and back from hell. Her tired eyes and scars on her face said a lot. Her own ripped up attire said another. A rather thick and black hooded cloak, instead of her usual light and red one. Something was different about her, and Raven could tell. Well aside from her learning that the leader of team RWBY perished during a battle, something was odd. “I should be. But I’m not.” _

 

_ “You look like you went through hell.” Raven said, finally lowering her blade and setting it into it’s rightful place, the scabbard. She approached the wilted rose, curiosity sparking her. Though, her exhausted body didn’t let her to act so casual. She stumbled on her own feet, but lucky for her, the wilted rose was there to help. She grabbed her, pulling her up by her arm. Then setting it over her shoulders, helping her stand.  _

_ “You’re hurt…” Ruby whispered, as her eyes scanned the older woman’s figure. Blood was seeping out from a few places, but the major gash in her side was the worst one. It almost looked like… A bullet went through her at point blank range. It was bad. Real bad. _

 

_ “I’ll live…” She said with a hiss, her body entirely sore from the fighting that took place earlier. Having an entire tribe of bandits come after you is rather… Challenging.  _

 

_ “The strong live and the weak die, right?” Ruby said, trying to boost the mood to a better one. _

 

_ “I should be dead then.” Raven simply said, a groan escaping her. _

 

_ Ruby chuckled, dryly. Whatever strength she had, she focused it on helping Raven stay upright. Even when she felt so weak, she refused to leave her alone in some much needed help.  She grinned “So should I…” _

 

\-------------------------

 

“So,” Ruby began, the live sounds of the city echoing around them, as the two walked from alleyway to alleyway, neatly secluded from the city folk. Both of them could be without their respectful Grimm masks, well Raven didn’t really care, but then again she is more or less wanted. “Who the heck is Diamondjaw and  _ why _ are we meeting him?” She asked, her tired eyes scanning their surroundings for any threats.

 

“A friend.” Raven simply said, she doesn’t call much people friends, so that was rather peculiar. Ruby gave her a very skeptic look, begging for her to elaborate further. “Think… Roman Torchwick of Patch but not really a jerk.” Huh, Torchwick. That’s a name she hasn’t heard in a while. Also a reason why Torchwick’s lil friend, Neopolitan, or simply Neo, is quite spiteful when it comes to her. Then again, everyone but the ‘baddies’ and Raven know she’s alive. She’s not so sure about Neo, as far as she knows, Neo isn’t as deep with Salem like the rest. Only reason she helped them, or Cinder, just for her spite towards Ruby. Yeah, life is a mess.

 

“Not really a jerk? Yeah, I’ll be the judge of that.” As they walked further and further, Ruby noticed how badly the alleyways have gotten. Like, really bad. Graffiti on the walls, trash everywhere, a few bins on fire here and there, the casings of bullets and holes in the walls meant trouble. They were definitely in the bad part of town. “Can’t say I expected something nice, but this place stinks.”

 

“Well what can you expect from a bunch of criminals? Can’t exactly stay somewhere nice and do all of your illegal business there.” Good point on that one. “Come on, we’re close.” And they sure were close. They had to step out of the alley’s, but the streets weren’t so different. Crooks, thieves, underpaid workers, all sorts of people on the other end of the stick roamed them. 

 

The two finally reached their destination. Or so it seemed by where Raven had stopped leading them. They found themselves standing in front of a rather large but abandoned looking theatre house. ‘The Diamond of Patch’ the sign above the entrance read. Though it looked abandoned, the two men upfront who seemed like they were guarding the place, didn’t make it look like it was an unimportant building. The two men were bulky in size, they had visible scars and tattoos all over them. Their hips beared obvious firearms, both of them carried some sort of communication devices. 

 

“Wait here, let me talk with them.” Raven whispered to Ruby, as her eyes laid on the two guards. Ruby nodded, staring at Raven. Her guard up as she has never been in this part of town.

 

Raven cleared her throat as she approached the two, their eyes landing on her immediately. “Hello, boys, is your boss in?” She flashed a confident smile, staring up at them. The two looked at eachother, then back at Raven. One of them looked further ahead at Ruby. She tensed up, even with her hood hiding her face, she felt anxious. 

 

“Boss ain’t got no appointments today. Better get out of here, pretty face, before you get yourself in trouble.” One of them said, staring Raven down. She kept her eyes on him.

 

“Ah, so he is in.” She calmly said to herself. Her expression then changed, to that of a rather spiteful one. “If you don’t want to choke on your own shoe, then you better let us in.”  _ Uh oh. _ Ruby tensed up even more, was she really gonna fight them?

 

The two guards looked at eachother again, lightly alarmed by such a threat. The one that didn’t speak with Raven first sighed deeply, actually looking fearful of her. “Y’know you should really check in beforehand, Raven. Diamondjaw has been expecting you.” The other guard looked at his partner, then back at Raven. Holding back any words of disagreement to the other one. The two did look ages apart.

 

Raven flashed a smile again, then looked back at Ruby. “Come on, let’s head in.” She waved with her hand, signalling that she could walk over. Ruby though, was rather taken aback by what just happened. But she followed suite either way. Nervously stepping past the guards and following Raven inside.

 

A long and wide hall was met. It was dimly lit, the walls had scratches and of course graffiti all over them. Giving off the vibe of the place being completely abandoned.  Except that it wasn’t. Footsteps and chatter were heard up ahead, behind a rather thick entrance.

 

“Soooo, what can we expect from Diamondjaw and his… Men?” Ruby asked, trying to break the silence and get more information about this place. Despite having to deal with criminals before, Ruby felt rather cautious and nervous. Especially without anything concealing her face. Though, she highly doubted anyone would recognize her, she still had her guard up. The past few months have been nothing but social anxiety and paranoia for her.

 

“Well you saw the two up front. Some are idiots some are less idiotic. And Diamondjaw… Well, he’s different with everyone. Might threaten you with a knife, might gladly drink whiskey with you, might immediately call his guards- And so on and so on.” Raven explained, her voice completely unamused. “I haven’t figured out why he reacts differently to people, but I think it’s something with honesty. That’s why you shouldn’t be hiding your face from him. Because, honestly, he can read someone like an open book.”

 

“Oh.” Ruby simply said, giving some thought. “What do you think is gonna be his reaction towards me? Do you think I’ll get my eyes ripped out or have tea time with him?” She asked, trying to calm herself down with those questions.  _ I mean, I don’t think I’m a lying jerk like those criminals, but… _

 

“Like I’ve said, his reactions are always different with people. I couldn’t predict it exactly.” That brought some concern to the younger of the two, “But, I believe you fall on the better side of the people spectre for him.” She couldn’t tell if Raven was smiling  _ and _ trying to get her to feel better. This is quite frankly the opposite of what she thought Raven was like. She saw her as cynical, spiteful and cold. Not this calm and rather caring. This woman will forever be a mystery to her.

 

“Gotcha.” With that, they approached the dimly lit inner entrance. Sliding doors moved aside, letting them pass. Inside, was a rather large space. It didn’t look like a theatre at all. Instead of any large screens, was a rather large wooden stage. Tables covered the floor before the stage, two old fashioned bars were near the back. A staircase lead up to an atrium with a large glass window, staring down onto the lounge. It definitely seemed like the place where a crime boss would linger, as that same staircase was guarded. Of course, that’s where they needed to go.

 

“Your weapons.” One of them said, to which Raven obliged. Then Ruby followed suite. She didn’t want to cause any trouble after all, but being without her weapons made her rather anxious. Though she understood why she needed to be stripped of any and all weapons. But, the problem wasn’t with the security. Her Crescent Rose is an item she did not want to lose.

 

It’s not like they were entering this crime boss’s lair powerless. Raven  _ is _ the spring maiden after all, one of the most powerful women to exist. And Ruby did have a secret up her sleeve, that could easily tear through this fine establishment. Though, keeping that sealed away was much prefered. Her fists would do just fine. With the physical ‘training’ she endured under captivity, she found herself more than capable to brawl with her fists. Surprisingly she gained some muscle mass, it wasn’t like she was kept in hunger there. They did want to keep her alive and strong. The only thing that weakened her, were the constant beatings. Yeah… Times were… Tough there.

 

As they walked up the stairs, yelling could be heard from the atrium. The voice seemed to belong to a man. Ruby tensed up, he didn’t seem like the friendliest of types already.

 

Once they entered, they were met with a rather unpleasant sight. A rather tall and large man, with an orange beard with little specks of white in it, he was wearing a black vest over a clean white shirt and some black pants. He was pointing a custom revolver at two men. He had a big frown on his face, and he didn’t care much for the two women that just entered.

 

“Now you tell me,” He pointed his gun at the man on the right “ _ Who _ messed up the order at the docks?!” The two of them were shaking in their shoes, obviously terrified of their apparent boss. Raven and Ruby remained quiet, seeing how much of an important moment he was in.

 

“H-He did!” The man on the right pointed to the one on the left, he flinched. He seemed rather young, maybe early 20s young.  _ Too young _ for this.  _ This is horrible… _ The two could only watch this in shock.

 

Diamondjaw pointed at the younger one. Rather irritated by this… Incident. Whatever happened at the docks, really peeved him off. He seemed ready to shoot at the young man. Already loading up a shot for the kill. Ruby frowned and with a flurry of black she appeared in front of Diamondjaw, blocking him from the young man. “Don't!”

 

Diamondjaw’s, well jaw, went agape by the young rose’s sudden appearance. He looked down at her, wondering where she came from. Looking to the side, he saw a rather unamused Raven, crossing her arms and looking at Diamondjaw. He puzzled it together, coming to the conclusion the young woman came with Raven. He looked back at her and the two men, lowering his weapon. “Well, well, well… I would be careful, lil missy, jumping in front of a loaded gun for a bunch of failures might get you shot.” The two men were still shaking in their spots.

 

“What did they do so bad that you’d want to kill them for? Can’t they fix whatever they did so bad?” Ruby asked. Why did she care so much for a bunch of low lives? Maybe it’s her huntress intuition kicking in. She never approved of killing someone, though, a bit hypocritical. She wanted some people dead. By her hands. Yeah, that thirst for blood was something she did not like herself, but felt the need to carry out.

 

The boss stood there quiet for a moment. Wondering in her words. He sighed deeply and looked at the men again. “You two better get outta here and retrieve those crates. I don’t care if you need to flip the city over to find them, but it better be done. Or else, well, this lil miss won’t be here to save you.” And with that, the two men nodded nervously and scampered off. Man, he had them terrified. 

 

“Now then,” He began, stepping over to a large mahogany desk, setting his weapon on it. He sat down as well, intertwining his hands together and looking at the two women. “What brings you here, Raven? And who is this lil miss with you?” he flashed a short smirk. It's like all the fury from before has just disappeared. 

 

Ruby looked at Raven who just smirked and stepped over to the desk, sitting down on one of the fancy chairs. “Well, me and my friend here came for some business… Ah she can introduce herself, and tell you why we're here...” She looked over at Ruby, who was still looming around awkwardly. 

 

She didn't know if she could trust him, but if Raven insisted on it, while fully knowing her want to stay unknown, meant that her identity wouldn't get leaked out. She sighed lightly and sat down on one of the chairs as well. “I uhm… My name is Ruby Rose.” Diamondjaw's face lit up for a moment, a little smile spreading across his face, “We've come here because of… Some recent bounties.” Raven reached down for a scroll, it definitely didn't belong to her. She placed it down on the desk, showing the screen to Diamondjaw. The listings of a few hits were shown, Ruby shifted uncomfortably at the information.  _ Oh how deep I'm going in for you guys…  _

 

Diamondjaw stared at the screen for a good moment, then looked up at the two. “What about these hits? They're public to everyone interested.”

 

“That's the problem.” Ruby interrupted “ _ They _ shouldn't have bounties on them. Their information shouldn't be available to… Murderers and thieves.” This made the criminal boss frown. 

 

“Well if a client ordered it then it's not a problem for me. Business for both sides.” He simply explained. This made Ruby rather… Agitated. But she tried to keep her cool, succeeding at it. The effects caused by last night's events really had her on edge. 

 

“Do you know this client? Do you know what side  _ she _ is on?” She spoke up again with venom in her tone “This client of yours is on the side of pure evil. The side that wants to destroy the world, including your little business here.” Man, the mood of the room changed drastically.  _ Never expected to see such sprunk from you, Ruby.  _ Raven thought, quietly watching the two of them. 

 

“Tsk.” He simply went “What makes you think I’ll believe you, missy? I don’t think the world is left defenseless, seeing as how  _ you _ come into my fine establishment talking about the grand evil of the world.” He did have a point. There was a force trying to stop the world from falling to absolute doom.  _ He… Has a point… But that didn’t mean everyone should just shrug at it and get whatever they’re doing their way. _

 

After moments of silence, Raven finally speaks up. “Ruby, who did Neo work with before?” Ruby took a moment to think what Raven was asking, then she realized.  _ Torchwick, a crime boss… Used to be one at least. _ She looked back at Diamondjaw.

 

“...Roman Torchwick.” She said with a lowered voice. Diamondjaw stayed quiet. A fierce fury bubbling inside of him. He clenched his fist, then slammed it against his desk, making Ruby flinch. He stood up furiously, daggers in his eyes.

 

“That lil girl knows  _ Torchwick _ ?!” He yelled. “That son of a  _ bitch _ ! God damn it, I  _ knew  _ that lil shit is still around!” Huh, who knew one simple mention of a name would make a man lose it.  _ He must’ve known Torchwick… Is Raven showing me to his weakness? _

 

“Torchwick’s… Not still around. He’s gone?” Ruby asked, wondering as to why he was referring to Torchwick in present tense. It’s been years since Torchwick lost his life at the fall of Beacon, Ruby witnessed it with her own eyes. Diamondjaw’s furious expression changed. It looked like he got subdued by what Ruby was implying. 

 

“...What? You’re telling me he’s dead?” He asked. His voice rather low. Ruby simply nodded, a tinge of pain in her eyes. She never wanted to see an enemy die like that, she  _ never _ intended for his death. Though, she doesn’t feel the same way about sparing the enemy now. Torchwick was less than a pawn, the true players are the one’s who follow Salem’s words. “...How? When?” He stepped away from his desk, turning his back to the two. He headed towards the drink cabinet, in the corner of his office.

 

“He died at the fall of Beacon. A Griffon Grimm got him. Neo, that little girl, was there with him. But of course, she survived.” Ruby said again.  _ I’m sorry Neo, I know I’ll need to face you again soon. Damn… If we do get Diamondjaw to call his men off, she’ll see this and come here. She kicked my butt in Atlas… _

 

Diamondjaw sighed deeply, looking away from the many drinks he has gathered up. He looked at Ruby. A rather sad look now. “That bastard… He was like a brother to me. He took money from me and scrammed to Vale, saying that he got himself into some deal with this black haired chick.”  _ Oh. _

 

“Cinder…” Ruby mumbled to herself, a deep fury enveloping her head. If she gets angry, right after last night, this might get bad. She exhaled “That woman,” she began “is Cinder Fall. One of the worst people on the face of Remnant, and the reason why Torchwick is dead.” Diamondjaw listened to her intently, already hating that name. “That’s why Neo came to you. She’s working with them, to stop…” She trailed off “My friends. And they’re here to stop Cinder and her master. To… Save the world.”

 

“So that’s why you want the bounties off?” Diamondjaw asked, looking at the scroll for a second, then looking back at Ruby. He stared right into her eyes.  As if expecting to see into her soul.

 

“Yes.” Ruby said. Staring right back at the emerald colored eyes of the mob boss in front of her.

 

A dry chuckle was heard. The two looked at Raven. “I told you it was worth listening to her.” 

 

Finally, Diamondjaw flashed a smile. “Well what else could I expect from Summer’s kid huh?”  _ Wait what? He knows my mom? _ Ruby sat there, her expression in shock. She looked at Raven, then at Diamondjaw. He looked at her, still smiling. “You really do remind me of your mother, kid.”

 

“You… You knew my mom? How?” Ruby asked, her voice almost shaking.  _ How come everyone knew my mom but me?!  _

 

“A few good decades ago, I was out on a walk with my family. Near the docks y’know, it was a calm evening. But…” Diamondjaw began, his expression changing “Man, we never saw that sea Grimm coming. That bastard almost snagged my twin girls right from me. But, as luck would have it, right before it bit our faces off, a flash of light went right into the jaws of that thing. Before we knew it, that Grimm was nothing but a puff of black mist… She saved me and my little girls. I owe her my life.” This almost brought Ruby to tears. She was only able to learn about her mother through other people, the most vivid of memories being her only relationship connection with her. Raven didn’t say a word. She actually got to meet Summer on a more personal level. So it was rather hard to talk about her.

 

“Yeah…” Ruby said, not knowing what to say else. She still didn’t know how to feel about her mother. Everyone that knew her spoke so highly of her. It almost created this pressure to be just like her. As good as she was. As kind hearted and self less like she was. She was… A lot to uphold to. And Ruby was certainly not close to her mother. No, not when she was something she sought to destroy. 

 

“So you’re gonna call off those bounties right?” Raven suddenly asked, standing up.

 

“Consider it done. But… Ruby,” Diamondjaw spoke up, turning to the youngest one in the room, making her snap out of her odd daze. She looked curiously at him. “I get that Neo has some vendetta against you and your friends, correct?” Ruby nodded “You do also know that she'll notice that the bounties are gone? And that she'll come back to Patch to solve this ‘problem’?” 

 

“Yeah… I know. I'm fully ready to face her.” Ruby stood up as well, seeing Raven head to the door already.  _ She's been real quiet this entire time…  _

 

“Y'know what, I'll help you.” He said, looking down at her “I'll alert you once she enters Patch, or even Vale. I could even help on setting you up to face her.”

 

Ruby's face lit up in disbelief. She never expected to get help from the likes of him. “Really?”

 

“Of course. I just need you to stay in contact with me.”  _ Oh, yikes… I'm gonna need a scroll for that…  _

 

Ruby nervously chuckled “One problem though…” Diamondjaw tilted his head to the side in wonder “Y'see I… Don't have a scroll. And I don't really walk around the city and stuff.”

 

He simply laughed “Well that's not a problem at all! Here,” he grabbed the one scroll on the table, the one that Raven had brought in. He tapped some things on it and handed it over to Ruby. “Has my contacts and everything, clear to use whenever. Might come in handy, eh?”

 

All she could do was smile. Today was a rather good day. She nodded thankfully and stuffed the scroll into her pockets. “Thank you, Diamondjaw.”

 

“Any time, kiddo. And you can call me Jack, or Diamondjaw if you prefer.” Raven’s eyes went wide for a second, Ruby just smiled.  _ Man, he really isn't a jerk…  _ “See you around too Raven.” Ruby nodded again, and sought after Raven. The two older one's shared a look, but a respectful one. And with that they left. 

 

As they had retrieved their weapons and stepped out into the darker side of the city, Ruby got her hood up and mask on, not risking it any longer. And with good timing as well… 

 

Up on the buildings, a rather unusual sight in this part of town. A dusty black crow, flying across, darting from building to building. It’s crimson red eyes scanning the streets below it. Every nook and cranny, every alley and main street, every and any path. Odd behaviour for a random bird. But it wasn’t just some ordinary bird.

 

“Hey, Raven?” Ruby turned to her older ally, her Grimm mask muffling her voice. The mentioned woman turned to face Ruby, her crimson red eyes piercing through the younger one’s mask. A questioning look on her, as she stared her down. “Why were you so quiet the entire time we were talking with Diamondjaw?”

 

Raven stayed silent. An unreadable expression on her face. Until a smile slowly crept up on her face. “Well,” she began “as if you needed my help getting through with him. You’re a natural when it comes to diplomacy with dangerous people.” She actually seemed proud of her. Which was, quite amazing and rare to see.  _ If only you had stayed with Yang and dad… _

 

“Thanks? I guess? I wouldn’t call myself that much of a diplomat, but... “ Ruby paused, noticing a small black flurry above them, in the alleyway.  _ Just a bird, calm down… _ Raven looked at the younger one oddly, wondering why she paused for so long. Then Raven looked up. Frowning, almost instantaneously. 

 

The bird landed on a railing, on one of the many old fire escapes. Raven keeping her eyes on it still. Two pairs of crimson red eyes, staring each other down. After a moment, the bird flew off. 

 

“Raven?” asked Ruby.  _ Was that bird a crow? _ “Was that-” she began, before getting cut off rudely by Raven. 

 

“Yes. That was Qrow.” She spitefully said. Not saying another word and just continuing to walk through the alleyway. Ruby, who was still paused in her footsteps, ran up to her, walking alongside.

 

“What are we going to do? Isn’t he going to-” 

 

“ _ We _ are going to do nothing.” Raven bluntly said “He’s gonna gather up your friends, tell them that we’re actually working together and that’s it. He’ll come for both of us.”

 

“We can’t just do nothing! I’m not that good of a fighter like you, there’s no way that I’d be able to stand my ground in a fight with him!” Ruby argued, her pace quickening to match that of Raven’s.

 

“I said  _ we _ aren’t going to do anything, but  _ I _ am.” She explained “I’m fully aware of your skill, you could easily best Qrow. But you  _ don’t _ want to fight him. That’s why I’ll seek him out first and explain this. As vaguely as needed.”

 

Ruby remained quiet, processing this plan of the older one’s. She shook her head, a bit worried of this plan. “But what will I do then? What if he tracks me first?” 

 

“Stay in the shadows, hide.” Raven simply explained “Don’t show your face, don’t show yourself anywhere. Just hide.”

 

“You know I can’t just stay hidden away!” The younger of the two almost yelled, just now expressing in how much of a tight situation she was in “Neo’s coming, Salem’s lackeys are  _ definitely _ coming here too. I can’t stay hidden with them around!”

 

“Then don’t let your emotions get the best of you!” Raven stopped in her steps, turning towards Ruby, obviously angry “The entire reason why  _ they _ don’t know you’re alive, is because you’re letting your emotions get to you. If you just focused, if you pushed those emotions away then you’d do yourself a good favor.” There’s that cold and menacing woman, Ruby thought so highly of.   
  
Ruby stayed quiet, yet again. A silenced fury bubbling inside of her by such words.  _ She’s right, but I can’t just do nothing while they’re at risk!  _ “No.” She said bluntly, her tone having venom in it “I won’t stay hidden, I won’t sit back and do nothing. You know why?” She asked her, looking at any sign of an answer. Raven just pouted, crossing her arms while staring at her. Ruby exhaled “It’s because… If I just pushed my emotions away, the only thing that keeps me going, the only thing that keeps me aligned with the human side of me and my  _ love _ ,  _ my compassion _ that I feel for my team and friends, then you wouldn’t see me here. Not only would I have quit this, this desperate attempt at saving the world from  _ her _ , but I’d quit my own life. Well, whatever’s left of it...” With that last part, Raven lowered her arms, her mouth slightly agape and a very worried look of concern on her face. It chilled her down to the bone by such words, from someone as bright like Ruby, who now stood there before her, broken.  _ She’s really been through a lot… _

 

“...Fine. Just,” Raven turned away, not daring to look at her again “keep yourself safe. Do whatever, just keep yourself safe. Got it?” That almost sounded like an order. Well, in reality, it really was an order.

 

“Fine.” With that, the two went on their separate ways. Raven had turned into her bird form, while Ruby just snuck around the alleyways of the city. Getting a huge need to leave the rather large population centre. That heated moment with Raven, really set her on edge. She was in no mood to suffer with her own demons again...

 

Back on top of the buildings, that same crow had just landed on one of them. But with a blink of an eye, in it’s place now stood a man. Qrow. He looked around, grunting with a sigh, as he pulled out his scroll. With a few taps, he sent out a message. To a familiar blond, named Jaune. It read: “tell everyone to clear up at tai’s house, and meet me at the safehouse. we have to talk about something important, be careful”. He stuffed the scroll back into his shirt, looking down onto the city of Patch. He sighed once more, a displeased look on his face. “What the hell did you get yourself into, Raven?”

 

\-------------

 

“We were at the Autumn mountains when she died… We got ambushed as we were walking through them, any other path was too slow for us. At first, we thought something was wrong when we noticed no other people there, as Ozpin told us, it’s a popular trade route for the locals. But then… Out of nowhere, everything around us set fire. There were gunshots. I didn’t even notice those bastards sneaking up behind us and completely catching us off guard. It was… It was a bad fight. We were losing, I almost thought that it was it for us. I got hit in the head, really badly. The rest were already on the ground. But… As my consciousness was fading… I… I saw Ruby and Cinder, duel near the edge. I saw her… Take a bad hit. And then… Everything went black. I swore I heard her scream… I tried to get up, I  _ tried _ … But…” Yang explained, she was sitting on her old bed. In her old bedroom. With her father, Taiyang. He was clutching a ragged red cloak, that belonged to Ruby. He was listening intently to her painful remembrance. “When we came too, they… She, was gone. The only thing left was her cloak… And a bloody trail, leading off the cliff…” Thick tears were already rolling down Yang’s cheeks. “Dad… I-I’m so sorry… I tried… I-I tried…” she sobbed, covering her face.

 

Taiyang just sat there quietly for a moment, barely keeping his tears at bay. His grip on the ragged cloak tightened. His piercing blue stare almost seemed to put a hole through the already ripped up cloak. The silence was deafening. Yang’s sobs were the only thing that were heard. Tai inhaled shakily, daring to look away from the cloak. He let go of it with his one hand, slowly setting it on Yang’s shoulder. “Yang…” He whispered.

 

“I’m so sorry, dad… It’s my fault… I-I should have… I should have…” She choked out, moving her hands to stare at them, as her tears fell on them. Even after several good months to grieve, she still couldn’t think about her little sister without getting depressed, without blaming herself. That fateful night changed so much…

 

“Yang.” He sternly said, keeping his grip on her shoulder and his own cool. “Whatever you say, it’s not your fault.” his voice rather hoarse and low, but it remained calm. It remained strong. Not a choke or stutter in his words. “It’s… It’s those people’s faults. You weren’t the one to hurt her.”

 

Yang sniffled, looking away from her hands. Tears still thick and round in her eyes. She looked up at her father, those sad lavender eyes staring at him deeply. She wondered, why wasn’t he sobbing like she was. He’s lost more than she has.

 

“I know for a fact that,” he began, his blue eyes staring back at lavender ones “wherever she is now, she’s watching over you. You and your team. I know that she’s proud, to see you come this far.” as he was saying, Yang’s arms came wrapping up around him. Her weeps drowned out from his shirt. 

 

As she cried, Taiyang shifted his hands to the red cloak. He slowly pulled it up onto Yang’s back, moving her luscious blonde locks away. He wrapped up the cloak around her, making her pull away from him. She looked at him with confusion. “Your mother… Summer, always loved cloaks. When you were little, while she was still around, you and Ruby used to wrap yourselves in her cloak. When I asked why, you’d always give me one answer: That it felt safe. That it felt like you were protected.” he managed to weakly smile, remembering those nostalgic days “Guess it spread over to Ruby… But now, I want you to have it. To feel safe. To feel like they’re protecting you.”

 

“But…” she calmed down, bringing her arm up to wipe the tears away “What about you?” she asked, making Tai pull up an eyebrow, questioning what she meant. “Are you going to be okay?” she really was concerned about him. Not a single time did he express his grievance with her.

 

He managed to chuckle, out of all the reactions he mustered, a dry chuckle. He smiled weakly, exhaling deeply “Yeah. Don’t worry about me, my sunny little dragon, worry about yourself. You have a world to save don’t you?” this surprised Yang a lot, her eyes went wide. Was he really gonna let his now only daughter go into the big scary world to save it from evils much worse?

 

“You’re still letting me go out? T-To save the world? Even after what happened?” she asked, almost in a shock. She was sure she would have to get the rest to help her out of the death grip her father would hold her in. 

 

“No one else could do it. They need you. I can’t hold you back.” he sadly said, hoping to whatever higher being actually watched her, that she’d come out of any conflict alive. “After all, you were always the one to get yourself on some crazy daring adventure. Saving someone, or the world in this case, is a sweet bonus. And I couldn’t be prouder of that. I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

Yang smiled. She actually smiled.  _ Wherever you are, Ruby, I’ll make sure to do both you and dad proud. I’ll make sure to stay safe. I’ll make sure to protect the rest.  _ The two shared a loving look. Before they knew it, they embraced each other once more. Both of them hugging the life out of each other. They stayed like that for a good while, before the sound of an opening door alerted them.

 

Back downstairs, the two that had stayed back, Maria and Oscar, rose to their feet as Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora and Ren stepped inside. Happily and thankfully unharmed. A moment’s notice later, Yang and her father descended the stairs, curious as to what’s going on now. No one questioned why she wore that painfully familiar cloak.

 

Jaune inhaled “So, we didn’t find a lot in the woods, but uh… Qrow just messaged me, saying that we should regroup back at the safe house? It sounds really important and serious.”

 

The group shared a few looks, but they were already readying up to head back into the city. Yang looked back at her father, her expression sad but unreadable. Taiyang proudly smiled, setting his hand on her shoulder and quickly pulling her into a tight hug. “Go.” he whispered. “Don’t be afraid to come visit me, kiddo.”

  
Yang quietly nodded, her arms still tight around him. "I'll come visit you, I promise."  _ I promise to stay safe… Not just for you, but for Ruby too. I promise. _


	6. Cold Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN, SHADY'S BACK- For now.  
> Real sorry this came in so late. My motivation has never been this low, but aye it's slowly coming back. Writer's block is a whole bitch.  
> I return back to the shadows, but as always, stay awesome you guys! And constructive criticism always welcome! I really want to know what you guys think about this, and what I should focus on more, and what you guys expect in the future. Gets my evil side going >:3

_ Ugh… I really need to get some sleep… Maybe I can find some soft grass or something…  _ Ruby's mind wondered, begging for some relaxation. The interaction she had with Raven really put her in a bad mood. What's worse is that both of them were right, more or less. Raven's argument that emotions ruin her common sense, is quite right. It would be better for her to just reveal herself. But then… Ruby's lost herself. She doesn't even know if she's still human. As far as she is aware, her emotions are the only thing that keep her sane. It's a real dilemma. That she won't follow up to at all. 

 

She was quite deep in her thoughts. So deep in fact, that she didn't even notice herself wander into the forest back again. The same area where she grew up in.  _ And _ she was in broad daylight, with her Grimm mask on. Pretty suspicious if you ask her. She wasn't even moving through the very forest, she was moving along the paths and trails. A foolish move. She wasn't too far away from the city either, so she could get easily spotted by pretty much anyone. 

 

_ If only I could just find an old mattress… Even a haystack would do… Ugh, I really need to clear out my head. Stupid emotions…  _  Her thoughts continued to ramble on, as she made her way deeper and deeper into the forest. Then she stopped. Hearing chatter and footsteps further ahead. She immediately ducked into the bushes, hiding quietly. She sat there for a moment, the footsteps and chatter getting louder and louder. 

 

"...So you're pretty sure that they have the relic?" One of the voices went.  _ Relic? Wait a minute…  _ At first she didn't recognize the voices, but once she did, she swore she almost jumped. It got even clearer once they were in view. It was… Her friends. And team.  _ What the heck are they doing here? Shouldn't they be at dad's? _ Ruby wondered, trying to distract herself from getting caught up in her emotions once more. 

 

"Yeah, I mean, the coincidences are uncanny. The Grimm masked 'ninja', the thief and the Grimm turning person have gotta be one and the same!" Jaune answered.  _ Dammit, of course they'd figure that out so fast!  _ Ruby cursed to herself, barely keeping her mouth shut. 

 

"Well, at least it's just  _ one _ person." Yang pointed out, "We can take them, easy. Just gotta make a plan on getting them, and that's it, we nail 'em." her voice was filled with confidence. Something that Ruby was grateful for. The group walked past her, not even daring to stare at the bushes. She was  _ this  _ close to them.  _ This _ close to her  _ team _ . Her family. And yet… She still remained unknown. Though, the pause in Calavera's footsteps said otherwise. It was only for a few seconds, but Ruby could tell she was suspicious.  _ Just keep walking… _ She continued to walk, her walking 'stick' hitting the ground with each step. 

 

"Hopefully, Qrow has some base for a plan already. Bet that's what's so important, maybe he saw them in town?" Jaune wondered along with the rest.  _ So that really was Qrow… I just hope he didn't see me without my mask.  _

 

"Well we'll find out what he has for us once we get back to the safehouse. Really confused about why he calls it that, it's literally just a simple penthouse kinda place…" Yang continued on, their conversation and voices getting further and further. Until she couldn't hear it completely. Ruby slowly moved out of the bushes, careful not to make any loud noises.  _ I should really follow them back to the city… Maybe find out where they're staying.  _ She thought to herself, until her thoughts were cut short by a sudden yawn from her.  _ Follow first, sleep later… _

 

After making sure no one saw her, she rolled out of the bushes. Careful not to make a sound. She followed the group, keeping a rather large distance between them. Close enough to see them, but far enough to stay hidden, even with a sudden head turn, it would take a good moment for them to notice her. She didn't really need to follow them to the very end. Just knowing what building they'd be in would be enough. Thank goodness for the rather small island of Patch, that half of it was the city of Patch. Making the distance rather short from the forest's and natura. It made the other half of the island perfect for a Grimm hiding spot. Which wasn't perfect at all for the islands inhabitants. 

 

As they entered the outskirts of the city, Ruby soon realized how little foliage for cover she's gonna have here. But not to worry, she knew the city enough to hide within it. Of course the distance had to be shortened between her and the group, seeing how many people were already gathering up. Crowds and crowds of people, rushing to their jobs or just going about their day. Thankfully, she wasn't noticed by anyone. Even better, she saw the group enter a rather large apartment complex. She looked up at the building, amazed by the sheer scale of it. Not the biggest thing she's ever seen though, hell there’s bigger one’s around it, but it still left her in awe. As she looked up, she noticed a bird. A crow to be exact. A few good stories above, sitting on a railing.  _ Qrow… So that's their floor too. Good.  _ She looked around, making sure she still wasn't noticed. Once she was, she backtracked out of the city. Seeking shelter in the nearby forest. 

 

About an hour later, Ruby found the perfect spot: Natural cover, a river for food and water, some rock formations for protection, and even a perfectly long patch of grass. She flattened it out, pulling some of it to make it more comfortable. And after setting her cloak, mask and pouch down, two by her side and the other she had laid down on the grass, she dropped down. Sinking into the soft cover, with a noise of approval. She slowly closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was already dozing off. Softly breathing as she was swept away into her dreamland… 

 

\----------------

 

"You're joking right?" Yang asked, clear irritation in her voice. She paced around, her foot stomping on the floor. "We gotta deal with  _ her _ now?!" Of course, Yang would never be ecstatic about her mother. She left her, after all. But this really took the cake now. Working with an unknown enemy. This just makes her wonder, how angry would she be if she was with Salem? And she, no one, knew if she actually worked for her  _ now _ . 

 

“I hope to dust we don’t have to.” Qrow grumbled, his arms crossed as he looked to the obviously peeved Yang. The rest remained quiet. Raven, being a  _ very _ sensitive subject to both Qrow and Yang. It would be best not to temper the blondie even more. Qrow sighed deeply, he scratched the side of his face in irritation. “I think we might be dealing with a  _ third _ party. Us, Salem, and now her with that… Whatever-the-hell person.”

 

“Great! Just what we needed.” Jaune exhaled, obvious annoyance in his tone. They were  _ all _ tired of dealing with ill intentioned people, when the true enemy was a  _ real _ monster. He adjusted his sitting position, focusing on Qrow. “Though, kinda good news. We think that the thief, the Grimm turner and… ‘Ninja’,” Nora quietly nodded to that last remark, Jaune refused to call them that, but he had to admit, it made some sense. Plus they didn’t know what to call them else. “Is one person. Sooo… That’s kinda good right? Three’s better than one.”

 

“Tch, of course. Though, one problem, it’s  _ two _ now. And one can  _ probably _ turn into a Grimm,” Blake looked away, her arms crossed and an expression of discomfort on her face. Weiss had her hand on her shoulder, comforting her.  “while the other is a skilled warrior who is also a  _ maiden _ .” Qrow’s eyes focused on Yang, who turned her head away, refusing to meet his eyes. The knowledge of Raven being the spring maiden came in late. Months after they retrieved the relic of Knowledge, while in the midst of their stay in Atlas, she revealed that information. No one really asked about the spring maiden, so she really never told anyone about it. Not until that day. No one was really mad at her. Again, it is  _ Raven. _

 

“Doesn’t Raven want to stay out of it?” Ren asked, breaking the short lived silence. It definitely was a good question. “As in, stay as far away from both Salem  _ and _ Ozpin? Maybe it’s the same with the mystery person?” Nora frowned at Ren when he didn’t use ‘ninja’ for the mystery person.

 

Qrow looked at Ren, he exhaled “I highly doubt it. They stole the relic of Choice, why would they do that if they want to stay far away from this mess? Plus, no one else but Salem can give any power of Grimm to people.  _ If _ they really can turn into a Grimm.” The doubt in his voice put Blake on edge. Even with physical evidence of the attack happening, he still doubted her.

 

“I  _ wish _ that it wasn’t real.” She suddenly hissed out, “But it was, and it still stings like a bitch.” Her swearing really meant that she was  _ really _ upset with this. Yang’s attention was really caught by that. It almost seemed like Weiss was holding her back with the comforting hand. Almost. “Even if Salem gave them that power to turn into Grimm, that still doesn’t mean that they’re working for her. When I saw them… Change, it sounded like they were in tremendous pain. Bet they defected from her, but they’re still in the fight. Just… Against both sides.” A great theory. That, unbeknownst to them, beared the truth. If only they knew who that mystery person truly was…

 

“That’s…” Jaune began, a bit speechless by this ‘hypothesis’. More at the fact that it made  _ sense _ . Plus, he trusted her. Blake always noticed the details,  _ and _ asked the right questions. “That’s pretty solid, y’know.” She smiled, a bit of pride was seen on her. She looked at Qrow, who just rolled his eyes. He had to admit, that it was pretty solid.

 

 “Maybe so, but we still don’t know a damn thing about them. The only thing that we do really know, is that they know what the hell they’re actually doing. Getting Raven on their side is one thing, or so we can assume, but successfully tracking down and getting a relic? That’s a real threat for us.” The dusty ol crow kept stating the obvious. 

 

"So why are you kids still discussing this?" From the corner of the living room, Calavera croaked out. She was sitting in an armchair, holding some sort of magazine. The dust lamp next to her was turned on, giving her light to read. Eyes turned to her. "If it's really that much of a threat, why aren't you dealing with it?" 

 

Qrow frowned "We are! We're trying to figure this situation out and make a plan! We can't just waltz in with  _ nothing _ ." his response was rather agitated. Man, the stress is real. Or maybe he's just grumpy. 

 

"Then why haven't I heard a single part of this plan?" Calavera shot back, leaving the others stumped out. A small smirk frowned on her face. She dryly chuckled, seeing the wandering minds of the younglings really put a smile on her face. "You kids keep complicating this situation, and keep overlooking some major facts."

 

"Which are?" Yang blurted out, her arms crossed and her expression frowned. 

 

"They  _ helped  _ you." The old warrior was met with faces of pure confusion. It almost seemed like they were thinking that their dear old senior citizen has lost her marbles. She hasn't. "If I recall correctly, the same day we entered Patch, you four," She looked to the remnants of team RWBY and the dusty crow, "got jumped by some thugs. But, it got thwarted by this… Ninja." Nora smiled. "And even then, they didn't engage you, heck they even gave you information about the dangers that waited for us in Patch."

 

"That doesn't mean anything. They still stole  _ a relic _ . Now why would they do that if they wanted to help us?" Qrow argued. 

 

"You haven't even thought about the possibility of them getting the relic first to protect the person that held it." She was talking about Taiyang. His daughter's attention was caught more by her words. "If they had any ill attention, then they surely would have harmed, well, a lot of people." Just as she was about to continue, Blake opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get a noise out, Calavera held up her finger to silence her. "Now that, young lady, was the job of a  _ Grimm _ . Even if this ninja and the Grimm turner are one and the same, they would still be… Well, a real monster like that. Grimm may be smart, but they are  _ feral _ . And Salem's ways surely have major bad effects on ones psyche."

 

Everyone, save for Calavera herself, was completely  _ stumped _ . She was making a whole lot of sense for someone her age. 

 

A rather long silence went past. It was broken once Jaune focused his attention towards Oscar, or Ozpin to be more specific in this scenario. "Ozpin's been quiet this entire time. Any reason why?" he asked. 

 

Oscar shook his head. "No clue, he's been quiet in my head too. I think he's as stumped as we are." he answered "Ooor he's plotting. Again."

 

"Perfect. The great and powerful Oz is silent." Yang blurted out once again. Making her mistrust with Ozpin still present. 

 

"Ozpin's involvement might be the reason there's a third group in this… War." Calavera spoke up again, her mind wondering once more. "Which begs the question and adds in to Ozpin's quiet state, what does this mystery person mean to Ozpin, and what does Ozpin mean to them? Have they met before?" now that, was the question that no one was prepared for. They've been left stumped once again by the ever so clever Calavera. 

 

And as if on instant, everyone's suspicions grew, and their attention was averted to Oscar. He looked around nervously, his mind screaming at the other part to come out and talk about this. With another moment of silence, Oscar lowered his head, lost deep in his thoughts. 

 

He muttered out "He knows something, but he refuses to say it…" his voice lowered and filled with shame. He gets the brunt force for Ozpin's actions after all. But his voice said something else…

 

"Hey, Oz, can you stop over complicating this for us and say whatever you have to say?" Qrow angrily said, ready to throw some mean words around already. 

 

"He's not budging, like at all-" Oscar's words were cut off, he straightened his back as his eyes glew gold and green. A look of seriousness overcoming his face. He cleared his voice, then looked to Qrow "I have my variants on who this person might be. I have crossed the paths of many, but only a handful know of the truth behind this publicly invisible war."

 

"Well then, say your variants." Jaune asked for him to finally spill it out. 

 

"A couple of problems: some are dead, some have no idea what's at stake and who's to fight them, some have no clue at all of this." he boldly said, looking to Jaune hoping he answered the question. 

 

"Come on, Oz, there has to be someone you've angered or hurt and that doesn't hit any of those problems." Qrow pushed for more information. 

 

Ozpin went quiet for a moment, deep in thought as his mind raced through the many  _ many _ memories he had. Oscar just quietly looked through them all, but was left confused and rather shocked by a few. Finally, Ozpin spoke up again "I'm afraid there  _ was _ one person. But they've been dead long since. I saw  _ their _ final moments with my own eyes."

 

"So, no one basically." Qrow let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He exhaled through his nose deeply "We  _ still _ don't have a plan." That was still true. They don't.

 

"Hmph… Wait-" Jaune got their attention once more "We're overlooking this again. What's the other fact we know about this?" the rest looked to him in confusion "Raven!" he answered for them. Calavera smiled quietly, returning back to her magazine.

 

Qrow looked to him curiously, his eyes rather wide from the sudden burst of thinking from Jaune. The rest were ready to hear whatever he has planned as well. He always had the most unexpected, yet effective plans out of them all. "Go on."

 

\-----------------------

 

Ruby awakened to the sound of thunder. It's loud rumbling was more than alarming. She jolted up from where she lay, sweat rolling off her forehead. That really was a jump for her. A deep exhale escaped her. "Just thunder, Ruby, get it together…" she muttered, reassuring herself. Her usually silver eyes looked up at the sky, dark clouds were forming above her. One of the many waves of the storm season finally arrived. 

 

She got up, gathering her belongings. The pouch she carried on her person again, the black hood she had draped over her, while she held the Grimm mask in her hands. She looked up at the sky once more. Watching the evening sky slowly get dimmer, and the dark rumbling clouds open up with drops of rain. First only a few drops fell, then more and more… Now it was  _ really  _ raining. And yet, she still remained there, looking up. The cold rain felt rather pleasant and relieving on her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting all her thoughts get drowned out. She focused solely on the sound of rainfall, on the thunder above, on the harsh wind blowing past her.

 

Her tranquil moment was interrupted by a sudden flash of lightning. She opened her eyes, looking around. It took a few seconds for the thunder to follow after the bolt.  _ Man, it's already dark too… And the storm is bound to get worse… I should really get some shelter…  _ Her mind went, already thinking where she should stay for the night. 

 

She looked back at the direction where she came from at first.  _ The city…  _ That's where she should head. The tall buildings and many corners in the shadows should suffice.  _ Maybe I could check up on the gang too… Maybe… _

 

And so, her marker was set. Trekking through the forests in this weather was rather dangerous, especially with increased Grimm activity. But that didn't bother Ruby enough. She's fast, and strong, and more than capable to fight some monsters. 

 

Just as she sped across the lush nature, she remembered to set her mask on her face. She highly doubted anyone would be outside right now, but just to be safe… 

 

\---------------

 

The day flashed by fast. Especially with the rather long and detailed discussions. And the plan, which came off rather simple, but effective. It did have it's risks though. Then again, everything they do had it's risks.

 

Just as evening rolled around, Blake had stepped outside, to get some fresh air in the balcony. They weren't at the top of the building, plus the larger buildings around them, made it a bit hard to get a clear view of the surrounding area. Sky included. 

 

She set her left hand on the railing with a shaky sigh. She still was a bit agitated. Then again, that's her common mood now. Grumpy and tired. Easily agitated too. 

 

Her mind raced around, trying to make sense of everything that's been happening recently. But it kept focusing on one thing.  _ The _ Grimm. The one that had almost killed her. She still couldn't believe it. She came  _ this _ close to losing her life. Not to some grandeur foe, not as a heroic act, but to a bad time and bad placement. She still wondered if it truly was a person… 

 

Her thoughts were cut off, by the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned her head around at the instant, seeing a familiar blonde step outside, Yang. She paused in her footsteps, seeing Blake whip around her head so fast.

 

"Hey." Yang softly said, a small smile appearing on her lips. She approached Blake. 

 

"Hey…" The cat faunus replied, her voice quiet and a bit unsure of itself. She didn't exactly approve of having company when she wanted to be alone, but this was her  _ partner _ . Someone who she loved as family. Maybe even more. But then again, her shattered heart belonged to someone else still. 

 

"You here to have some Blake-y alone time?" The blondie asked with a light tease. To which the cat faunus replied with an eye roll. She knew Yang was teasing her to get her to a better mood. She couldn't lie, it barely worked. 

 

"Yeah. Things got fired up inside there fast… I needed some peace and quiet, to y'know, keep a cool head." she answered. Averting her eyes back to the city filled view. The sound of distant thunder and still ongoing city life could be heard. 

 

Yang smirked "They sure did. I love it when you get feisty." that last comment made Blake's cheeks flush up lightly. Yang took it as a success. "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit and keep you company?"

 

"No, I don't mind." There goes her alone time. Though she isn't as upset as she would get before. Leaving her alone with her thoughts is rather dangerous. And sometimes really upsetting. 

 

Much to Blake's surprise, the two remained quiet without chatter. Their eyes looking at the city and enjoying the crispy evening. 

 

Yang was the first one to pull her eyes away. The light twitching from Blake's right arm made her concerned with her companions well-being. The dark bags under her golden eyes caused more concern. The look of deep and bad thoughts, with a thousand yard stare, really made Yang worried.  _ She's been quiet for the past few days, even before she got hurt by that thing…  _

 

"Hey, Blake?" Yang finally got her attention. Making those gold and glowing eyes look at her. Her mind snapping back to reality. 

 

"Yeah?" The faunus questioned what the blonde had to say. 

 

"Are you doing alright?" she asked, obviously worried for her. Her lavender eyes staring into the golden ones. 

 

Blake kept quiet. She averted her gaze away from her partner, looking back at the city. She exhaled "Not really." just with that, her upper body drooped. It's almost like a habit of hers to shrink whenever she didn't feel right, or okay. 

 

"Do…" Yang paused "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked for confirmation. She'd usually jump in with questions or pushes towards her opening up and venting, but this time she felt like she should give her some air to breathe. Time to think. So she wouldn't push her. It was  _ obvious _ that she was unwell, both physically and mentally. 

 

"Not really…" she muttered out, then added "But I should..." She refused to meet Yang's eyes for now. But her distant stare was averted. She looked down at her own shaky hands. Unsure of what to say or do now. She then watched as Yang slowly grabbed them. Holding them gently. Blake looked at her with a questioning look. But she was only met with the blondie's soft and comforting eyes. Her stare almost said for her to 'go on'. Blake exhaled sharply. "I'm scared. Of… Of everything that's going on right now. I almost died, again, but not in some blaze of glory sort of way… I just wanted to get some time for myself, while trying to help. I… I shouldn't have gone out there on my own…"

 

Yang kept quiet for a few seconds, before she tightly squeezed her companions hands. "That's not it." the faunus looked at her again, with that same questioning look. "I  _ know _ there's so much more than that. I  _ know _ you're scared of something else."

 

"I--" Blake cut herself off. Man, Yang knew her so well that she didn't even notice her own cowardly thoughts. She took a moment to gather herself before continuing. "I don't know what to do…" she looked away sadly. A tinge of pain in her eyes. She knew what it meant. "I have no idea if we're on the right or wrong path, I have no idea if I can trust anyone, or myself at this point… I just… It's like the only guide I had is gone. Yang…" the mentioned blonde looked intently at her companion "What would  _ she _ do? What would she…" she trailed off, the mere thought of her fallen… Partner, made her sore with pain. 

 

"She would've kept going." Yang simply answered. The thought of her deceased sister always left her in a sad mood, but not this time. She looked to Blake with confidence "She never really understood the white and black of the world… Whatever path she was on, she tread it her way, pushing forward without a second thought." the blonde's eyes lit up, remembering how stubborn yet brave her little sister was. How good of a leader she was. "She had this drag with her, like everyone came along with her. Like she was some sort of beacon. A beacon of hope and light." she continued "Sure, she's gone now, but…" she paused, exhaling through her nose and cracking a smile "Her path isn't. Have you noticed how she cared more for others, than herself?" 

 

Blake nodded "She never complained… Always there for everyone… Like a selfless hero in fairy tales." she was slowly realizing what Yang was gonna say next.

 

"Exactly. She was selfless. And that path she went on, she made sure we'd follow it." Yang didn't even notice how hard she was smiling. The pride in that smile too. She was so proud of her little sister… 

 

"You really like to sound inspiring don't you…" Blake dryly chuckled. Now she  _ really _ needed that. All this time she kept doubting every word she said and heard. But now, she has this sudden spark back. The spark to continue on, to believe in whatever brave part of herself that she had. 

 

"Yup." Yang really pulled that off nicely. Her mission has always been to make sure everyone's cared for. Looks like she's completing it quite well. She pulled her hands away, happy to see that her companions hands were no longer shaking. Just as she did, she felt a droplet of water fall on her. Then a few more. Then the two heard thunder a distance away. "Looks like it's gonna storm out soon… Wanna head inside before we get caught up in the rain?" 

 

Blake looked away for a split second, wondering if she could or should stay out some more. Her cat ears flicked about, picking up the distant thunder. It sounded like it was gonna be a really bad storm. She looked back "I'll meet you inside, I still want to get some alone 'Blake-y' time."

 

Yang nodded, as she backed away closer indoors "Sure, but don't get too wet. The beds and sofa's are all taken, and Weiss totally shared your conversation earlier." Blake took a moment to realize what her companion meant by that "Don't want you to get the pillows wet." 

 

"What makes you think I'll share another bed with you two, what if I sleep on the floor?" Blake  _ almost _ hissed out, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at her blonde friend. Though she couldn't help but let out a hint of a smile. 

 

Yang began to walk away, back inside "Because if you do, I'll kick your butt into bed and make sure to squeeze you. With love of course." With that she went inside, closing the door behind her. Blake swore she saw a mischievous smirk on Yang before she left. She rolled her eyes away, staring back out into the city. 

 

She looked up at the darkening sky. The droplets of rain becoming more frequent and larger. She held out her right hand, to catch a few droplets. The cold rain was more than refreshing. That refreshing, that it sent her back to her deep thoughts. 

 

_ It doesn't really matter how selfless and stubborn she was… She still died… There's so much I would do, just to be there with you again, Ruby. But… Yang's right. We-- I gotta keep moving forward. If not for them, if not for me, then for you. I hope that you're watching over us. We could still use that Ruby charm and spark… Just wish you were still here. But…  _ Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of lightning, thundering pretty close by. She didn't even notice how dark it's gotten by now. How long has she been standing there?  _ I should probably head inside and get some sleep… Oh right every bed's taken. Great, now I'll have to share it with those two again. If I get kicked in the side by Weiss again, I'm gonna scream…  _ Her mind rambled, just as she walked her way back inside. 

 

But before she could reach for the door, she felt an odd presence. Like, there were eyes on her back. She turned around, the hairs on her back standing up with paranoia. Her eyes scanned the area, along with the many buildings in her way. It took her a bit, but she noticed two red dots staring right at her, from across the street. It was another apartment complex, but a bit older. With quite a few fire escapes on it's side. There, in the alleyway, where the escapes rested, were those dots. 

 

Her faunus golden eyes squinted, trying to spot the details of whatever was staring at her. She was too tired to really use her faunus abilities, that included her night vision. It was still there sure, but man were her eyes tired. But just as she tried to get closer, lightning struck close by, lighting up the city. Along with it, whatever had the two red dots. 

 

Her eyes went wide. It was that same person, that stopped the two thugs, that stole the relic, that turned Grimm and almost killed her. That 'ninja' that Nora kept rambling about. The two red dots were from their eccentric Beowulf Grimm mask. Their black hood on their head, as their cloak covered most of their body. It was drenched in rain. They were standing there, holding onto the fire escape and watching Blake intently. Their eyes locked for a split second. 

 

Just as lightning struck, revealing them there, they scrambled away. The two dots disappearing into the shadows. Blake was left baffled, she looked around for her weapon, which she left inside. But before she knew it, the mystery person left. Another flash of lightning revealing their disappearance. And a quick shuffle below the fire escapes.  _ They ran? They ran… Why would they still be in Patch if they got the relic? Are they trying to get the rest of them? No, they would've struck already… Right? _ She questioned, but was left with no answer. _ Ugh, whatever, they're enough of a headache already… I'll tell the rest about this tomorrow… If that was real.  _ A tired mind can play many tricks on one. 

 

_ Why didn’t they strike? I was there alone… For a while too… Huh… Maybe they really aren’t that bad… Maybe they’re just looking out for us… I hope. _

 

Another flash of lightning struck and the storm seemed to worsen, so she finally headed inside. With a quick shake off of the rain and a quick pampering of her hair, she walked to the bedroom where she believed Yang and Weiss were resting. Luckily, she found them already asleep. In a rather large bed. It seemed comical to imagine one person on it. Let alone two people. That number seemed to rise soon… After a quick and quiet undress, now in her black crop top and a pair of white pajama pants, Blake approached the bed. Wondering if she really had to share it with them. But before she could really think about it, Yang reached out and grabbed her. Quickly pulling her in bed. Apparently that was calculated because she landed right in the middle. And was grabbed by her left arm, instead of her injured right. Though her still sore side ached quite a bit. 

 

Yang mumbled out "I told you we'd share it… Now get some sleep, Blakey…" her voice sounded dreamy and tired. Her arms wrapping around her tightly. Or as tightly as she could manage in this state. 

 

Blake couldn't tell if Weiss was awake, but her arms barely snaking over to her said that she was barely out. The faunus laid there quietly, a deep blush on her cheeks. This wouldn't be the first time she found herself in the embraces of the two, but it always left her rather embarrassed. Although, she was always left content in the middle. The comfortable warmth surprisingly radiating off of both of them really soothed her. She felt safe. Like she could let all her fears melt away...

 

And before she knew it, she had slowly closed her eyes and succumbed to the fatigue. Now quietly dozing off alongside her teammates. In that notorious cuddle pile, that she dreaded and at the same time  _ loved _ . Her dark thoughts and dreams were pulled away. Finally, a peaceful night for her. 

 

\-----------------

 

As the storm worsened, the only person that was left on the streets was the ever so infamous Grimm mask wielder. She walked the streets, barely on her feet as the harsh wind blew at her. She kept eyeing up the many building around her, looking for a place to stay.

 

With another after another mighty gusts of wind, her balance thrashed. Barely on her feet, she decided to duck into whatever open place she could find. And that happened to be an old and closed dust shop. She didn’t even notice.

It was dark. Lights were off, probably not even working, and the only light source she had were the dimly lit city lights and flashes of lightning. She ducked into a corner, holding herself tightly, shivering from the harsh climate she just ran from. Completely drenched in rain, cold and with a slight need for food. Ruby removed her mask, rubbing at her eyes. They weren’t silver any more. Well, half silver. Her undamaged eye still remained it old self, while her injured one, turned and glowed red. She assumed this happened during the night because of the Grimm blood she had now. Grimm were always known to be more active during the night, than day. Maybe that could explain why she couldn’t rest so well during the night…

 

She looked down, closing her eyes. More than tired. She felt cold.

 

_ Blood dripped thickly. Wounds recent from a beating. Chains hanging there silently. The whimpers of a pure soul were heard. The cold stone floor was the only support she had left. Her body ached. She could barely move. Her eye still throbbing with pain, her side trembling with the connection it had with the cold. Her limbs twitching as her sobs continued. The cold. The cold… It was her only friend. The only thing she would always find in that cell. Every time, before this, when she felt the cold, soon followed warmth. She liked it. It reminded her of the time before. _

 

She opened her eyes, looking around. She wasn’t  _ there _ anymore. Yet, she still felt cold. Though not as much. That little visit she had earlier that evening… Made her feel warm. Warmer than usual. She looked at her hands, they weren’t shaking. “Maybe Raven’s right… Maybe…” She whispered to herself. Really rethinking all of her choices she made so far. But… Then she remembered why she made those choices. It all came boiling down to her being a monster.

 

_ Am I still human? _


	7. Outer Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update? Aww man,  
> So we back in the mine, got my writers block kicking ass, ass, ass (ass ass ass ass).  
> Soooooooooooooo yeah, new update! Woo. Wooo. My brain is really taking the 'summer vacation, be lazy' thing deep. But I did write out a new chapter! Longest one yet (I think, or one of the longest).   
> (I honestly took some enjoyment while writing this, mainly because the entire time one thought was whooshing around my mind: "look at these DUMBASS kids sharing one braincell". Lmfaooooo)  
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Feel free to comment how you feeling, can be about how you're feeling in general or about the hot mess of a fic that this is lol.
> 
> Warning: Some violence, s p o o k y stuff, mild language.

_ "My, my… You look awfully tired, my dear rose." Tyrian's voice cut through the cold silence like a knife. The forced softness in his voice made it worse. Ruby frowned, barely keeping her eyes open. Her head hung low, as her body quaked with fresh pain. She was hanging on those wretched chains again. The chains they'd use whenever they wanted to get inside her head again.  _

 

_ Tyrian barely held in a giggle, amused by the lack of response from the rose. He grabbed her by the throat, instantly getting her attention. He didn't choke her, just held her head up. Making her look him in the eye. Silver meeting gold. "Something wrong, my dear rose? Have you tried to get some sleep?" he asked, now giggling. It turned sickly quite shortly. He let go of her, just to laugh. He stopped, then looked at her again. She hung her head low once more, unresponsive to him. She was so so tired. A frown formed on his face, looking disappointed. Almost comically sad. "Won't you share your beautiful voice with me? Tell me, what bothers you so much, my rose?"  _

 

_ Ruby stayed quiet. She refused to meet his eyes again. Nor did she want to speak with him. She just wanted to be left alone. She'd easily prefer solitary for a month, instead of having to deal with him for a moment. He remained frowned by the lack of words from her. He almost grabbed at her again, but he was met with a shaky exhale. Her weak voice muttering something out. Tyrian stopped himself from doing something to her again. He got closer to her, his ear right next to her head. "Speak up, I didn't hear you the first time." _

 

_ Ruby inhaled deeply, she raised her head to look up at him. Pure spite, fury and desperation in her eyes. "Go to Hell…" her voice had the same emotions that her eyes shared. She fully knew how risky it was of her to say that. And she fully knew that they were in hell already.  _

 

_ Tyrian looked her down, a furious teeth baring frown forming on his face. He leaned away from her, slowly, fists forming in his hands. Then he pulled back one of them, aiming at Ruby. He let go, full swing- "Tyrian." a cold shiver went down the wilted rose. She braced for impact, or any touch, but not from Tyrian, that voice… Tyrian had stopped his fist, inches away from Ruby's abdomen. He slowly turned around to face… Salem. "She's had enough beatings from you. Is her aura out?"  _

 

_ He cowered away from the wilted rose, nodding. "Yes, my queen. Her aura's completely depleted. I was just-" he paused, thinking his words, "Making sure it stayed out." he said with a menacing grin.  _

 

_ Salem didn't react to his sickly grin. She smiled "Good. Watts will be here soon with the serum." Ruby perked her head up. She has been talking about some serum for a while now, but just now will she find out what it was. Which was, of course, bad news for her. Salem looked at Ruby. She approached her quietly. Her cold hand pressed against her cheek, cupping it, and tilting her head up. Ruby closed her eyes, not wanting to be there, not wanting to look at her. Practically radiating with anger and desperation. Salem just rubbed her cheek with her thumb. She could tell that she had a grin on her white face. "Soon enough," she said, with a dry chuckle "you'll see what true fury is."  _

 

Ruby opened her eyes. Thinking she was about to stare into the red ones of  _ her _ . But to her surprise, she stared at a blank and ruined wall.  _ That was all a dream…  _ She reassured herself by holding up her hands. They weren't chained up. A sigh of relief escaping her, as she made sure she was safe. But… What she didn't notice that she wasn't alone. She looked up, at a familiar dark haired woman. Raven.

 

"So I see you slept well." she went, completely unphased from the chat they had a day before. She was leaning against a wall, her arms crossed. Whatever reason she was here for, it must've been important. 

 

Ruby stayed quiet for a moment, rubbing at her eyes. It was bright outside already.  _ How long was I out?  _ She focused on Raven. "What's the time?" 

 

"Almost noon. Which, from what I assume, is the longest you've slept for." She was right. Her arms still crossed as her red eyes were kept on the rose. 

 

Ruby exhaled and closed her eyes, still tired. No amount of sleep will ever get her to feel well rested nowadays. She opened those  _ now _ silver eyes once more, looking up at Raven "How long have you been there for?" 

 

"A couple of hours." She bluntly said.  _ Well that's not creepy at all… _ "Thought I could leave you there to rest some more."

 

"Ugh…" Ruby groaned out, as she slowly got up. Being cooped up in a corner while sitting and sleeping is real bad for your back. She stretched out, trying to relieve the sore away. "Well, thanks, but… Why are you here? You only show up when it's something important." she asked.  _ Really not in the mood for this... _

 

"Yep. It  _ is _ something important." and she vaguely answered. "I got a message from someone peculiar today. Saying for me to meet up with him after noon."

 

"That's… Soon. So Qrow wants to meet up? Do you think it's a trap?" It was already obvious why he wanted to meet up. Maybe a brotherly interrogation, maybe an ambush. 

 

"Most likely yes. They're definitely onto us. And I know for a fact that  _ you'll _ be there." Raven pointed out. The two of them may not have been rolling around together for a while, but the older of the two had the other one figured out already. 

 

"Of course I'll be there…" Ruby grumbled out, not hiding her disgruntled mood. "You think I shouldn't come and spy on this 'chat'?" Her tone rather harsh, even for the older of the two.

 

"Yeah, but there's no stopping you, I guess." Raven sighed deeply, fully knowing why the younger one was acting so much colder than usual. “Look, I’m sorry for what I said last time we spoke. I didn’t know it was  _ that _ bad with you.”  _ Is she really trying to apologize?  _ “But,”  _ Oh here it comes.  _ “If you need  _ someone _ to talk to… Well, I’m not too far behind.” 

 

Ruby tilted her head to the side, gazing at Raven with a very questioning look. “You’re saying, that  _ you _ would be there for  _ me _ to talk about feelings and all of that stuff?” Raven nodded, leaving Ruby baffled. “You’re… Really trying to change to a better person aren’t you?”

 

“I’ll admit, I’ve made  _ a lot _ of mistakes in the past. I think helping you could be a fresh start for me. And… A fresh start for you? Cause you really seem like you’re in dire need of help, no offense.” Raven really needed to thread through her words carefully. She’s been trying to show actual care, without being a huge jerk about it.

 

“Y’know… You weren’t wrong about the things you said last time we spoke. But you could have really said it… Less jerk-like.” Ruby admitted “And… I’m sorry for snapping at you like that. I just… Really want to do  _ something _ that could help.” 

 

“Well then, want to tag a long with me to the meeting point and watch over? You’re observant, you might notice something out of place with Qrow. Or spot any extra pairs of eyes.”    
  
“Yeah… I’d like to.”

 

\------------------

 

“-So if anything happens, that’s the plan. Got it?” Raven commanded, already setting her hand on the hilt of her blade. The younger of the two nodded.   
  
“Get as much distance as possible but still within reach, I got it. Just make sure to tell me  _ everything _ he told you and  _ everything _ you tell him.” Ruby exhaled with demand, her voice muffled by her infamous mask. Raven nodded. The two of them had already reached the meeting spot. Unsurprisingly, it was right at the tall and rugged cliffs of Patch. Which the locals had lovingly named “The Rocky Jaws”. Rocky, cause of the many sharp points on this formation. Jaws, for the fact that they reminded the jaws of a creature with plentiful sharp teeth. Falling down these cliffs would definitely end with an impaling death...

 

Raven headed towards the very edge of these cliffs. While Ruby dashed deeper into the forest, seeking for the right spot to get a vantage point. Though, as she quietly moved through the lush trees, she overheard some familiar voices. She stopped dead in her tracks, ducking into whatever bush she could find. Listening more, she realized that those voices were near her. And that they were coming from the other side of the cliffs. 

 

Once she made sure the coast was clear, she dashed out of the foliage. Slowly creeping towards the source of the voices. She made sure to be careful and not make a sound. She’s gotten pretty used to the ground of the forest, avoiding any obvious branches and crunchy leaves. When she got close enough, she ducked behind a tree, right at where the forest met the cliff. Listening in…

 

“You know kids, you should really watch over Qrow. I’m not a defenseless old lady after all. Well I am old, but  _ not _ defenseless.” Calavera croaked out, sitting down under a tree, her back against it. Her ex-weapon walking stick laying by her side as she looked up at whoever was before her. Next to her sat Oscar, who was quietly fidgeting around with Ozpin’s cane.

 

“No one’s gonna stay alone. Not ever again.” Jaune reminisced, his tone almost filled with pain. That’s right, they got separated on that fateful night at the Autumn mountains.  _ “I’ll try to find a way around! They can’t have every exit blocked!”  _ Her voice rang out through Jaune’s mind, remembering how they were desperately trying to get out of the rings of fire.  

 

“Plus it’s boring back at the apartment!” Nora immediately interjected, completely missing the seriousness of the situation. She was being unreasonably loud as well. Something that didn’t bear well with their plan at place.  _ Man, Nora, never change… _ Ruby barely held herself from chuckling. It was good to see that Nora still had her old antics.

 

“Nora, we shouldn’t be making so much noise.” Ren stepped over to Nora, his voice calm and lowered. He set his hand on her shoulder, trying to get the smaller girl’s attention on the mission. 

 

“He’s right, we can’t know who or what’s listening to us right now…” Jaune said as his voice lowered, turning his back against the cliff side and looking towards the forests end in front of them. Calavera just chuckled dryly.

 

“You kids really are on  _ edge _ right now aren’t you?”  _ Bad joke, Calavera, bad joke… _ Calavera laughed, as the other’s groaned out in pure agony. Puns are one of the least wanted things right now. She frowned “Oh lighten up a little, the only thing that can go wrong with this lil plan of yours, is getting away with no information. Or, well, not a single hint of the mystery person’s presence. Though I doubt they’re that obvious and not hiding behind the tree, listening to everything we say.”  _ Wait what?  _

 

The other four immediately readied themselves for a fight, doubting that Calavera was joking. Just as they did, Ruby slowly peeked out, looking out as to how much trouble she was in. Until, Calavera laughed out. She quickly ducked her head right back behind the tree. Jaune grumbled out, infuriated by how the eldest of them all was taking this so… Light-heartedly. “Calavera! This is no time for joke-”   
  
“Who said I was joking?” The serious and determined frowns quickly flashed across the younger one’s faces. They reached for their weapons, as Calavera remained seated. Oscar stayed near her, but kept his eyes on the lush forest. “Can’t you sense her-” Without a moment’s notice, Ruby leaped out. Dashing deeper into the forest.  _ Not good, not good- _

 

“Hey!” Nora yelled out, immediately giving chase, while the rest held back, fully knowing how bad of an idea it was to face them in the forest. They couldn’t stop Nora in time, and before they knew the two of them had already ran off, away from their sight. They can't just leave her out there alone with the enemy! Jaune and Ren ran after them, as Oscar stayed back, keeping watch over Calavera.  _ This is not good, THIS IS NOT GOOD! _

 

As they ran, avoiding any and all obstacles in their way, Nora chased the hooded spy. Jaune and Ren already losing them. But just as the chase began, only after a few moments of running it ended. Ruby hadn't even noticed the giant branch in her way, taking a good hit and knocking herself back. Nora stopped, readying her hammer, Magnhild. But just as Ruby got knocked back, she got back up. Readying her two blades, the Bloody Thorns. She was preparing for Nora to charge…  _ Don't. Hurt. Her.  _ Her mind yelled. 

 

"Are you like, really evil and on Salem's side?" Nora suddenly asked, her voice curious but her grip on her hammer not lowered. This left her 'foe' rather baffled. Ruby tilted her head as she looked at Nora, trying to spot if this was a distraction. But, once she noticed the legitimacy in her question, she lowered her weapons, as a sign that she didn't want to fight. She shook her head. Which made Nora sigh in relief, she too, lowered her hammer.  _ Come on, I know you aren't that dumb and naive Nora. Don't lower your guard before an enemy…  _

 

"Y'know, the others reeeaaally don't trust you. Or like you. But, you don't seem that bad. I mean, you did just… Lower your guard after getting chased." Nora stated some real facts.  _ Alright maybe I'm being the naive one by lowering my guard.  _ "Do you umh… Trust Ozpin?" she asked again. To which Ruby replied with another shake of her head.  _ Ozpin's a real jerk and a liar… And he's stupid. Yeah, real stupid!  _ "Oh so you're like, on neither side? Kinda like Yang's mom! Uh, Raven, I mean." Ruby nodded. "Oh, so that's kinda good! Raven's helped us before, and since you're with her… You might help us too?" 

 

Ruby shrugged. But then gave her a light nod. Nora smiled, swinging her hammer back and holding it over her shoulders. "See! I knew you could be trusted-ish. Usually, a fight would break out by now, but we're just… Talking? I mean I'm talking and you're just… Uh… Mute?" Ruby nodded again.  _ Gotta make a character… Edgy badass mute ninja? Sure. Wait that’s kinda Neo… Uh… Whatever. _

 

"Oh. Did Salem make you mute or were you always like that? Plus what's with the ma-" Before Nora finished, Ruby noticed a sudden white glyph appear under her feet. She jumped back, a sprout of ice coming right out of it.  _ Oh crap! Dammit, of course she wasn't alone!  _

 

"Great job distracting them, Nora." The one who made the glyph, Weiss, stepped out. Myrtenaster in her hand as she pointed it at, unbeknownst to them, Ruby. Nora just quietly mumbled an affirmative, rather sad by her sudden intrusion.  _ Sorry, Nora, I know you meant well but it looks like… I'm not gonna fight you. And run. According to the half-assed plan…  _ "Qrow's dealing with Emerald and Mercury, and that big green guy right now, so we came rushing to you guys. Where's Jaune and Ren?" Weiss asked Nora. Completely ignoring the presence of their foe, for now.  _ Wait, did she say 'we'?  _ Just as she asked herself, she got jumped. A pair of legs came flying right at her chest. Blake. She got knocked right back, landing with a painful ' _ oof' _ .  _ Ow!  _

 

"You guys alright?" Blake asked as she changed her stance, staying close to the red head and the ice queen. Her weapon drawn as she kept her eyes on the mystery person. Who barely got up. Getting jumped at least _three_ times is rather annoying. And painful. _Ow, ow, ow…_ _Come on get up, that’s not all of them. Weiss said there’s baddies around too… Come on just get up, you idiot!_ She finally got up, holding her weapons drawn. Preparing herself for what might come next. _I’ve yet to see Yang…_ Her eyes darted towards Blake, she swore she could feel her heart skip a beat. She shook her head lightly, looking away. _Focus, dammit!_

 

"We're alright, we've got  _ them _ cornered." Weiss emphasized with a cold tone. Quite ready to attack their foe. She swung Myrtenaster, pointing it at Ruby "Who the  _ hell _ are you? Did you really expect us to fall for your little ambush?"  _ What the heck is she on about? Oh right she thinks I'm with Salem… Dammit, this all went down the drain really fast. I hope Raven's alright, and the rest too…  _

 

"Uhh-" Nora let out a noise, before being cut off by the upcoming and running footsteps. Soon Jaune and Ren appeared next to them, their weapons drawn and ready to strike their foe down. 

 

"Took you guys long enough. What's happening?" Jaune asked the three girls, while staring down their masked foe. Who was rather standing there, awkwardly. Their hands holding weapons and their stance barely lowered.  _ This is… Probably the weirdest moment in my life. Here I am, alive and well, standing in front of people who think I'm very dead. Cool… And the contender for the world's biggest idiot is Ruby Rose! Who can't get… Un-stubborn. Yeah that's right, that's a word now… Gods, I've lost my marbles completely... _

 

"It was an ambush. Mercury, Emerald and the big green guy attacked. There was that jerk with the tail too, no clue where he went. Now we have…  _ This _ , person to deal with." Weiss pointed out. All eyes on the masked foe, weapons drawn and blood ready to be spilled. 

 

"Uhhh- guys-" Nora went again, just as they were about to charge. They stopped, barely moving an inch. "They're not evil!" she yelled out, making Jaune turn his eyes on her. The rest listened and held back. 

 

"Uh, Nora, we can't be having this conversation right now-" 

 

"Uh, yes we can!" Nora stepped out, turning her back against Ruby. Stepping in-between her and her friends. "We  _ were _ having a conversation just as you guys busted in. They're pretty much as cool as Raven! Maybe even more friendly!" she defended. The rest lowering their weapons, rather confused by what Nora was trying to say. 

 

"What do you mean? We can't just drop our weapons and have tea time with  _ them _ ! What if they're with-" Jaune argued, rather fussed up about his own teammate acting so naive. 

 

"They're not! Look at them," Nora turned back at Ruby, as the other's eyes landed on her as well. She stood there quietly, as she lowered her weapons and shifted her stance. Trying to act less hostile looking as she could. She waved an awkward hello. "See?" Though, they couldn't see through the rather unnerving mask, she had her eyes on someone specific of the group. And she kept eyeing the fresh bandage on their arm… As if on instinct, Blake sensed those eyes on her. 

 

"...So, you  _ can _ turn into a Grimm, right?" Blake asked, a bit unsure of them. They didn't seem hostile, they don't even seem like they want to fight. It almost seems like they felt remorse, guilt for the injury they, or their Grimm form, caused... They didn't attack her last night. Did they even have a reason to be there? She didn't know, but she did want to know the answers. 

 

Ruby slowly nodded. Her stance lightly drooped, as if all of the fatigue had just hit her. She hasn't been sleeping well for the past few days. Or months. And turning into a monster surely made it worse.  _ If they don't find out the truth now, and Raven's plan works, then maybe… Maybe they won't have to deal with me anymore. They do seem real tired of me. They don't even know. They… Have no clue, do they now? Man, they'd freak out so hard if they knew I was alive… Come on, focus. You know why you're doing this. You know why they don't know. Just… Focus. _

 

The rest stayed quiet. Unsure how to feel about this. The plan  _ was _ to capture and interrogate them. But now they could only feel sorry for them. 

 

"Guys!" A voice yelled out from the lush trees and soon after, it's source ran out. On instinct, everyone, including Ruby, turned at the source, ready for a fight. But, luckily, it wasn't an enemy. It was Yang. "Guys, what the hell are you doing- Where's Oscar- And and- Calavera?!" she seemed winded. Like she was running full force towards them.  _ At least she didn't punch me in the face.  _

 

"Yang!" Weiss called out, a small relieved smile appearing on her face, happy to see her partner alright. She stepped over to her, to help her out. "Are you alright?" she asked, just as Blake ran up to her side as well. Ruby could only watch the three. Almost prideful for them.  _ They're taking care of each other… You guys…  _

 

"I'm fine fine fine-" she sped talk "Where's Oscar and Calavera?! They're in so much danger right now-" she continued, daring to look at the masked foe. A small angry look was sent their way, but then she looked at Jaune, Ren and Nora, her look questioning and panicked. Then, as if on cue, they heard a scream for help.  _ That sounded like Calavera! _

 

As soon as they heard the scream, they made a run for the source. While the other six moved as a group, Ruby stayed off in the side. Moving a lot more quicker than the rest. She reached the cliff side first… 

 

She jumped out of the thick foliage, completely ignoring her common sense to check the enemy out first. With a quick action roll, she pulled out her Bloody Thorns, their blades fully out and drawn at the enemy before her. Then she realized, what was happening before her and who was doing what. 

 

Tyrian.  _ Fucking Tyrian…  _ He was holding his sharp and extended wrist blades right at Oscar's throat. Calavera was knocked down on her bottom right next to them. She didn't seem injured, but her old age made her fragile. The scorpion man smiled creepily. He seemed excited to see a new face, or person, even his tail wagged behind him in sheer curiosity. He couldn't tell how hard Ruby was frowning. Her sharp teeth fully out and barely anything holding her back from growling at him. Almost like a wild aggressive animal… Maybe the Grimmification did more to her biology than she thought. 

 

"Oooh, well lookie who we have here!" He cooed out, motioning at her with his tail. Tightly holding Oscar with his hands, mere inches away from his throat with the sharp blades. Soon after, the rest of the group came running out, a bit thinned out. Their weapons drawn and pointed at Tyrian. Ruby was panting lightly. The breathing helped her release  _ some _ of the fury. "Oooh, and  _ friends _ too! A whole riled up gang of kids!" He teased, flashing a sick smile. "How  _ sweet _ ."  _ Damn sicko.  _

 

"Let him go!" Jaune growled out, shield and sword at the ready. He was ready to draw blood if needed. 

 

"Ah ah ah- Not until you hand us over the relic, of choice! And maybe, oh hmm, the rest of them?" High demands, high stakes.  _ But the relics aren't here, except for one… They hid them before coming out here.  Smart…  _ That was the only thought Ruby could muster up through her clustered up mind. Tyrian's expression changed to a wondering one, looking up at the sky as if he was trying to think clearly. He looked back at his enemy, an evil and sick grin appearing on his face. He pushed his wrist blade into Oscar, it wasn't enough to cut through him, but it sent out a warning. "Or else, dear ol child reincarnation of Oz and this old sassy miss will  _ die!" _ He motioned to the still grounded Calavera. 

 

"Don't you have the relic already?! This  _ thief _ already got their hands on it for you!" Weiss yelled, clear agitation in her voice. She turned everyone's attention to the masked thief, who had their Grimm red eyes on Tyrian. Ruby was absolutely  _ livid. _ If her body allowed it, she would be literally fuming smoke and catching fire. She  _ hated _ Tyrian so, so much. And now he shows up, threatening one of her friends lives? The only thread that kept her from letting whatever beast she has become loose was the fact that her friends and family were present. She's already hurt her love, she couldn't do it again. 

 

Tyrian turned his attention to the masked thief now, as well. He tilted his head to the side, smiling. "Oh? Is that true?" He asked, a curious tone in his voice. "Who are you really? And  _ why _ haven't you come by and said hi!" He averted his look away from them, looking at the group behind them. From the look on their faces, Tyrian easily gathered that they didn't know who the masked fellow was either. He laughed, turning his concentration on the mystery foe "Ohohoh, a real mysterious type aren't you? Well, who invited you to this party and who are you going to be leaving it with, hm?" He eyed the pouch that the masked foe had on them. 

 

Ruby let out an inhuman growl, that was both a surprise for everyone, and herself. It was unrecognizable. Not to a human and not to a Grimm, or any aggressive creature capable of such noises. Funny thing was, she didn't even feel the hungry for blood darkness reach out for her, clawing out desperately to take control and consume her in it's wake, whispering dark promises of satiation to her fury and despair. No, that was all  _ her _ . 

 

Tyrian was taken aback for a moment. Then he sputtered out a psychotic laugh, his grip loosening on Oscar. "You-" he stuttered out between giggle to giggle, his voice lowered to an uncomfortable tone "Oh, I know who you are…" Now that, was something  _ she _ didn't want to hear. If they find out who she is because of Tyrian, then this would be really,  _ really _ bad. 

 

As the scene further unfolded, from the other direction came out another bundle of people. This time, it was Qrow and the rest of the bad guys. A flutter of green shades and dark grays. It seemed like Qrow  _ fought _ his way through the thick brush, as the baddies seemed determined to get him.  _ But, where's Raven?  _ Another sensible thought occurred to Ruby, as she looked over in the near distance. There, above the treetops, a small black puff flew up. A fast thing, gone with the blink of an eye. Yet, it didn't seem like it was gone. Red eyes were watching them. 

 

As Qrow reunited with the rest, he brought the fight to them. Mercury and the green haired woman, Emerald, surrounded them. Hazel lingered back, once he saw the one with the Grimm mask. He kept eyeing them up, big time. Ruby did  _ not _ return the look. Instead, she  took most of her focus towards Tyrian, while the thought of Raven's backup plan lingered the back of her mind. She only dared to look back at every fighter present once.  _ Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Qrow… Hazel, Emerald, Mercury… Wait, someone's missing? _ As soon as she noticed the absence of two - Nora and Ren, the sooner her focus was directed back at Tyrian. Who was getting rather fidgety. 

 

"Hand over the relic, or else!" His voice rung out as he tightened his grip on Oscar. The metallic stinger he beared, now aimed at Calavera. He was getting impatient. The lack of movement from everyone was a bit unnerving. No one knew who and when was going to strike first. And then, with a flutter of her damaged semblance, Ruby found herself near the very edge. The relic of choice in hand, and right over the rough sea. It was in threat of getting dropped and forever lost. 

 

Everyone froze. Eyes on the crown. And the person that held it. The forever tense look of the Grimm mask, staring out into the small crowd of people with it's sharp red eyes. Looking at it for too long only brought the feeling of dread and danger. Yet, the person behind it was  _ quivering _ . 

 

Ruby's hand shook as she held the crown. All the eyes on her really made it worse. Her completely livid mood, only from moments before, has melted on it's own. Now she was standing there, on the edge and anxiety through the roof. She only hoped that Raven had her back.  _ Deep breaths, focus… The second one of them moves, trust Raven… Please, please catch me…  _

 

The moment felt infinitely long til someone moved in for attack. It was Tyrian. Then her team. He threw Oscar to the side, as her team rushed after him. That's when with a deep breath, Ruby stepped backwards. She tripped right over the edge. Free falling into the cold and dangerous sea.  _ Please, please catch me!  _ She closed her eyes, holding the relic tight. She waited to hit the water and the sharp sharp rocks. But… With a blink of an eye, a crimson and black portal opened up. Swallowing Ruby into it's depths. She opened her eyes and found herself falling into Raven. Who quickly caught her. Making the ground and dirt crack under them, leaving a small dusty crater. The two almost fell, but at least they were on solid ground. 

 

Ruby jumped out of Raven's arms, bouncing with relief. With her jump, her hood and mask shifted upward, it was still on her but half of her face was visible. "You caught me!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. 

 

"Quiet down! We have got to get out of here before they realize we're closeby!" Raven piped up, grabbing the hilt of her blade.

 

"Oh- Right, right, my bad." She quickly stuffed the relic in her pouch, then gave Raven an odd look as she fixed the placement of her mask. "What happened? Did you get jumped by-" 

 

"I'll tell you later, right now we gotta move!" Raven semi-yelled, agitated. She grabbed hold of Ruby's wrist and took off. The two had run off, with the assumption that they weren't followed or watched. They'd be wrong on the latter. The rather obvious flutter in the bushes, right as they took off, suggested that  _ someone  _ or something was there. Whatever, or whoever it was, didn't matter right now. 

 

After putting a good distance between them and the Rocky Jaws, the two stopped. Winded, after running for so long. They had shortly set up camp in a lesser dense part of the rather large forest of Patch. Before they knew it, the midst of day was among them. It wouldn't be too long before evening. 

 

"Soooo…" Ruby began, looking at Raven as she rested on an old tree stump, her Beowolf Grimm mask sitting next to her. "What happened back there?" she asked, silver eyes intently scanning the older woman for answers. 

 

Raven turned her attention towards the younger one, hilt still in hand as she had just looked over the area, scanning for any threats. She sighed "We got jumped." she bluntly said, hoping it would satisfy the younger one. She was only met with a small frown "Do you really want to know the full short story?" Ruby nodded. "Fine…" 

 

\----------------------

 

Qrow was leaning against a tree, which was on the last row adjacent to the cliffside. He stared out over it, waiting. The weather was rather calm. After such a stormy night, it almost seemed odd. Storm season was upon them, so this truly seemed like a 'calm before the storm' moment. The only thing that reminiscenced of a storm, was the uneasy wind and it's rather strong gusts. That and the fully gray sky above.

 

The dusky ol man kept his red blood eyes on the cliffs. His arms crossed and his weapon neatly placed on his back. Soon his wait came to an end, a crimson red and black portal opened up in front of him. Through it, stepped out his elder twin sister, Raven. Her hand on the hilt of her blade as she varily looked around for any threats. She is  _ no _ fool. Having instantly noticed the pair of eyes hiding up in the trees. Eyes of soft lavender, that can turn to rage filled red ones within the blink of an eye. Eyes that belonged to her own daughter, Yang. Surprisingly no other eyes were on them. But she knew there were more nearby. She could feel their presence. Two people. She could only guess that it was Yang’s remaining team mates.

 

“Raven,” Qrow greeted her, his voice sounding rather suspicious of her. Unamused more like it. The look on his face looking like he’s bored out of his mind, but a little bit on edge. It was a usual greeting between the two siblings. He remained leaning against the tree. 

 

“Qrow,” Raven greeted him back, her voice filled with the same unamusion. “I really don’t see why we had to meet at such a secretive place. A bar or cafe would have been nicer, don’t you think?” Her tone changed to a sarcastic one, the hint of a smirk was on her lips.

 

Qrow chuckled dryly “Like  _ you _ would ever be let inside a bar. Let alone a cafe.” he replied, mimicking her tone. He straightened out his back, his brows furrowing “I know you want to stay out of both Salem’s and Ozpin’s way, but why the hell are you helping some punk thief steal a relic?” 

 

“Ah, so that’s what this is about.” Raven quirked an eyebrow at her younger brother, her smirk becoming more apparent. “Well, Qrow, I have been doing well by the way. And to answer that, well, I owe them. Think of it as returning a favor.”

 

“Like hell it is a favor.” Qrow hissed out “You really think I wouldn’t notice you snooping around? You’ve been on our trail for  _ months _ ! And you still are,” he stepped away from the tree, closer to Raven “But now you’ve got a ‘friend’ who, unlike you, is very much getting in the way between two sides. I bet you were spying for them all those months, so that begs the question,” Raven remained furiously quiet, already disliking her brother’s attitude “Who the hell is this thief and how are they so important to you?”

 

“So you’re  _ not _ an idiot. That much I should have guessed.” Raven sighed out, rolling her eyes. “You know, you and the kids weren’t the only ones who suffered from Salem and her forces. Same as me, they don’t trust Ozpin. That’s why they stole the relic.” She explained, “Honestly, if it weren’t for Ozpin’s repeating failures, they’d gladly hand over the relic to you. Thankfully they hate Salem more.”

 

“So? What, you’re doing this out of pity for them? That sounds like a load of bullcrap.” Tension still high. “You sticking with them cause they can turn into Grimm or is it because they’re your new Vernal?” He asked, quite a cold tone in his voice. Raven’s eyes went wide, realizing that they do in fact know of Ruby’s horrifying ability.

 

She frowned at the mention of her long deceased ally “No, you’d wish  _ she _ was something like Vernal.” Qrow noticed the small slip up of mentioning the thief’s gender. Then again it could possibly not even matter. “And yes, they can turn into a Grimm. But I’m  _ not _ helping them because of that. In all honesty, I’m making sure they stay alive.” her voice lowered, expression saddened, but not enough to rid of the angered frown “That thief… That kid. They’ve been through so,  _ so, _ much by the hands of Salem. That even  _ I  _ find it horrifying. So, yeah, I’m helping them out of pity. More or less.”

 

“Listen, I don’t care what this  _ kid _ has been through. All I care about is that they stole a relic  _ and _ is on a questionable side. I’d rather if they gave the relic to us, and stayed as far away from this stupid war, or even join us and actually help.” Qrow seems bitter. “Hell,  _ you _ could join and help us too.”

 

“Both of us know, that wouldn’t happen. I can’t speak for my ‘friend’, but I know they wouldn’t join you so easily. Not with Ozpin around.” Raven crossed her arms “What’s his plan anyways? How does he think that you’ll be able to stop Salem?”

 

“Well it’s none of your business, since you’re not on  _ our _ side.” Qrow replied with snark. Raven frowned once more, offended. “Raven, just… Come back. We’re  _ this _ close to finally ending it. We just need the relic.” His voice almost broke. As someone as nonchalant and cool like him, it was odd seeing him so… Desperate.

 

“You want me to come back since you’re one person short?” Now that was cold, even from Raven.

 

Qrow’s eyes went wide, a deep anger and sadness hitting him like a truck. In the shadows, the pair of soft lavender eyes brustled in the trees. “You…” he exhaled out, at a loss of words. 

 

“That’s why I’m staying away from you and your kids. I wouldn’t want to end up like your niece.” Her tone was cold. She stepped away from Qrow, turning her back to him and walking away. The grip on her hilt tightened. “Don’t ask for me about the relic, it’s not my choice to give.”

 

Qrow, now really furious, chased after her. “Now you just wait a damn minut-” Before he could finish, Raven pulled out her blade. Not to summon her portal, but to block an incoming projectile. A bullet. Thus, saving Qrow from a critical shot. The two jumped back, their weapons at the ready instantaneously. 

 

From where the shot came, soon stepped out a man in gray, Mercury. A big smug smirk on his face. After him, ran out Emerald. She charged them, but only her illusions struck. While a big burly man, Hazel, remained in the shadows. He was never a ‘charge in head first’ sort of person.

 

“Dammit Qrow, you were followed!” Raven blurted out with a growl, she stood side by side next to him. Her stance battle ready. Qrow aimed out his Harbringer at the three, not even daring to look away.

 

A moment later from the forest, came smashing down Yang. She let out a few shots at the three’s direction, as she ran over to Qrow and Raven. “We got your back!” Soon right after her, came running Weiss and Blake. Their weapons at the ready.

 

From where their three foes stood, a laughter emitted. A creepy, sick and unnerving laugh. Then, stepped out Tyrian. That same old crazy look on his face. "Aw, did we interrupt a family reunion?" he cooed out, swinging his tail side to side. Before anyone could say anything else, he charged the gang of five. He's fast. And unpredictable. 

 

Whatever they could shoot at him, they shot. Qrow with his Harbringer's inbuilt shotgun, Yang with her gauntlet and robot arm, Blake with her modified pistol and Weiss with her own glyphs and Myrtenasters revolver function. Raven just stood back and watched. Tyrian either dodged all the projectiles, or simply blocked them with his tail or wrist blades. Once he got close, he didn't attack them. Instead he simply jumped over, even using Qrow as a booster. With the blink of an eye he was behind them, running into the woods. With another blink he was gone. 

 

Another bullet went past them, inches from hitting someone. Qrow yelled out "You three! Get to the rest! They can't fight that bastard on their own!" Weiss and Blake nodded, running after Tyrian. Yang stayed, instead of running after them, she let out a few shots at the three, then ran for cover. Mercury and Emerald silently returned fire, while Hazel just watched. Qrow and Raven ran for cover as well, right after Yang "Dammit Yang! That means you too!" 

 

"I'm not leaving you out here alone! No one gets left behind, remember?" Yang stood her ground, refusing to leave her uncle. She only got met with a very disgruntled look from him. 

 

"Yang," Raven began, her voice oddly calm "Go to your friends, they need you there.  _ You _ need them."

 

"You-" Yang turned to look at Raven, her soft lavender eyes now filling with rage and red. She wanted to argue with her  _ so _ bad. She almost wanted to fight her. But she couldn't. Whatever fight she had riled up, then it backed down. She was making sense, Tyrian's dangerous. And the most vulnerable people are in his sights. Her eyes went back to normal. With one final look, she sprinted to the forest. 

 

As soon as she left, the two twin siblings got met with hail storm of bullets. The thick trees barely holding out as cover. Qrow turned to Raven, who was already planning on leaving. "You're gonna run aren't you."

 

"Sorry brother, but your plan on capturing my friend by using me won't work." Qrow was left baffled, how in the world did she figure  _ that _ out so fast? She turned her back, then with a puff of dark, she turned into a bird. A raven to be exact. She flew off, up into the trees. Staying in cover, while Qrow made a run for it to the other side of the cliffs. She followed them, spotting a familiar Grimm mask wielding fellow. Ruby.  _ So she is in trouble. Dammit.  _ Ruby was standing right over the edge, she was holding the relic of choice, a crown, over it.  _ Is she going to jump? I have to time this right…  _ She quickly flew further away from the cliffside once she saw Ruby move backwards. 

 

Once she had enough distance, Raven nosedived into the ground, landing in her human form. She immediately grabbed her blade out, slashing a portal open above her. She only hoped that she calculated this right. Then from the portal, came falling down Ruby. Right into her arms.  _ It worked, thank goodness. She's in so much trouble…  _

 

\----------------

 

The group ran, following the source from where the scream came. They all had focused on it, even the thief as well. All, but one. Nora kept looking back, the feeling of being watched from behind is what distracted her. She came to a halt. Dust spinning up from where she stood. 

 

She looked around, her hammer out. The grip on it as tight as it could be. She was preparing for a Grimm, or even more enemies.  _ Every time we got distracted with a baddie or something, we'd always get attacked from behind. Well, not this time! _

 

"Nora!" Ren called out, running back to her. "Come on let's go, we have to help Calavera and the rest-" 

 

"Ren!" Nora looked back at Ren with surprise. "You go on ahead, I'm gonna watch our backs and mess up any Grimm that come by. It's the least wanted thing right now!" She explained her intentions for staying behind. 

 

"Then I'm not leaving you to fight Grimm alone." Ren replied, already walking up to Nora's side. A confident smile on his face. 

 

She smiled back, pulling her hammer up and lowering her stance. Preparing for anything to jump out and attack them. Ren had his back to hers, watching her six. As odd as it is, the cool and calm one makes a great team with the explosive and energetic one. And a great couple. 

 

Her suspicions were correct. As if on queue, a small pack of Beowolves jumped out from the bushes. Growling and slashing at them. There were four. Emphasis on were. 

 

They soon got decimated, whether it's from Ren's agile and sharp moves, or from Nora's wide and powerful hammer swings. The four Beowolves were but a simple puff of mist when they were done. 

 

Ren stood still, watching the bodies evaporate. "Good call on staying back, those four would've caused more trouble." 

 

"Pathetic…" She muttered out, while stepping over the still smoky body of a Beowolf. She smiled proudly over their kills and Ren's remark. They took care of a small pack, and yet… She still felt like they were being watched. Her senses were correct. 

 

She heard a growl from the side. She whipped her head around too late, as the fifth Beowolf had jumped for her. "Nora!" Ren yelled out, watching in shock as his partner got knocked back. The yell got the Grimm's attention, keeping it off her. 

 

As Nora struggled back up, her pink aura flickering, she overheard the noises of footsteps and a deep 'whooshing' noise. She instantly looked for the source of the noises, thinking that it might be the bad guys. To her surprise, it wasn't. 

 

She peeked through the bushes, the faint sound of a thud echoing in the background. She saw Raven, and…  _ The mute thief! Weren't they with the gang? _ Nora thought, observing the two for a second. But then she noticed that the thief's mask was off. Revealing most of their face and head. Black hair with soft red highlights were poking out from under the hood. A massive, dark and Grimm looking scar went down the right side of their face and eye. They had… "Silver eyes…" she whispered, out of breath. Nora was slowly coming to realize at what ghost she might have just seen. Then the ghost spoke. Only further confirming who the ghost might be. Then the two ran off. 

 

"Nora! Nora, are you okay?" Ren ran over to her, pulling her out of the bushes. Nora didn't respond, only staring at Ren blankly, like she had just seen a ghost.  _ No way… Those eyes… That hair… That voice… How…  _ "Nora?" he shook her on the shoulders, trying to snap her back to reality. 

 

She blinked, shaking her head then grabbing hold of it. "I'm… I'm fine. Just hit my head slightly." she reassured him, trying to get back up. Ren just sighed out in relief, then helped her up. 

 

"Come on, I think we can go back to the rest and help out." Ren suggested, taking Nora's hand. She looked at his hand, then at him. She wore a troubled look on her face. That was even odd for her. "Is everything alright?" He asked. 

 

"Nh… I saw Yang's mom and the thief over in the bushes… They uh, ran off." Nora said, her voice lowered and uncertain. 

 

"Oh." Ren simply went "Don't worry, we'll get them next time. Then you'll be able to interrogate them good, officer Nora." he reassured her as he squeezed her hand. 

 

Nora took a moment, trying to comprehend the situation, then she nodded. An uneasy smile now appearing on her face. Ren took it as a success on making her feel better about letting the two go, he doubted that Nora was as fine as she was letting on. Then they ran, over and after their friends. It's been too quiet. 

 

_ Man… What did they do to you, Ruby?  _

 

\-------------------

 

"Okay okay- I got too close to them, I'm sorry. Calavera is just too smart…" Ruby tried to apologize and explain how she got caught. Raven was pacing around. She just now got to hear how the younger of the two got caught. 

 

"Of course that old hag is smart! She trained you with your silver eyes, didn't she? Agh-" Raven groaned out, rather agitated by how things turned out earlier that day. It was currently slowly setting in to evening. They already had a small campfire built up, yet to be started. Looks like they're really gonna camp out. "That was real s-" 

 

"That was really sloppy, I know…" Ruby sadly admitted. Getting yelled at was never fun or nice. She only sinked into the stump some more, already tired of this 'conversation'. 

 

The older of the two stopped in her tracks, looking at the wilted rose. She seemed tired, both physically and mentally. Then again, that was her constant mood and look nowadays. Raven then sighed "Yes, it was sloppy. Though, getting everyone to stop fighting by threatening to throw the relic off the edge and then jumping off yourself with it, was smart. I didn't think you'd actually trust me that well."

 

Ruby remained slumped over on the stump "I guess. Wait-" she perked her body up "Was that a compliment?" she asked, a small but filled with disbelief smile appearing on her face. 

 

"Don't push it." Raven rolled her eyes, plopping down on the ground in front of the campfire. Still frowning. Ruby only took it as a victory, smirking. "So, what do you think you're supposed to do next?" 

 

"Well, with what you've told me… I don't think I should give the relic to them. Yet. We still have  _ no clue _ what Ozpin might really do with it. Or all the relics, as a matter of fact. But then again… The baddies now  _ know _ that the relic is with me. So they'll definitely come for me. Which is… Bad. Real bad." She slumped into the stump once more, realizing how tiring the future is gonna get for her. 

 

"So? What are you gonna do?" Raven asked. 

 

"I guess I should lay low. And try not to get myself spotted. Again. Or…" Ruby paused, thinking. 

 

"Or what?" 

 

"Or I could just… Y'know… Secretly help and work with my friends?" Raven groaned out, already disappointed on how long it took just to get her to even interact with her friends "Hear me out! Nora kept spouting that I can be trusted to the others, honestly she's like the only one who trusts me. Well not me  _ me _ but this me-" she pulled up her Grimm mask. "They have  _ no _ clue that I'm alive. And they're already accepting me as a completely new character!" 

 

"So, what, you want to create some sort of secret identity for yourself? Let me guess, badass mute with a dark past and no name?" Raven asked, her tone filled with sarcasm. 

 

"Uh… That's actually spot on. Just, maybe not with 'no name'. They have no clue what to call me?" Ruby nervously chuckled. 

 

"This is- This is absurd…" Raven exhaled deeply "Fine, go with that. But know that the easier alternative is to  _ finally tell them you're alive _ !" 

 

"No- No I don't think I will. Yet. Or never. You  _ know _ why I can't tell them about me…"  _ Now _ Ruby was getting agitated. She was in  _ no mood _ to discuss this again. 

 

"Yeah, I know why, it's cause you're a coward." Raven bluntly said, not even thinking about it. 

 

"Funny, coming from  _ you _ ." Ruby shot back. Crossing her arms and her expression turned into that of a deadly gaze. "Yeah, I'm a coward. I'm scared. Not only of what might happen, but of the fact that I could rip out someone's spine while sleeping if I had a nightmare. It kinda sucks living on the edge of not knowing when I'll turn or not. This thing isn't really controllable."

 

Raven soon realized what she had said to her before, her eyes wide. "Right…" She had to admit, once again, Ruby had a point. She didn't even have any right to call her a coward,  _ she _ was the coward here. Not Ruby. She got up, turning her back against her and walking slowly off deeper into the woods "I'm gonna go patrol around and find some more firewood. Start the fire and get some rest."

 

"Yes,  _ mom _ ." Ruby sarcastically went, then she dropped off the stump and over to the lil campfire. Grabbing whatever fire type dust she had on her and some dry sticks, she began working on starting fire. It came rather easily, especially with the help of dust. 

 

Once she was done she sighed deeply, looking at her hands. The black and inhumanly sharp nails she now had really were an eyesore for her. Dry blood was still visible around the very tip of her fingers. "Look at yourself… You don't even seem or act like a human… Out in the wilderness, hiding from the world, fearing you'll go and eat someone like a monster…" her hands began to shake as she whispered to herself. The world became a little bit colder. "That's right, you're just some feral monster now… Who would even want to be near you? Not even Weiss or Yang or… Or Blake would  _ dare _ to spend time with you. Why would they? They'd just be risking their lives… Ugh…" she laid down, looking up at the sky. She brought her hands up once more. "Just another monster…" she brought them down, holding them on her face. 

  
_ “Just another monster…”  _ A cold voice went. The source of it gladly taking Ruby in, to it’s cold cold embrace. Ruby didn’t care. She only repeated after it.  _ Just another monster. _


	8. A Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay, a bit shorter than the last one but I think I pulled it off nicely. As always, constructive criticism is welcome! Or any comment really! <3
> 
> Warning: violence, minor gore, blood n stuff, depressive themes, stay safe out there guys!

A week had passed. No other incidents have occured since the day at the Rocky Jaws. No attacks, no secret schemes, nothing. All and all it almost seemed like a week long break, like every bad thing just decided to stop. Well, storm season was still in. It rains here and there, but no serious storm has yet stricken. The skies were ever so gray. Uncertain whether they'd just rip out a wave of rain. 

 

As days passed, Nora was growing more and more anxious. The others took notice, but only thought that she was taking this stressful situation more than they were. All but one. Calavera. The elder of the group soon noticed how troubled young Nora was.

 

On a calmer day, while rain softly fell outside, Calavera found herself alone in the living room. Sitting in the same armchair she had sat in the day before, reading. It had just turned to evening, as everyone was slowly heading to bed. She could hear the short lived arguments from the room where the three remains of team RWBY had resided. The ever so quiet chatter of who she assumed to be was Oscar and Ozpin. The sounds of rare footsteps. Not a soul was around. Just her and the book she was currently reading. It was just a simple novel she had picked up on their travels.

 

The retired huntress calmly read, listening to the soft rain droplets fall on the window. The amber light softly lightened up her area from the dust powered lamp, the sound of dust itself could barely be heard glistening. Soon she noticed another sound, it was amazing to see such an elder woman still have such good hearing. The sound of oddly heavy footsteps approaching her slowly is what caught her attention. She looked away from her book, looking up at an uneasy redhead. Nora. The redhead in front of her looked ready for bed, but the look on her face said that she just had a nightmare. Or was living one. She stood there in silence, unsure of what to say.

 

Calavera’s prosthetic eyes squinted at her, finally breaking the short lived silence. “Something the matter, dear?” she asked, fully knowing that the answer will be ‘yes’. She gently set the book down on the same lil table on which the dust lamp sat on.

 

Nora took a moment to answer her. Her aqua eyes averting the retired huntress’s prosthetic gaze. “Back at the cliffs…” she began, almost instantly gaining the full attention of the retired huntress, “...You knew about the thief. That they’re not a they or whatever… You knew that they were nearby, without us even noticing a hint of them.”

 

The elder just listened quietly to Nora’s thoughts, it almost sounded like she wasn’t talking with her, but talking at her. Rambles and babbles of confused and stressed inducing thoughts. She continued, “I know that some really skilled huntsman or huntresses can sorta uh… Sense other’s aura’s. And you’re a really skilled ex-huntress,  _ and _ you’ve thrown some attention to, well, I dunno what, but the first day we got to Patch, you just… Knew something was up.” Calavera already knew where this was going.

 

“I… I saw something at the cliffs. I swear I thought I was hallucinating from getting hit in the head after getting thrown by a Grimm, but… I saw a ghost. I saw  _ her _ .” A tinge of heartbreak could be heard in her voice, it may have been more than a year since her friends ‘death’, but it still hurt. Grieving can last short, or an entire lifetime."Did you know?" she finally asked the question Calavera was anticipating for. 

 

"You know, you're quite a smart girl." Calavera went, a rather prideful smile on her face. Then it turned into a serious neutral one. "Yes." She bluntly answered, leaving Nora speechless. Her eyes wide and mouth wide agape. "Well, not exactly." This only made the redhead more confused. "I didn't know it at first, but with time I grew to realize that  _ that _ wasn't the case. What did you see exactly, on that day?" 

 

Nora was at a loss. The fact that Calavera  _ knew _ about the actual fate of her friend for longer than she has  _ and _ not telling her mind about it, left her absolutely baffled. Not angry, or sad, just baffled. She gathered herself up, inhaling deeply. "I couldn't see a lot of details… But it was definitely her. Silver eyes, red highlights in her black hair, her voice… That nasty infection on her eye that looked really  _ really  _ bad..."

 

"Infection?" Calavera questioned her, curious as to what the redhead actually saw. An infection is what she least expected, but then again, they could only ponder at what she has went through. Nora nodded. 

 

"Yeah like… It looked Grimm. Kinda how Cinder looked like… With the uh- Arm and uh eye?" Even she wasn't sure at what she saw at this point. She looked down, fists lightly clenching up. She muttered "What did they do to you…"

 

"That's a great question. One, that I don't want the answer to." The retired huntress admitted reluctantly. She really could just wonder. She then watched as Nora's shoulders quivered, her fists clenching up more. She swore she saw tears form in her eyes.

 

"We have to help her- We… What can we do?" Nora asked, her voice trembling with unbound fear. She looked like she was ready to do anything that would mean the return of her dear old friend. The look she had almost seemed desperate. 

 

The ex-huntress remained quiet for a moment, trying to think of a good answer that might ease the younger huntress in front of her. She looked away for a moment to think, tapping her chin. Then she looked back at the surprisingly patient redhead. "I think the best we can do right now is wait. Think about it, she's staying far away from us for a reason, and whatever that reason might be is hard on her. So I believe it would be best to just wait. She'll come around eventually." She tried her best to sound believable, she doubted her own words. Completely unsure if their friend was mentally stable to come back. 

 

Nora wasn't prepared for an answer like that, but she gladly accepted it. She wiped whatever tears had formed in her eyes, sniffling lightly. But she wasn't done yet. Another questioning look appeared on her face "Should we…" Calavera perked her head up "Should we tell the rest about h-her?" Nora's voice cracked. She was still processing this information heavily. 

 

The elder shook her head "I think it would be best to leave that choice for Ruby. For her to… Unveil her status." that was just enough to put Nora at ease. She had always trusted the elders words and thoughts, respecting her vast experience as a huntress. She nodded, definitely looking like the anxiety that had overwashed her for a week melted away. It took her a lot to accept this option without protest. She only hoped for the best and to see her friend as soon as they could. Now, thankfully, with her being less stressed, it became more obvious in the moment that she was quite tired. Her friend was in her thoughts the entire time, restlessly lingering in the back of her mind. Calavera smiled softly "Now go get some sleep. Remember, that you can talk to me any time, honey."

 

The redhead nodded again, mimicking a soft smile. "Okay, thank you miss Calavera. Good night." She took a moment to leave, still lingering like she wanted say something else, but with that she walked away into the dark halls of this rather big penthouse. Her footsteps sounded lighter than before. The retired huntress just smiled at that some more, before donning a different expression. Lost deep in thought. 

 

_ What have they really done to you?  _

 

\-------------

 

_ The sounds of crunching branches and leaves, the footsteps that caused them, and the calm wind that flew above the trees, rattling their branches and leaves, woke the ex-bandit's tribe leader up. Her back against a tree, her legs sprawled out on the dirt and her arms gently in her lap. She opened her eyes up, groaning to the sunlight, trying to squint at whatever was making that noise. Her red eyes barely focusing on a figure in front of her. A groan escaped her as she tried to move, that being a mistake. The sharp pain in her side, the smaller wounds and completely sore body is what stopped her. It's been a few days like this for her.  _

 

_ "H-Hey try not to move-" The figure spoke up, their hand extending over to Raven, offering her something. It looked like a canteen of water. Raven's canteen. She sighed deeply, irritated already. Not just by her younger companion stating the obvious, but by herself too. Getting hurt so stupidly and now in the risk of dying. Shameful. Raven pushed through her current physical weakness, grabbing the canteen right out of the younger one's hand. A bit roughly, but you couldn't call that weak snatch rough. "I got you some water while you slept. How you feeling?" She asked her.  _

 

_ Raven was in the middle of getting a good drink of some cold water. Maybe she was a bit too fast with her gulps, but she can't deny the fact that she was parched, and heavily. The younger one just watched, a concerned look on her face. Her scarred, scarred face. Raven just now noticed the massive and infectious looking 'scar' on her face and eye, along with two adjacent smaller ones. It looked like Grimm. She set the canteen down, squinting at her. "What the hell… Is on your face?" she asked. Making the younger one wince away.  _

 

_ "Don't worry about it." Ruby simply went, her tone rather sad and worn out. Just the thought of that wretched scar made her tired. "How are you feeling?" Avoiding a very uncomfortable talk with another uncomfortable talk. Great.  _

 

_ "Like crap." Raven bluntly answered, adjusting her sitting position. Which was, quite a mistake. Sharp pain shot up at the instant she moved. She grabbed her side, hissing out with pain. The fresh wound she still had was still quite… Open. They got bandages on it, even Ruby tried to close it up. Emphasis on tried. She did close it up, just barely and sloppily, but Raven went and popped it again the other night. The bleeding had slowed down, thankfully. But she definitely needed some serious medical attention. Some, that she refused to get. Raven closed her eyes, sweat rolling down her forehead. She blurted out "Why are you helping me again?"  _

 

_ "Why am I-" Ruby muttered, "Because look at you! You're… Pretty much half dead. How could I not help you?" She argued, having to answer that question time and time before. She can't just leave someone to die, especially someone like Raven, her half sisters mother, and comparatively half a decent person. Despite her own worry-some condition, she still decided to help her. She came looking for a way to stay safe and far away from anyone that might have it out for her, it was pure luck that she'd run into Raven.  _

 

_ The older of the two stayed quiet, it's not because she was in too much pain and too fatigued to reply, but because she didn't know what to reply with. She knew quite well that the apple didn't fall far from the tree, she was almost just like her mother. Kind, caring and an absolute Grimm slaying machine. But just like her mother, she was stubborn. Horribly stubborn. Whatever she'd say wouldn't mean too much. 'I don't need your help.' and so on, she'd be there by her side, helping. Just like what Ruby was doing right now. Despite her own obvious troubled… Status. _

 

_ Ruby just sighed at the silence, carefully taking the canteen that needed a good refill. "You think you won't die without me here while I get you some more water?" she asked, almost in a smirk. Raven only replied with a simple nod. And a swift grip of her weapon's hilt. She definitely won't go down without a fight. The younger of the two just nodded back, then quickly went on her ways to the nearest freshest and cleanest water source. Which was luckily quite closeby.  _

 

_ Raven just watched with tired eyes as the wilted rose ran off. The sting in her wound just barely keeping her awake. While her thoughts bubbled up with many, many questions she had for her new… Ally, so to say. Guess she'll have to wait for a better moment, when she's feeling a lot more better.  _

 

"What?" Raven looked at Ruby, completely at a loss at what the rose had just asked her. "Say what again?" The two of them were by a small creek, gathering whatever food they could. Like berries and fish. A great combo. They were still quite deep in the woods, far away from civilization. Well as far as they could get on a rather small island. 

 

"My scar!" Ruby pointed at the dark gloomy Grimm filled scar that covered a good chunk of her face, and her entire right eye. "I swear it looks bigger. Does it look bigger? Like I swear it wasn't  _ that _ big-" 

 

"Ruby," Raven began, taking a better look at her eye. It looked  _ pretty _ bad. But it hasn't seem to bother the younger one as much as Raven thinks. Though, it was quite obvious that it was a sensitive spot to touch. She really couldn't really tell if it has gotten bigger or not, but something was clearly off. "No, it doesn't look bigger. It's always been like that. You doing alright?" Her voice was filled with a lot of skepticism, especially on her last question. 

 

"Nh…" Ruby paused, trying to think, really think, if she was alright. She obviously wasn't, but that didn't stop her anyways "Kinda?" She answered with a shrug. 

 

Raven frowned. "If you feel like crap or anything, tell me so we can stop and rest up. Don't push yourself any more than you already have." A simple request, that she was sure of that Ruby would shrug off any pain or discomfort just so they could keep going on their merry ways. Ruby just nodded with confidence, not saying a thing and staying quiet. She walked ahead of Raven, carefully avoiding all the slippery rocks near the lil creak. 

 

_ This girl still refuses to talk to me. What am I doing wrong? Can't keep those demons bottled up forever now.  _

 

Raven frowned, "Ruby, I'm serious." she grabbed her by the forearm, making Ruby stop dead in her tracks. She looked at Raven with worry, expecting the older of the two had something serious to say. "Are. You. Okay?" Her expectations were lowered immediately, not a very important question in her books. 

 

"What do you think?" Ruby coldly replied, now mimicking Raven's frown. "No, I'm anything but okay." she brushed Raven's grip aside, looking away. A longing and deep look as her expression, she didn't say anything else. 

 

The older one knew that look. A look of deep pain and a mind buzzing with unhinged cold thoughts. She could only guess at what darkness was eating away at the younger girl infront of her. Raven took a moment to think at what she could say, to at least get her companion less uptight. "You know, not talking about it will only make it worse. Or so I've heard…" Even Raven was unsure if this was the right thing to say. She had no clue how to talk with a troubled  _ child _ . Especially as troubled as Ruby. She did run away from her own 'family' and killed a whole another one, so she had next to none experience talking about such things. Only thing she could try to do, is try talking to her like how once Summer did with Raven. Well, that did get her to open up back then, but not as much. But it did work. 

 

Ruby took a moment to respond, stepping away quietly. That longing look now replaced with a hurt and regretful one. She really felt bad for snapping at her companion like this and many times before. She really doesn't mean to. She crossed her arms uncomfortably, not daring to meet those red eyes. "I  _ try _ to talk about it. But it… It doesn't work. Nothing works." she blurted out finally. Gaining Raven's curious attention more. She finally looked back at Raven, an uneasy look in her eyes. "I'm really trying to keep going… But this-" she raised her hand up, gently touching the Grimm-ified eye and side of her face, her sharp and dark  _ claws _ barely digging into her skin, "Thing I've become… I can't be around anyone, I can't be around at all." Raven just silently listened on, she really felt bad for the wilted rose in front of her "I know why Salem did this to me, she wanted to turn me into a pawn. A pawn that would wreak havoc and destruction and just everything evil…" she took in a deep breath, the pure mention of Salem just left a bitter taste in her mouth, "I just don't know what to do… I don't know if I want to keep going like this. My friends and family, they've all moved on at this point. If I came back now then I'd just undo an already closed chapter in their lives. I don't want to bring any more trouble than I have already. I'm just.. A magnet for everything bad. I don't think I should be… Anywhere near anyone." Her eyes screamed pain. Like a glossy window, keeping the cold out, but the bubbling storm in. 

 

Raven stayed silent, carefully studying the younger girl in front of her. She seemed terribly tired. "And yet, here you are. Still going. And still very concerned for your friends." The older woman croaked out, mustering any softness that she could. "I can't even imagine to understand what you're going through, but what I do understand is that you're not alone." Raven continued "I'm not good at talking about… Emotions or deep feelings, but I can guarantee, going through something as horrid as this can be eased with someone near you. Someone you trust, even love." Ruby quietly listened, her tired silver eyes daring to look away. "I know you're staying away from your friends because you're afraid of hurting them-- hell you've already proven yourself about that-- but you're still around for them. I know you want to return to them, but this 'thing' you've become is keeping you away from them. Have you ever thought about how all of this negativity you're spouting off is  _ caused _ by that evil? By Salem?" 

 

Ruby shook her head lightly, not disagreeing with Raven, but confused with what this has to do with her. "What do you mean…?" 

 

"That evil is caused by Salem. By her Grimm pools. Not you. There's a wide line between you and Grimm, and you're standing on it." She continued "Ruby, you're a good person. You'd never want to hurt anyone you cared about. You hurt someone, someone you love, right? You speak very fondly of Blake," That last remark almost brought Ruby down to tears, her cheeks flushing red as her eyes tried to keep as dams, "You hurt her, but it wasn't  _ you _ . It was that evil. It was Salem. You just share the same body, and mind from what I can tell. I've caught those conversations you have with some ghost, some phantom." Ruby perked her head up, sniffling lightly "It seems like you're crazy but I can only guess at how real it is." she chuckled dryly "But my point is from this, half assed attempt at easing you up with this 'deep' talk, is that  _ you _ can control it. But you need help. Sure, your friends may be done grieving, but they'd gladly accept you back with open arms. And they  _ would _ help." Raven gently placed her hand on the younger one's shoulder, trying to comfort her. She sighed "I don't think I'm the right person for you to be around, but they definitely are."

 

Ruby stayed silent. Too silent. Her expression was barely readable, like she was sad but at the same time blank. Then down came the floodgates. Tears began to slowly roll down her face, but before Raven could question her further, she tackled her in a tight hug. Softly weeping into the older woman. Who took a short while to do anything. She just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. But with time she finally comforted the wilted rose, gently patting her on the head as her free arm wrapped around her. They weren't as close, but she couldn't help but feel care for her. It's as almost as if she was a mother comforting their crying child. Sadly, that wasn't the case, but it's as close as they can get right now. Raven softly muttered to her "You'll be okay, just breathe. You'll be okay…"

 

As her sobs settled, Ruby still held onto Raven tightly. Feeling an odd sense of security near the older woman. She knew what this sense was, but it was too hard to believe and confirm it. She took in a shaky breath, still clutching onto her "I think we can stop and rest… Like how you said we should…" 

 

Raven looked at her with surprise

She smiled. _ Now that's a step forward. _

 

\----------------

 

The world was going dark, the sun setting slowly. Dark clouds making the evening even darker, giving it an ominous feeling. The dense forest, the rough sea and the ever present creatures of Grimm were quite scary at this time. Well, there was something else, a lot more scarier in the woods. Someone scarier. 

 

A small group had settled down in the midst of the woods, camping out by their Vale based airship. Salem's captains and posse. Now they were definitely more terrifying than the Grimm in these woods. 

 

Hazel was keeping watch on those woods, his back against the airship as he leaned against a thick pine tree. Mercury and Emerald were hanging around the ships passenger opening, they were dead quiet. Like they were waiting for someone. 

 

Soon, the passenger doors opened up. Revealing a very smug looking Tyrian, his tail swinging side to side as he stepped out. Behind him, came floating a Seer. A jellyfish-like Grimm, with sharp ends on it's thin tentacles. Mercury and Emerald immediately stood up in attention, frightened even. Hazel looked back at the airship and walked his way over. 

 

"Gather around, gather around! The queen wishes to speak with us and let us fill her in on our status!" Tyrian called out, throwing his hands in the air as if he was presenting some God before them. The Seer's round head glowed amber for a moment, before an image appeared. Salem. And by her side stood two people, one being a woman with a black dress with red and gold highlights and a jet black gauze covering her left arm. Cinder. The other being a man with a mustache, dressed rather properly. Arthur Watts. 

 

Salem's pale face smiled "Tyrian, Hazel, I assume you have some good news for me." Tyrian smiled even wider, as Hazel remained stoic as usual. 

 

"Oh yes!" Tyrian chortled lightly "We have some  _ amazing _ news, my queen! Hazel," he looked to the big burly man before him "Why don't you fill our beloved queen in?" he sounded rather happy about something. Which didn't make much sense, not after that failure back at the Rocky Jaws. Something was amiss.

 

Hazel took in a grunty breath, not expecting anything good from this report. "We have located the relic of Choice and we might know where the rest of the relics are.”

 

Salem raised an eyebrow “Is that so?” the hint of a sinister smile reached the tip of her lips, her red and black eyes glinting with evil schemes “That’s quite a step forward. See to it that the relics get to our hands fast, I will not let any more failures slip by so easily.”

 

Those were some  _ very _ good news for the Grimm queen. Those pesky huntsman and huntress kids always trying to foil Salem’s plans of attack. First they successfully snatched the relic of Knowledge in Haven, then they retrieved the relic of Creation in Atlas and then they managed to get their hands on the relic of Destruction, after a hard fought battle with a dramatic end with that very relic. Salem had to admit, 3 to 0 was not a good result in her case. She  _ had _ to get the relic of Choice, and even try for the rest. But she fully knew that it was going to be tough, especially with the young huntsmen and huntresses. Her captains and armies of Grimm have failed to stop them so far, only causing some inconveniences to this wretched team of children. But recently, she managed to hit them somewhere vital, the team’s head so to say, and a warrior of light whose one of main purposes was to destroy the creatures of dark. Ruby Rose. If she couldn’t kill them physically with her Grimm, then why not just hurt them on the inside? Create a warrior that they’d surely think twice about hurting. After all, it was their leader, their dear friend. And arguably their strongest and most powerful fighter. 

 

“Ma’am, it’s not going to be so easy.” Hazel began, his voice low and barely cautious. Bringing bad news to Salem never worked out in his favor. Salem’s brows furrowed. “The three relics are with the huntsmen, but from what we’ve seen they don’t carry them with them.” He continued as the Grimm queen only seemed to get frustrated “And… The relic of Choice is with,” he exhaled deeply “the  _ girl _ and Raven Branwen.” He wouldn’t have mentioned the girl if it weren’t for Tyrian, who informed the rest of the masked thief’s identity after he figured out it was her back at the cliffs.

 

Cinder scoffed at the mention of Raven, having to fight her once and failing so dubiously before at Haven. She’s yet to get a rematch with the spring maiden, but this could be her chance to get revenge and steal the maiden’s powers for herself. As a bonus, she’d get to torment the silver eyed girl again. Someone who she spited with a deep passion. Spite, that almost got her killed plenty of times. Not just from the ‘good’ side of people, but from Salem’s wrath. The Grimm queen was  _ not _ pleased on Cinder’s self absorbed departure. Especially after delivering the girl wounded in the eye, something Salem wished to be preserved. But, Cinder learned her lesson. The hard way. As a bonus, her strength grew, and not just on her ability to control the maiden powers. Her Grimm arm gained an upgrade. And she couldn’t wait to use it. She remained quiet as Salem made up a verdict for this report.

 

Salem did not look pleased with this “So you’ve found Ruby Rose…” she trailed off, her voice cold and spiteful. A moment of an eerie silence went past, then she inhaled deeply, pure frustration overtaking her. “You will not disappoint me now. You  _ will _ retrieve all four of the relics, you  _ will _ take Ruby back and you  _ will _ kill the huntsmen that try to stop you. Do you understand?” her daunting voice echoed through the area as her captains and posse stood there unsettled. Well, except for Tyrian. Who was smiling up to his ears. Salem noticed this “Tyrian, what do you have to say?”

 

He giggled, then dramatically changed his maniacal smile to a dramatic and distraught expression. “Oh, my dearest queen, we wouldn’t be dealing with our fabled rose escaping our clutches and ruining our plans with the raven, if it weren’t here for,” he slowly and dramatically turned to face Hazel “our dearest, most humblest, Hazel Rainart.” he smirked with malignancy. The Seer turned to look at Hazel, whose eyes were widened. He did not expect to be figured out so soon.

 

It was dead quiet as all attention was diverted towards Hazel. The tension grew tenfold. “Tyrian,” Salem began, her bumbled voice cutting through the silence “Are you trying to say that our Hazel aided in Ruby’s escape?”

 

“Oh,  _ yes _ .” Tyrian happily growled out, leaning forward as his mechanical tail rose upwards. The sharp tip of it pointed at the burly man. He was preparing to strike Hazel down, he was  _ hoping _ to strike him down. Hazel didn’t cower, only standing his ground as the truth was unveiled.

 

“ _ Hazel _ .” Salem called out to him, an ice cold fury in her voice. “You were always the soft one. You always had to show mercy upon the person before you, rarely deciding to fight them with all your might. I remember the day when I found you, a broken man, wailing in the mud as the rain washed blood away. Your blood.” Hazel grimaced at the recollection of that day. After he found out that his younger sister, Gretchen Rainart died on a training mission, on  _ Ozpin’s _ behalf, he went into a fury. Sadly, he didn’t get his revenge, and barely made it out alive. He vowed to make Ozpin suffer for what he did. Salem continued, “And so it seems, you’ll suffer in the mud once again. Or in this case, in the dirt. Your betrayal is something that I frown upon highly.”

 

After moments of staying silent, Hazel finally decided to say something “You’re right, I am soft. There’s a fine line between the enemy and a child. I did not wish to witness Ruby’s torture anymor-” Before he could finish, the Seer’s sharpened tentacles lunged at him. It was a mere blur, he didn’t have enough time to summon his aura nor use his semblance. And now he had been pronged by three sharp members of the Grimm. Right through his chest. One to the middle, the heart, another to his upper chest right where the neck met the chest, and the third one to the abdomen. He struggled to breathe as blood began to spill out of his chest, blood already trickling down out of his mouth. Some major organs were definitely punctured.

 

“You’ve repeated your mistakes enough times by now. Tell me, did you feel sorry for her because she reminded you of your deceased sister? Or did you think this girl wouldn’t succumb to the evil I planted inside her in time? Let me guess, it’s both.” Salem slowly murmured to the now dying Hazel, watching him drop to his knees while weakly gripping at the still pronged tentacles. His gasps for bloodless air getting more feeble, weaker.

 

He leaned down, struggling to breathe still. It seems that he did activate his aura in time, for he should be dead by now. He coughed out blood as Salem further continued, “Doesn’t matter now. You unleashed a leashless beast into the world just for getting your emotions mixed in. Not to even mention the blatant betrayal we have. But,” the Seer got closer to Hazel’s face, his quivering hazel eyes looking at the glowing round head of the Grimm. Salem looked rather disappointed, as Watts was hiding his smirk, while Cinder just looked judgemental. “I hope you know that Ozpin will die, that’s the only eased resolve I have for you.”

 

Just as his final breaths came and his struggled strength gave out, the Seer’s prongs brutally pulled out of his chest. Blood staining the sharp ends of the tentacles. He fell to the dirt, the small blood puddle growing larger as he lay there. His eyes blank and his breaths no more. He was gone. Both Emerald and Mercury looked on at the burly man with shock, heartbreak even for Emerald. He was the only nice person to her in Salem’s faction, now she was ripe for the pickings as a weak link.

 

“Now that we’re done with that, my queen,” Tyrian cooed out, getting Salem’s attention back “we’ve still got some things to settle with the children. They’re a tough bunch, but it’s only a matter of time before they fall. We’re still trying to find their exact location in Patch--” Tyrian paused as Salem raised her hand up to silence him.

 

“I can take care of Patch. After all, it is storm season and the sea is riled up. It would only seem most likely for a massive Grimm to appear from the shallow sea in this dangerous weather.” she set her hand down, as Tyrian’s smile grew large. “You three,” she called out again, bringing Emerald and Mercury to attention. They stood tense, not even daring to move. Emerald kept her eyes away from Hazel’s corpse as hard as she could, hoping to not meet her end right here. “Make sure to retrieve the relics,” she paused “and _the_ _girl._ ”

 

“We’ll make sure to not fail you, my queen.” Tyrian bowed down, his arms wide at the ground like he was presenting himself to the Grimm queen. He then looked up at the two ‘kids’ by him. 

 

“If you do, then rest assured, you will pay dearly for your failure. Do you understand?” Salem pressured them, mainly threatening the two youngest ones. They were standing solid in place. Even Mercury has lost his cool. “Do you  _ understand _ ?” She repeated, her voice going louder.

 

“Y-Yes!” Emerald stuttered out in fear as she saw the light movement towards her from the Seer. Mercury just remained quiet, as he always does. He’d rather let someone else get the brunt of it, rather than himself.

 

“Good.” Salem went, her voice booming many emotions that caused fear for the two younglings. “Do not fail me.” Her voice finally cut out as the Seer’s round head flashed yellow, then the image of Salem, Cinder and Watts vanished in a puff of dark. The three were now left alone with the Grimm and the corpse of Hazel. Emerald looked back at the dead man in a pool of blood.

“Oh, don’t worry about him now. The Grimm will pick off the scraps.” Tyrian said, making Emerald jump. He smiled maliciously. Then she looked to the dark woods, spotting eyes upon eyes of glowing red. It seemed like it was a pack of Beowolves. “Let us leave before they see us for the pickens.” He chuckled, which slowly turned into a maniacal laughter. The three retreated back onto the airship, the Seer already inside. Soon the airship flew up, avoiding the upcoming onslaught of Beowolf claws. The pack consumed what was left of Hazel, only leaving his blood and ripped up scraps of his clothes, he was gone within moments. It was a grim reminder of what the Grimm can do, and what Salem can do too.

 

As the dark clouds rumbled above the seas with thunder, below the waves awakened a beast, that soon prowled towards the small island of Patch. Storm season just got more scarier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun with the early draft for this chapter, and I was bawling with laughter with a stupid joke. Honestly, writers don't realize how much power they hold, so here's a stupid bit that made me DIE with wheezes: 
> 
> " Hazel took in a grunty breath, not expecting anything good from this report. "We have located the relic of choice and we might know where the rest of the relics are.”
> 
> “WEENUS? IS IT ON WEENUS?” Salem asked “HAZEL ARE THE RELICS ON WEENUS OR URANUS? ANSWER ME HAZEL.” "


	9. Fleeting Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Depressive thoughts and themes, violence, blood, some brutality and injury! Stay safe out there ya'll.

It was a boring day like any other. Sun _wasn’t_ shining because of the dark stormy clouds covering Patch in a gloomy darkness. Only small seeps of light managed to get through. Wind calmly blew, only for it to intensify with strong gusts momentarily, hinting at an oncoming massive storm. 

 

The remnants of team RWBY and JNPR, along with their older and younger companions, Qrow, Calavera and Oscar, had resided within their rented out apartment. Planning on what to do next. Though, just like the day before, they came out with empty thoughts. Guess they had to wait for an amazing event to happen in these uneventful days and almost weeks. Entertaining themselves with something to read, hang out with each other, or explore the city. If the weather allowed it. 

 

Ruby and Raven had remained in the woods, enjoying the peace and quiet they can get, away from the sometimes noisy city. Only leaving for supplies and checking up on some rather suspicious reports of some rather suspicious people. For the longest time, they didn't really mind each other's company. Sure, getting used to each other was a bit hard, but they got there. Developing an odd partnership. Like a step mother with her long lost step daughter, which it basically was that. 

 

Things were too quiet.

 

Something was coming. Like the calm before the storm. They all knew it, but it was a matter of when and what will arrive at their doorstep. Or port. 

 

Raven was watching from above, observing the city shrouded in shadows as the impending storm approached. The tall lighthouse that stood on the other side of the city, near the port and on another tall cliff formation, emitted long and wide streaks of light in the dark seas and city.  Seagulls and various other sea based animals all fled as the winds began to pick up. As she flew above the city, she noticed the quiet nature of the always busy streets. 

 

Not a lot of people were outside, but even they were quiet. Everyone and everything universally felt like something bad was about to happen. It was rather eerie. You could almost feel the dread and anxiety build up. Almost. The citizens of Patch are used to the annual storm season, but this time, something bigger was coming.

 

The ex-bandit quietly flew up to a vantage point-- a tall building near her target-- watching. Waiting. She had just seen her hooded partner rush towards an old theatre. _Always in a hurry. Never stopping. Won't be long til she really burns out… I don't think I should keep this secret for much longer- out of all of them Yang deserves to know. Hell, maybe her whole team. Still can't trust them enough though. Tsk, we'll see…_

 

The wilted rose was out on the streets of the currently quiet city. Her hood up as she prepared to get washed with rain, her mask on as she hoped nobody would notice her. She was making her way to a familiar establishment, ‘The Diamond Of Patch’. She recently got a message from Diamondjaw, saying that someone had finally decided to pay him a visit. A bitter visit. She was already nearing the building when she heard fighting noises from inside. _It seems they started without me huh…_

 

“I know you’re mad and all, but business is business.” Diamondjaw said, his voice echoed through the large space. Ruby overheard him as she slowly approached from the shadows. He currently had a very sharp blade pointed at his throat, that belonged to Neo. The short girl barely had any height to reach the titan Diamondjaw, but because of her lengthy weapon, his life was in definite danger. He already looked staggered from dealing with her already. 

 

Neo squinted at him, her frown rather spiteful. She didn’t seem awfully mad with him. Ruby could only imagine what she could say to him, if she wasn’t mute.

 

“Look,” Diamondjaw began “You should know this, lil lady. If someone offers a higher sum of Lien, or dust, or hell something else valuable, then you can bet that I’d take that offer over the other.” he bluffed. The only reason why he pulled out with the bounties is to help Ruby and her friends. And to maybe, just maybe, get some information on what kind of hell his old friend Torchwick got himself into. 

 

This did not please Neo. Her brows only furrowed more as her frown got longer. The blade only inched closer to his bearded neck.

 

"Besides, you got some other scores to settle. Why target me for not doing your job?" He asked her, not getting an answer "Well, what ever. I'm sure you'll reconsider with her around." Diamondjaw looked behind her, to the shadowed entrance. 

 

Neo whipped her head around at an instant, squinting at the shadows. From them, stepped out Ruby. But she didn't know that. Her Beowolf mask emitting an ominous red glow from the eye holes as she stepped closer to Neo. The shorter girl immediately changed her focus at her new opponent, pointing the blade at the end of her parasol at them. She only knew one other person with a Grimm mask, and boy was her last encounter with them bad. And she did _not_ like this new person for that.

 

Diamondjaw mumbled out as he stepped away into his office. Not a guard on sight. Actually, no guards on sight. Just him, Neo and Ruby. "Just don't break anything inside, I got enough trouble with the storm surge." That was right, it already looked like the building went through a lot. The lower part of the city certainly didn't help it. 

 

Now that warning was going to most likely be ignored. Neo lunged first, jabbing at the Grimm mask wielding fighter in front of her. Only for her attack to be simply side stepped to. She quickly spun around to lunge at them again, but was left stumped as they suddenly appeared to her right and clocked her good in the chest. Sending her flying towards one of the walls. Leaving a rather massive crack in it. Neo gasped as she slunk down from it. Already weakened by that hit. Her eyes screamed shock and fear as she tried to get up. _Did… Did I really hit her that bad?_

 

"Neo," Ruby began, her voice muffled by her mask. Her mask, that she soon took off to speak more clearly. "I'm not here to fight you." Her daunting voice sent shivers down Neo's spine. She thought she was dead! How could this be? Neo wasn't a stubborn fool. She knew one's strength that could easily best her. So it would be smart to _not_ get hit like that again. From what she could tell that strength was almost inhuman… Her aura took a major divot.

 

Ruby took a step towards her. To her surprise, she didn't attack. Only offered her a hand. One that Neo hesitated to take. "I _really_ don't want to fight you. Just to uh…" she trailed off, knowing, what she was about to say was stupid. _Even if she agrees to not kick my butt, what am I gonna say?_ "Talk." Neo looked her in the eyes, barely observing what mess was on her face, and most importantly - eye, that seemed to have a red tint to it. 

 

She got up on her own, brushing her helping hand aside. Ruby was ready to jump back if Neo tried to attack again, but Neo just stood there. Observing Ruby more closely. The rose could only guess at what she was thinking about. She did definitely look like she just saw a ghost. Well, was looking at one. She gave her a questioning look. 

 

Ruby soon took notice of it. Before she was just nervously idling around. "Uh… Are you wondering how I'm alive or um…?" Neo nodded. "Oh. Uhhh…" Ruby shrugged "They didn't kill me, but the-" she pointed at her Grimmified eye "-the _that_ is from Salem. Speaking of…" she trailed off as her brows furrowed "Why are you helping her?" 

 

Neo's expression gradually got darker. She slowly brought her parasol up, pointing the still extended blade out. She pointed it at Ruby, sending a very clear reason and message as to why. With the blink of an eye, and the small distraction with the blade, a very familiar black bowler hat with a red band on it appeared on her head. Torchwick’s hat. The rose wasn't intimidated, especially after the staring at the _bent_ up blade, that seemingly got deformed after Neo got thrown against the wall. 

 

Ruby sighed deeply, already drained from this little interaction. "Right, gotcha, you _still_ want to kill me." She looked down at the blade, not moving an inch. Then her eyes darted back at Neo, specifically the hat she wore. "As I've said before, or, well, the _last_ time you tried to kill me, Torchwick died _because_ of Salem and Cinder. Grimm are a thing y'know-" Neo's blade suddenly got closer to her throat. The tip of it, though the blade being awkwardly bent up, pressed against it. "You really think you're the one who gets to kill me? Or tries to?" 

 

The rose's words deeply shook up Neo. Who was left confused and wondering at what the hell she was on about? Then her unspoken question got answered. "Listen to me," She began once again, slapping the blade away from her and stepping closer to Neo. Sending the shorter one to suddenly cower and back away slowly. It wasn’t just the strength form the attack before that scared Neo, but the menacing aura the rose now had. Ruby only walked closer. "I've literally stared down Salem countless times, fought Cinder and Tyrian plentifully, I should be dead ten times over, I have a literal Grimm part inside of me, and you…" Neo's back finally hit the same wall she had smashed into before, now staring up fearfully at the relatively towering Ruby. She could only feel fear at this moment. Sure, Cinder was scary, but her, right now? She couldn't even fathom at what she could do to her. She's only been scared once like this before… "You really think you can do something worse to me?" Finally Ruby finished. Her voice dead cold as her expression dark like the night. 

 

A very deafening silence went on. Not a sound to be heard. 

 

"So," finally, the silence was broken, as Diamondjaw leaned against the railing, overlooking them "You ladies finished?" he asked, his eyes focusing and narrowing on the widely cracked wall. Now that was going to be a large investment in repair. 

 

Ruby nodded, stepping away from Neo and looking up at the rather tensed up boss man. “Yeah, almost.” _Gotta make sure she really stays far away from everyone… And me._ She looked back at Neo, who was just about to make her escape. “Y’know, if you’re lost and all, which you are- Siding with Salem is really stupid- you could stay here with him.” She nodded her head at Diamondjaw. “He knew Torchwick. Heck, he was best buds with Torchwick to say the least. So why not stay here, with him?” Neo tilted her head up, looking at Diamondjaw. “I know that you’re still kinda… A criminal. But not on the levels of Salem’s group.”

 

The shorter girl, of course, stayed quiet. But even if she could talk, she still would have been silent. Then she watched as Diamondjaw slowly stepped down the stairs, “You know, I could always use some henchmen. And smart ones at that. Heard you got experience in that, kid.” Ruby stepped out of the way for him to greet Neo. He extended his hand out for her to shake, she reluctantly did.

 

The rose sighed lightly. _That, that was easy… Huh. Now that that’s over with…_ She pulled up her hood and mask as she headed towards the exit. Diamondjaw already gushing to Neo and leading her upstairs to his office. He had a lot to talk about with her. Especially about Torchwick. But before she could step out to the long exit hall, she felt the ground shake. Immediately changing her stance to stabilize herself. _What the…?_ Diamondjaw and Neo looked around, watching the lights flicker and sway side to side. Thunder could be heard coming from outside. 

 

“The hell’s happening out there?!” Diamondjaw yelled out, already getting his gun out. A white and gold revolver. Neo just simply readied her parasol, holding onto the railing from just before when everything shook.

 

_Oh please don’t tell me it’s what I think it is…_ “I’m not sure, come on we have to-” The ground shook again, this time a lot more stronger. If it weren’t for the muffled howling winds and now apparent thunder strikes, Ruby swore she could hear panic out in the streets. 

 

As soon as the shaking stopped, she dashed outside with the help of her semblance. Looking around, she saw Grimm invading the streets as a thundering storm rumbled from above. _There’s got to be more, what could have caused that shaking? Dust, if it’s a giant Grimm then I’m really gonna be mad._ Beowolves and Creeps were running amuck, with the occasional Ursa causing chaos. But nothing pointed yet at the source of the shaking.

 

Just after Ruby, came running Diamondjaw and a hesitant Neo. “Gods dammit, it’s a Grimm attack.” He grumbled “I thought we’d get lucky this year without an attack…” he adjusted his newly set white and black trilby hat as he looked around the streets. 

 

“It’s not just that,” Ruby muttered “there’s something else, bigger.” She frowned, quickly dashing up the building with the help of her semblance. She looked back down momentarily, “Protect the city and people!” she ordered as she continued to climb up the building with haste. Finally reaching the top. She jumped building to building as she observed the streets, more Grimm filling them. Then finally she got up to one of the larger towering buildings. Getting a better look at what was happening. The sight sent terror down her spine.

 

She looked at the port, watching a small container ship get torn down from below. A giant dark shark head chomping down at the hull and bringing the ship above the water. Until it went down, dragging the sea vessel and the people on it below the waves. She swore she saw the ship in half just before it went down. _That’s what’s making the ground shake… A giant sea Grimm. Great, just what we needed..._  

 

A faint glow was visible from the dark and murky waters, a red and gold one at that. Soon, from those rugged waves, emerged the source of the giant shark head. It was a giant squid, head made from Grimm bone with obvious red marks and even man-made objects stuck in it's thick armor. It sprouted many tentacles, four of which had that same bone material at the tips of them, but were as sharp and large as the shark heads. Speaking of, there were two of those, and they were focusing on the other ships as the giant sea Grimm moved towards the port and city. Destroying anything and everything in it’s path.

 

Ruby has heard only tales of such a sea monster. Tales of how many ships in various sizes, seemingly disappearing without a trace. The only witnesses were those who managed to alert the kingdom and city of such a beast, before moments later they too, got swallowed down into the dark murky depths. Various other but smaller monsters accompanied it. Making it even harder to survive such a titan. She knew it under the name as the Ponto Strider. And she now knew, how horrifyingly true those tales were.

 

\-----------------

 

“Aww, come on Weiss! This’ll go smoothly,” Yang reassured Weiss as the two of them walked the dirt trail. “My dad’s going to absolutely _love_ you.” The ice queen only growled out as Yang set her hands on her shoulders. “And Blake.” The blonde looked to her left, at the dark haired faunus, who was rather amused by the ice queens irked attitude. Yang then wrapped her arms around the two of them as they walked to Taiyang’s home.

 

“ _Why_ are we visiting your father again? Don’t we have some _important_ things to focus on? Like, oh, I don’t know, getting the relic back!” Weiss complained, obviously irritated. 

 

"We have no clue where the relic is? Or where that thief-person-whatever is?" Blake pointed out "Plus it's been a good while with nothing interesting happening, so why not actually enjoy our time off?" For the first time in months Blake's been feeling a lot more relaxed. She's been slowly but surely getting her sleeping schedule fixed, with the help of Yang and Weiss of course, and she's been dealing with her emotional turmoil as well. A side bonus, her arm finally healed. With the help of Jaune and his semblance of course. Though, it did leave quite a visible scar. But for the first time in what if felt like forever, she's feeling optimistic about what they're doing and what they've done. But, of course, her thoughts would lead her away to the darker corners of her mind. The thought of her deceased and hurt friends still stung. The thought of _Ruby_ still hurt. But she pushed through, she was still pushing through. She had to stay strong, if not for her or Yang and Weiss, then for herself. 

 

"Right! And why not visit my dad? Trust me when I say this: he _will_ absolutely love both of you guys. Plus," Yang leaned her head down to Weiss, muttering out "you'll get to see Zwei again." 

 

That was enough to get the ice queen _less_ ice-y. She crossed her arms as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. As the ice queen warmed up to the visit, Blake tensed up from the aforementioned dog. She still couldn't deny her fear of dogs, Zwei being a _small_ exception. Yang only snickered at the both of them. 

 

Speaking of the small canine, his barks could be heard close-by. Seems like someone was enjoying themselves. As the trio approached closer, Blake heard something from behind her, thanks to her faunus cat ears. It was something off in the distance, like a quiet rumbling. _Must be thunder._ She wistfully ignored it, hoping to not get caught up in a loud thunderstorm. And some rain of course. 

 

Just as they spotted the house, Weiss _immediately_ got tackled by Zwei. As if he knew that they were coming over. "Oooh- Baby good boy Zwei!" she squealed as she picked up the corgi, spinning it around in glee. Zwei seemed pretty happy as well, his little short tail wagging side to side at ludicrous speeds as he licked at Weiss's face. "Oh, how I missed you!" She hugged him close as Yang chuckled. Both at Weiss's doggy moment and at Blake's _very_ sudden jump. One that the Schnee didn't see before. 

 

"Yang!" The blonde got called out, turning her head to the source she saw her father, Taiyang, jogging up to her. 

 

"Dad!" Yang happily called back and sprinted over at him, jumping and tackling him in a big bear hug. One that Tai almost fell over from and one that he gladly returned. “It’s so good to see you!” Yang exclaimed into the hug, clinging on tight.

 

"Oh, it's so great to see you too, firecracker!" Tai replied, refusing to let go any time soon. "What are you guys up to? Decided to give your old man a visit?" He teased with a smirk. Behind Yang, he saw Weiss and Blake approach. Zwei in Weiss's arms, completely relaxed in the ice queens hold. The same couldn't be said for Blake, who made sure to be at least 5 feet away from the lil corgi. 

 

"Aw you didn't want me to come over? I thought you could use some company after being stuck in a _boring_ school and tending to your garden all alone and all day long." Yang teased back, finally letting go of her father. A wide and mischievous smile on her face. Ah yes, Signal academy. One of the most important establishments in Patch. 

 

"Boring? Signal?" Taiyang dramatically went, crossing his arms "Yang Xiao Long, my academically strong and smart daughter, since when did you start thinking that our 'Signal' academy is boring?" Weiss stayed quiet as she let Zwei go, he immediately ran over to Yang and Taiyang. Blake relieved that the corgi completely ignored her. Or so she thought as the tiny dog looked at her. Wagging his tail, expecting to get called over for some pets and more love. 

 

Blake interrupted, shaking her head and focusing away from Zwei "Since we started saving the world and going on 'epic' adventures throughout Remnant?" she proudly said, a hint of a smile on her lips. Weiss gaining that same mischievous look from Yang after hearing Blake. 

 

"Yeah!" Yang jumped back from Tai to join the rest of her team. "Kicking some bad guy butt is a lot more fun than sitting in a bland classroom watching the minutes tick by. By the way," she grabbed the two of them by their shoulders, wrapping her arms around the two "Signal doesn't have anything on having two amazing, brilliant, beautiful and kickass partners!”

 

"Yang!" Weiss complained, flustering up at Yang's heartful remarks, that she absolutely 100% fully meant. Blake only chuckled quietly, watching Yang suddenly shower Weiss with kisses. Even planting a soft smooch on Blake's cheek, respecting Blake's need for space and privacy, unlike with Weiss. People would really be mistaken to call the blonde a cold and always angry fighter, seeing her always be so warm and welcoming. Blake and Weiss couldn't lie, she was their sunshine in these really dark days. 

 

Taiyang laughed out loud, watching the three. "Well, you three lovebugs wanna head inside for some coffee and tea? It's cold enough as it is, but this wind will blow your huntress butts all the way to Atlas if we keep standing around here." He crossed his arms, now he was donning a mischievous smirk. Just as he said that, the wind picked up some more. Blowing leaves off branches, even snapping some. 

 

The three girls nodded, following Tai in to his welcoming abode. Zwei happily trotting behind him, before he froze in place. His ears swiveling to the side, listening. He whined out. Just at the same time, Blake heard that same rumbling from before, but it was a lot more louder. Then the ground shook. _Oh no._

 

Weiss held onto Yang as the tremble came and went, both of them and Blake stumbled barely. The cat faunus was already reaching for her weapon, feeling the sudden sensation of imminent danger. Zwei ran over to Taiyang, hiding between his legs.

 

"What was that…?" Yang asked, looking around and already getting an idea on what was happening. "Was that a Grimm? Is- Is the city under attack?” Her question was answered once she saw a giant Nevermore swoop overhead. Flying towards the city, dropping it’s massive black feathers, creating a path that lead to the now very much in danger city.

 

A moment of dreadful silence overtook. The three girls taking a rather long moment processing what was happening as Tai ran inside, getting something.

 

Weiss was the first one to snap out of the daze, feeling Yang’s grip on her tighten. Her brows furrowing. Weiss then slowly proceeded to grab the blonde’s hand, setting it off her shoulder. Yang blinked, brought back from that confused daze, as Weiss muttered out “We have to meet up with Jaune and the rest- We have to help. Blake?” 

 

The two turned to look at the cat faunus. Blake’s ears were twitching, they could have swore they saw her tremble. Her weapon was already drawn. “It’s… It’s something huge.” She muttered out, slowly turning her head towards the two of her teammates. “The whole island is in danger.” 

 

“Then let’s get going,” Taiyang interrupted as he slammed the door behind him, Zwei by his side. “You three, head towards the city and see what you can do. I’m gonna go to Signal and set up base for evacuees with the other professors.” His cheery mood from before was nothing else but gone. He looked dead serious and ready for a fight.

 

“R-Right!” Yang readied herself, her left gauntlet extending over her forearm and a shotgun barrel appearing out of her right robotic arm. The ice queen and cat faunus were already ready, donning that same serious look that Tai had. The Xiao Long’s shared a look of confidence, nodding at each other. “Stay safe out there, dad.” 

 

“You too, firecracker. And my firecrackers _girlfriends_.” He smirked at the last remark, then he ran off. Zwei tailing him, barking. For a middle aged man and short legged dog, the two could still run pretty fast.

 

“Hey!” Weiss called out after him, her cheeks flushing up with red. Same with Blake, who was _burning_ with red on her face. That, was unexpected. They aren't girlfriends! Sure they're close but that's not it! 

 

Yang rolled her eyes then grabbed the two “Come on, we have a city to save!” And then they ran. Following the black feathers of the Nevermore, and the more apparent destruction of Grimm.

 

Little did they know how much trouble the city of Patch was truly in.

 

\------------

 

Beowolves swarmed the streets, attacking anything that resembled a person. Creeps followed suite, these things managed to get inside the many buildings that weren't ready to build up defenses. A few Ursas tanked over whatever defenses the city even had, huntsmen, Signal students, the authorities, whatever machinery and anyone that could fight. Nevermores swooped overhead, attacking the city from above. Smashing into the skyscrapers and tall buildings, leaving even more casualties. All of this happening as the source of all the badness was creeping in more inland. 

 

The Ponto Strider had just smashed into the port. It's giant tentacles grabbing onto the docks and ships, basically dragging it's body into the city. This thing could maneuver on land! This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. 

 

Qrow watched from above, barely avoiding the onslaught of Nevermores. Flying low and fast. 

 

He tried to move in closer to the giant Grimm, spreading his slick wings as he came in for a dive. Gathering speed, fast enough so that he could fly above the beast unnoticed. He soon turned to his human form once right above the Grimm's thick and long skull. His weapon, Harbringer, in hand as he gripped hard onto it. Thrusting it downwards to keep steady, but he was left unsurprised by the lack of penetration. He barely left a mark! It only showed how thick it's armor was. 

 

Qrow cursed out "Dammit!" just as the Ponto Strider moved once more. It was giant after all, and giant things like that tend to move slow. Qrow barely managed to stay on his feet, slipping on the still wet bone-like armor. Just before he fell, he turned right back into his bird form, flying away from the beast. In search of JNR, Oscar and Calavera. 

 

With a few quick but powerful flaps of his feathery appendages, he made his breezy way to the youngsters and elder. Lucky for him, they were quite close to the port and lighthouse. Finally spotting them fighting off a few small waves of Grimm on the main roads. Creeps and a few Beowolves here and there, that were quickly dealt with. 

 

He dropped down in his human form, his broadsword in hand, onto the last Beowolf that had been focusing on them. Killing it with a powerful puncture thanks to the inertia and gravity. The Grimm soon turned to a black puff of mist, dissipating in the air. Qrow simply brushed his shoulders off as he approached Jaune, who already seemed out of breath. Nora and Ren had just finished off a Creep together, while young Oscar over watched old Calavera's safety. 

 

"How's it looking in the city? Everyone getting evacuated?" Qrow asked, looking around to the already abandoned buildings. The people of Patch have always known when to flee from Grimm, and this certainly was no exception. His eyes darted from corner to corner, watching out for any sneaking Grimm. But the only thing grim he saw were the few bodies of civilians. Blood splatters and what not, near them. _So that's why they're fighting here. So close to the docks… Dammit._ Qrow only hoped that the body count would stay low. Hope can only do so much. They needed to take action, and to take it now. 

 

Jaune shared the same stare, a melancholy look on his face to those who have already fallen. He looked to Qrow “We’ve got a few buildings evacuated already, the local police and huntsmen are helping too.” the older man nodded, looking back at the streets. “Qrow? Did you see the sea Grimm? How can we kill it?” His voice sounded distraught, like he had only seen it’s size but just truly now realized how tough this is going to be.

 

“It’s...” Qrow cut himself off, “Patch is in serious danger. Vale too, if we don’t stop it now.” He looked at Jaune, giving him this look of desperation for a serious plan. Nora and Ren just now fully catching on, on what the two of them were talking about. Oscar and Calavera following suite. Though, Calavera had already known how much danger the city was truly in.

 

“What are we going to do?” Ren asked, out of breath already. They have been fighting Grimm since the beginning of this attack.

 

“It’s armor is too thick for normal attacks, we’d need to hit it hard and fast. Those…” Qrow waved off into the beasts direction, the thing itself barely in the background, “Tendrils it has, could kill with ease if it spotted you.” The four younger one’s looked on, already at a loss. Calavera just lowered her head slightly, squinting at the ground. “I don’t think we’d be able to stop it. But maybe if we…” a lightning bolt suddenly struck nearby, the lighthouse. Not only did they have to watch out for Grimm, but they had to watch out for the weather. The sudden spills of rain with varying intensity, the ominous and loud thunder strikes and harrowing winds…

 

Jaune, shaking off the sudden heart attack from that thunderclap, tapped his chin, thinking. Soon enough he had already started some form of plan. “Oh! Oh I got it!” He exclaimed, suddenly grabbing the attention of the others. “We blind it! And then nail it!”

 

Qrow looked up at the lighthouse, finally catching on. “We blind it with the lighthouse? Huh, not bad, kid. But how are we going to ‘nail it’?”

 

“Nail it…” Nora muttered out. Lightning striking once more as she thought out loud. She looked at her weapon, Magnhild. “Like… With a hammer?” Her eyes suddenly went wide. An excited squeal escaping her “I could get super charged by lightning and then nail it off of the lighthouse!” She exclaimed cheerfully “That’s a genius plan! I _like_ it.” The thunder girl had donned a very sinister smile, just winding herself up to fully go out on the giant Grimm.

 

Ren looked at Jaune, who only laughed nervously. He had definitely gotten a strict look from Ren, who did _not_ want to see Nora get hurt. But desperate times call for desperate attempts at measures. “Exactly!” 

 

“Well then, we have to act fast! I can fly up there and meddle with the controls, but,” Qrow looked at Nora “How are _you_ going to get up there fast?”

 

To which, much to everyone’s alarm, Nora maliciously grinned and laughed. She readied her hammer, looking at Ren and Jaune. “Hoist me up, boys!” The two frantically got together, holding up Jaune’s shield. Nora ran a distance away, preparing herself.

 

Qrow looked at Calavera and Oscar before whatever was gonna happen there, well, happened. “You two head over to Signal academy, you should stay safe there. Look for Taiyang.” Oscar nodded, helping Calavera, who simply scoffed and swatted Oscar’s helping hand away and walked off, Oscar after her. 

 

Nora called out to Qrow, “Think you can keep up old man?” Qrow rolled his eyes with a grunt.

 

The older man then turned into his corvid form, flying up to the lighthouse. As for Nora… She took a running start towards Ren and Jaune. She jumped on the shield, pointing her hammer downwards, then simultaneously shot from it as the two launched her into the air with the shield. Sending her flying, high above the buildings. She used her Magnhild to boost herself into the direction of the lighthouse, perfectly landing on the very top deck with a loud thump. Just a second later, Qrow appeared next to her.

 

“Not fast enough?” She smiled. Qrow only frowning. He then dashed inside to the controls and moving light, Nora following him inside with pride in her footsteps.

 

\------------

 

As the Ponto Strider moved sluggishly more and more inland, leaving destruction in it's path, Ruby watched with horror. She couldn't say if she was frozen with fear, or just barely stopping herself from getting up and personal with that thing. She could fight it, but there was no telling what would happen to her. More specifically, no telling what would happen to her if she were to use her silver eyes. She was corrupted with Grimm, that being clear especially on her right eye. So that begs the question, what would happen? Would her silver eyes work? Or would she perish from her own power? 

 

She didn't want to find out, but at the same time she had a horrible feeling that without her trying, the city would crumble. Her home would crumble. She may not have spent so much time in the city, sticking more to her home and Signal academy, rarely venturing out. Only with a reason she'd head there, whether it's to hang out with her long forgotten friends, or to go and buy something. Those were the times. Where she didn't have to worry about Grimm invasions, Salem, the Gods… It felt like the world was on her and her friends shoulders. It all felt like it was so much. Too much. _This is what I chose. To keep moving on. To not stop. To never stop. Can I do this? I have to do this. I have to do this!_

 

Even though her train of thought was speeding past, she refused to move. Her fists clenched so hard that her sharpened nails dug into the palms of her hands, barely drawing blood. She blankly looked at the beast, trying to focus on it's body. The way it moved, barely moving several feet per minute with it's long, sea based tentacles not used for land, was slow. It was really slow. She could only imagine how fast it was underwater though. That is something you do not want to meet in the sea. 

 

_It's slow, it's tentacles are too large to maneuver through the streets, hell the docks too. It might get stuck between buildings, slowing it even more. It's weak spots…_ She looked to the Striders glowing red and yellow eyes. Those seemed like the only easily reachable weak spot. _I could poke those out, but then what-_

 

Her thoughts were cut short once she felt a hand press down on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch, almost throwing whoever off the building. Just as she grabbed at them she realized that it was her friend with a birds eye view: Raven. She looked rather surprised, especially by the fact she almost got thrown off a building by the younger girls panic. Ruby quickly let go of Raven, muttering out a nervous apology. "-So sorry! I didn't realize that it was you-- I'm sorry!" 

 

Raven exhaled sharply "It's fine, it's fine--" she then grabbed Ruby by her shoulders, making her turn her attention back to the Goliath in the room. Or, well, Ponto Strider in the city. "We got something worse to deal with now."

 

Ruby blinked, looking back at the beast "Right." _It's huge… Come on Ruby, get it together! You've dealt with giant Grimm before! But… But not like this-- Oh dust am I okay enough to fight it even?_ "So what's the plan on dealing with it?" 

 

"We get somewhere safe." Now _that_ was surprising to hear. Ruby looked at her, confused. "You're in no condition to even go near that thing. Plus, it's not like we're the only ones capable of fighting it." She had a point. No doubt pro huntsmen and huntresses were already on the scene, dealing with whatever Grimm were in their way and planning on how to defeat the Ponto Strider. 

 

"But- we can't just-" As Ruby tried to make a perfectly good reason to _not_ get away from the chaos and fight, the more she realized how weakened she really was. Though, that days earlier events told her differently. She let out a small growl, setting off her mask and pointing at her eyes "I have silver eyes! I could use them to stop it!" she side looked back at the giant Grimm, seeing that it made little progress and that no one yet dared to fight it. 

 

"I thought you said you couldn't use your silver eyes anymore?" Raven tilted her head to the side, now getting a bit agitated. 

 

"Well I can but-" Back to zero again, "I just don't know what would happen to me. Last time I tried to use my eyes I… I kinda…" Ruby trailed off, as Raven looked at her with a tinge of anger and confusion in her eyes. "I kinda blacked out and uh it really hurt- But it kinda worked! Ish!" _And bled from my nose and eye, and I hurt all over-- but it still worked! Right?_  

 

Raven didn't reply immediately, only staying silent for a second. Then she sighed deeply. "That doesn't guarantee you can take down _that_!" she yelled out, making Ruby shrink a bit "But fine, if you want to help but can't really use your eyes- we can come up with something that could slow that thing down." Ruby's eyes went wide with anticipation "I saw Qrow and your red head what's-it-name friend go up the lighthouse. Seems they got some plan in the works, why don't we help them out?" That last bit sounded a bit forced, on 'helping them out'. Obviously, Raven was ecstatic about meeting her brother again. 

 

Ruby lit up with confidence "Her name is Nora! And we can _absolutely_ help them! Let’s go!” just as she _almost_ ran off the building, aiming for the other one, Raven snatched her by the hood.

 

“Woah woah woah, slow down there, Ruby. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Just as she said that, a Nevermore came crashing down into the next building over. Destroying the very top of the roof and collapsing a few walls. Thankfully, the building seemed empty. “See?”

 

Ruby laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. “Eheheh… Thanks.” Raven then proceeded to pat her on the back, signaling that she can go now. The wilted rose nodded, jumping to the destroyed building while avoiding the not for long alive Nevermore. While Raven turned into her corvid form, flying up to the lighthouse. 

 

Soon Ruby left nothing of the Nevermore, just dark particles and dust in the wind. She jumped building to building, while trying to get to the lighthouse in time…

  
  
  
  


The two finally reaching the lighthouse. Ruby having to use the stairs since she couldn’t overuse her semblance just yet. And Raven, who almost smashed into the clear but rainy glass. The two of them busted inside, surprising Qrow and Nora, who were trying to figure out how to work the light.

 

The twin brother looked with shock, then anger “The hell are _you_ doing here?” he sneered out, diverting his attention to his twin sister. Nora just looked confused, but had her attention on someone else.

 

“Helping you, idiot.” stated Raven, “It’s a hellscape out there, plus I don’t think you can man the lights up here on your own.”

 

"I'm pretty sure we got this on our own." as he said that, he flicked a switch. Then the entire board flickered. The light stopped spinning. And it was directed in the wrong direction and wrong height. Yeah, this fancy technology got nothing on his semblance. 

 

Raven scoffed, crossing her arms. "Just your luck?" 

 

“Oh you better shut it-" Qrow barked out, the two of them looking ready to fight _each other_. Instead, for now, he looked to Nora and Raven's lil friend. "Nora, go outside and get your semblance supercharged or whatever. We'll work on the light." He eyed the masked thief "And keep an eye on them."

 

The redhead looked at the hooded thief, then back at Qrow, nodding. She ran outside, Ruby right after her. Just barely hearing Qrow and Raven argue with each other. 

 

_Ah great, like we needed more bickering here. At least Nora knows what she’s doing..._ But much to her surprise, Nora hesitated to jump to the very tippy top of the tower. She was looking up, a rather conflicted look on her face. Rain peppering her as the wind picked up and calmed down. The thunder girl turned her head at the hooded Grimm. 

 

"Hey um…" Nora began, getting Ruby a bit nervous with what she had to say "You never gave me your name. Or anything really." she sounded a bit… Sad, while saying that. _Oh right… Aw, I really hope I didn't upset her with that. But oh crud-- what do I… Uh sign or write out?_ Ruby nervously shrugged, really not knowing what to say or do. 

 

Nora only chuckled softly "You really uh…" she gulped, now lowering her voice slightly "Didn't think that one through, did you, Ruby?" 

 

The wilted rose's eyes went wide. She swore she could feel her breath get lost, her heart skip a beat, her mind go blank. She looked at Nora, completely frozen in place. Her attention only at her and away from everything else. How did she know? 

 

Nora only smiled nervously. "Okay, so uh… From that reaction I can tell that you're… Really _you_." she fully turned over to face her. "Kinda an awkward time-- to ask you this-- but I needed to know. It's…” She paused, looking her over “...Really you right?" 

 

Ruby finally shook her head, getting out of that shock. She then slowly reached for her mask, moving it down. Her hood still covering her head. It didn't seem like Qrow knows who she really is, so she doesn't want to risk it. Nora's mouth went agape once she got a better look at her. "It… It really is you."

 

"Yeah…" Ruby croaked out, she seemed worn out already. Oh the things she wanted to say to her. She inhaled "I'm… I'm so sorry that I--" 

 

"You're sorry for getting, uh, killed by some jerks? Well not really killed but--" Nora paused, already rambling. Despite the situation, all the grief they, _she_ , went through… She smiled. Relieved, happy, filled with so much joy and hope. "I really missed my best combat skirt wearing friend." she said, looking at her long dead but alive friend with so much conflict in her eyes. Joy and sadness, pain and excitement…

 

Ruby choked up, really getting to see what pain they actually went through when they thought they had lost her. She could only imagine how much worse her team was. How Weiss, Yang and… _Blake_ were. She softly whimpered "I'm so sorry that I-I left. That I abandoned you guys… So-So many horrible things happened-- I couldn't explain it all here… I’m so sorry.”

 

"I can’t imagine…" The redhead blurted out " _I'm_ so sorry you had to go through all of that. And uh--" Nora looked around "How about we don't get all sad and stuff here of all places? Let’s go kick some butt, and tell each other all about the weird and bad and maybe good things that happened, later?" she held out her hand, inviting her to join. "Wanna mess up a big ugly Grimm and save the city?" 

 

Ruby looked to her offered hand, then back at Nora. _How could she just… Take me back like this? So easily… After all the pain I caused?_ She hesitated for a moment, eyeing her hand, before hearing a loud snap and crunk. On reflex she set her mask back on her face. Then looked inside the lighthouse. Seeing the light suddenly lose control, like it wasn't stuck in one position. Someone had to move it. 

 

Qrow cursed out, _loud_ . Obviously that wasn’t supposed to happen. Soon enough, Nora and Ruby ran inside to help  however they could. “Well! This is great, perfect honestly. We gotta move it _manually_ now.”

 

“At least the light still works, Qrow.” Raven blurted out, then looked at the two younger girls “What did I tell you about the extra man power?” The dusky ol crow only mumbled at his twins remark.

 

“Fine, let’s get this thing focused on the Grimm then finally. Nora, you get ready to strike that thing down, got it?” He ordered, getting a firm salute and nod from the thunder girl. She swung out her hammer, and ran back outside, but not before giving Ruby a short look. She jumped to the very top of the tower, extending her hammer upwards. Waiting, for lightning to strike. Qrow then looked to Ruby, or as far as he knew, the Raven’s new posse. “You,” Ruby tensed up “I got mixed feelings about you, but if you can help in any way, then maybe _maybe_ I’ll trust you more than her.” He eyed Raven.

 

“Oh believe me, they won’t fail.” Raven said with confidence as she got up to the light along with Qrow. Ruby soon followed after. Their footing might be a bit off, as they were standing on a rather chunky piece of base on which the light stood. It didn’t have much room, but it was enough for the three of them.

 

First Qrow grabbed a hold of one of the support metals, that held the whole structure of the dust based light. Raven followed suite, as Ruby tried to hold onto whatever she could to get the light up. Though not getting much grip on it. “On the count of three, we turn this thing right and up, got it?” he explained, gripping onto the light more. The two nodded, preparing on how physically challenging this was about to be. But they had to do this. They had to.

 

Just as they were about to move it up, they heard lightning strike with a boom. The sound of unhinged laughter soon followed. It seems that Nora had charged up her semblance. Things are falling into plan, for now.

 

“Okay,” Qrow began, “One. Two. Three!” And with that, the three tried to lift it. Qrow and Raven actually managing to get it up and _barely_ turn. But soon they dropped it. Ruby didn’t even have a chance to cling to the thing. “Dammit! Raven, see if we can try the controls again!”  
  


“There’s no time for that! Ugh, guess we’ll have to think of something else as a distraction.” Raven cursed out, already coming up with a second plan. But a plan of retreat. Ruby could see it in her eyes.

 

_No. No! We are NOT gonna give up._ She pushed against the light, moving her hands down to get a better grip. Once she got it, and got met with a very confused look from Qrow, she looked to Raven and blurted out. “We try… Again!” Just as she exclaimed, the light suddenly seemed weightless as she moved it up with ease. With inhuman strength, she began to spin it around. Qrow only watched with awe. Like he had just seen a ghost, a demon, an angel swoop in before him. His daze got shaken off once Raven latched onto the light again, helping to spin it. Soon after, Qrow grabbed onto it once more, pushing it hard.

 

A moment later, the light was pointed _right_ at the Ponto Strider. Blinding the right side’s pair of eyes, making the mighty beast screech out. It’s thick armored head fully turning towards the tower, focusing on it and away from the city. It definitely seemed angered by it.

 

The three of them let go of the light, seeing that they got it’s attention. Qrow gasping as he let go, winded. Raven looked to Ruby with a proud look on her face. She breathed out deeply, something that Ruby did _not_ feel after that heavy lifting. Aside from the Grimm in her blood, she was absolutely inhuman.

 

"You…" Qrow breathed out, a bewildered look on his face. "Your voice… How'd you… Who are you?" His own voice now solemn. Like he felt the whiplash of memories and a deep deep sadness. He knew, didn't he. At least he had an idea, a hardly believable one, but oh how much he hoped for it to be true. Losing one of his nieces, for what he thinks was his fault, sent him and his mind somewhere where he never wanted to return. Not after Summer, never again. 

 

Ruby sharply inhaled, preparing herself for another hard reveal. This was her _uncle_. Her mentor for dust knows how long. Even if it was hard for him to show how much he loved his niece, she knew. She knew how much she and Yang mattered to him. At times it seemed like they were his only joy and hope and pride. The way that he spoke now, it showed the one years worth of pain. The depression, the hurt, the blame.He wasn't done grieving and this right here, right now, might have rejuvenated some of his hope. 

 

But just as the wilted rose wanted to say something, just as Raven was planning on helping her deal with this hard situation, they felt a loud and hard thud. Like Nora had just leaped off of the tower, aiming for the Strider's thick head. 

 

They looked outside and watched as Nora plummeted towards the beast, hammer in hand and in full swing. But as she was falling towards it for a mighty blow, the Grimm screeched again. And out from it's porous suckers and hooks, came a mass of _something_. Grimm. And fast ones at that. It looked like giant fish with sharp teeth, dawning razor blade wings. On their abdomens, a giant eye. Ominous with it's deafening and piercing stare. The very bottoms of these things looked like the sea Grimm's mouth, a whole person could easily be swallowed by one of them. And at least a few dozens of these new Grimm formed out from it's parent. The Ponto Strider screeched again, and these winged Grimm flew towards the lighthouse. Completely ignoring Nora as they swooped by. Their goal was not her and in the giant flock that they flew in, it certainly looked like trouble. Big trouble. 

 

" _Watch out_!" Qrow yelled out as the Grimm completely obliterated the top of the tower. Their razor sharp wings cutting through the metal and glass like it was nothing. The very roof of the structure collapsed on the base of where the entire operation of the tower remained. If these Grimm didn't have fully destroyed the light, then the falling debris would have. 

 

\--------------

 

_Boom!_

 

“Ready or not, here comes the _boom_!” Yang exclaimed, yelling down to the Grimm below. As she rode in on a Nevermore. Weiss and Blake on it too. Thinking this is the worst idea they have ever done. 

 

Weiss repeated “ _Oh this will be faster_ , she said,” she jabbed down at the Nevermore’s shoulder blade, making it screech out in pain and make a sharp turn to the left. “ _Oh this will be so much more fun,_ she said!” the ice queen quipped as she with a sharp twist of her weapon’s hilt made the winged Grimm turn again, “ _Oh don’t use your summon’s Weiss! Save your aura for the actual fight!”_ Weiss said with a very bad impersonation of Yang.

 

“Oh stop it you, at least we got here faster!” Weiss took another jab at the Nevermore, as Blake pulled back it’s tail. The blonde captain of this flying monstrosity punched off any other flying Grimm. And it seemed like a whole new type of it just appeared with a loud crash and boom. A whole flock to be exact and they looked _dangerous_. 

 

Just as those Grimm appeared, the three of them noticed the real danger down below. The massive, monstrous sea Grimm, known as the Ponto Strider. That same shiver of fear went down Blake’s spine again. That thing looked apocalyptic. “What even is that?” Weiss muttered out, looking at the very details of this thing.

 

“I don’t-” Just as Yang tried to find any explanation to what that exactly was, they all soon saw an arc of pink lightning smash at the beast. Releasing a thunderous crackle with a booming explosion. They had all assumed that _that_ was Nora. She’s known to smash. But the real worry now was: If she had just done _that_ , then where were the rest?

 

Yang pointed in the direction of the lighthouse “There! Let’s get off this thing and onto the streets!”

 

“Aye aye captain!” With a mighty tug on Blake’s ribbon, and a sickly Myrtenaster twist from Weiss, the Nevermore turned left and immediately aimed down. Just as they were nearing the ground, they spotted a struggling Ren and Jaune. Fighting off a massive group of Grimm.

 

“That’s our target!” Yang yelled out, “Abandon ship!” With that, she punched the Nevermore in the back of it’s head, hoping that the final shot kills the thing as it went down. The three of them jumped off as soon as the Grimm made impact with another, an alpha Ursa. It knocked it down, and a few smaller Grimm, like a bunch of bowling pins. Though it did leave an impactful mark on the asphalt street. Yang fist pumped at the satisfactory knock out, but was alarmed when the alpha got back on it’s feet again so soon.

 

“Yang, on your left!” Blake yelled out as she swung by the blonde, sending herself flying towards the Ursa, kicking into it and sending it flying once more. If Yang’s punches could knock a tree down, then Blake’s kick would knock a whole forest down. She smiled once she saw the Ursa get impaled by a broken street light and dissipate a moment later. A proud kill for her. She turned back around to face Yang, giving her a nod. The blonde nodded back, then focused on wherever Weiss was. 

 

The ice queen was currently battling a few Beowolves alongside Ren and Jaune. She used the blond one's shield as a boost as she swung mid air at the towering Beowolf. Slicing through it like air. A mere split second later, she sent out a gravity glyph to help Ren out. Giving him a boost up at the Grimm's head, cross slicing right through it's thick neck and decapitating the beast. Teamwork, it's a wonderful thing with many _many_ possibilities. 

 

Weiss looked proud at the assisted kill, not even noticing the other Beowolf charge her from behind. Just as she looked back with shock, swinging her blade up to defend herself, the Grimm got blasted out of it’s way. The ice queen could feel the heat from that blast, soon realizing who had just saved her. Once the smoke had dissipated, or drowned out by Yang’s roaring flames, she got met with her _very_ smirky partner. Yang winked at her “Thank me later.”

 

The ice queen groaned out, not amused by her little save. Everything seemed to have quiet down on the street, except for the very loud noises coming from Weiss’s heels as she stomped over to Yang. “You’ve got _some_ nerve to pull that off-” Just as Yang prepared to get lectured by Weiss on how dangerous it was to literally punch down a Nevermore and use it to fly to the city, she was left surprised when Weiss tiptoed to reach the blonde’s lips and kiss her, _very_ passionately. “You’re lucky that I love you.” Yang nervously laughed out.

 

“Did you guys ride in on a freaking Nevermore!?” Suddenly the presence of Jaune and Ren were reminded to them. The two of them rushing over to the ice queen and fire cracker, as the black cat landed next to them. Jaune looked winded. 

 

“Uh-” Yang tried to explain, that _was_ her whole idea.

 

“Nevermind that, glad you guys made it on time!” Jaune exclaimed, yet he looked worried “Did you guys see that thing?! Nora absolutely-- Oh gods where’s Nora?!” Just as he yelled out, now pure fear for his friend taking over, Ren turned on his heel and ran in the direction where Nora struck. Completely forgetting about what danger she had charged at just mere moments ago.

 

The rest of the four ran after him, sharing that same fright. They couldn’t even risk thinking about letting someone else get hurt. Or worse. Not again, never again.

 

Much to their relief, Nora was up and fending off some mean looking Grimm. The same new type of flying Grimm they saw before, with the sharp wings and teeth. She may have been Nora Valkyrie, but these things were hard for her to handle. Lucky for her, with a flash and a bang, her friends came to her side. Destroying the small flock of these nasty and mean looking things in an instant. What they lacked in defense and body density, they made up with their speed and ferocity.

 

Nora looked to her friends with glee, but then soon yelled at them with fright “Guys, we can’t stay here! That thing is still-” A thundering crash was heard. Lightning had just struck, the arc of light and intense electricity illuminating the terrifyingly large Grimm. Showing how _close_ their proximity was to it. Even worse, it had fully focused on the short red head who had just left some major damage on it’s thick armor. It seemed mad.

 

“Run!” Jaune screamed out, turning and running back the way they came. The rest followed suite, running as fast as they could. They couldn’t take that thing on like this, they couldn’t even get that close to it.

 

Making it back to that same street from before, they sprinted towards… Well, any safer place other than the streets. Or at least try to with the current dangers lurking around. They dashed into a narrow alleyway, quickly hiding behind any dumpsters or anything of the like. Ren masking everyone with his semblance, making them invisible to the Grimm that might have caught on to the fleeing huntsmen.

 

A few silent moments later, with no obvious danger in front of them, Jaune spoke up: “We have to get to the academy, that’s where Qrow said it should be safe.” _Qrow_. Yang noticed the absence of her uncle. She hasn’t seen him since before all hell broke loose on Patch.

 

“Where even is Qrow?” She asked, adding “Hell, where is Oscar and Calavera too?” Nora looked nervously to Jaune, who looked at her with a questioning look. She looked away, her eyes filled with worry.

 

“Oscar and Calavera should be at Signal.” Jaune answered, “And Qrow… He went up to the lighthouse with Nora.” Yang then looked at the aforementioned thunder girl. 

 

“The lighthouse?” Yang looked up, to the now very much missing streak of light from the tall tower. She walked closer to the edge of the alleyway, trying to get a better look. Once she did, she squinted up at the tower. Seeing a massive pile of rubble and barely standing structure. 

 

“He…” Nora began “He was up there with your mother, Yang.” The blonde turned back at her friend, fear and anger in her eyes. Weiss and Blake sharing a look, before getting up from hiding and walking over to Yang. “I’m sure they escaped before it got destroyed though!” she commented, truly hoping that they escaped. And Ruby. She was careful not to mention her, or how the gang knows them as, the bastard rogue thiefling under Raven’s wing.

 

Yang clenched her quivering fists, she looked distraught. “I’ll go up there and check if they really fled.” She blurted out, frowning. She loved her uncle, she didn’t want to know that he was in danger. She even cared about her mother, no matter how much she has angered her or hurt her. It’s a rocky relationship. But at least she knows that Raven cares about her. On some level at least… She promised to try and do the same.

 

“Not alone you won’t.” Weiss suddenly spoke up, grabbing Yang’s hand and giving it a squeeze. Soft blue eyes met shaken lavender ones. “You may be impulsive and stupid sometimes, but I won’t be absent from your stupid actions.” Yang’s heart melted. She couldn’t express it enough how much she loved Weiss, how much the ice queen would leave her a melted puddle, how much she’d freeze up every time they’d share a moment together. She was so rebellious, so annoying, and yet she was so stubborn, so brilliant. Yang loved everything about her. 

 

"Yeah," soon Blake stepped up, gently setting her hand on her shoulder. Confident amber met determined lavender. "We'll follow you to the depths of hell if we want to. You won't be alone, ever." She felt safe with Blake. She felt confident, brave. Like nothing will stop her and her team now. She could always trust Blake with a secret, with herself. She was always there for her, and she would always be there for her. Helping solve their problems together. Facing death together. 

 

Yang nodded, looking at Jaune, Nora and Ren. "You three get to Signal and help my dad and the other huntsmen. We'll get there once we find Qrow, I swear."

 

Team JNR stayed quiet. Before their leader and Ren nodded, confident in their friends. Nora looked to the remnants of RWBY with worry. _Please, please be okay. Don't get caught with a dead Qrow, Ruby. Please._ "Good luck you three!" The red head wished them, begging whatever force to let them succeed and come back safely. With Qrow, Raven and maybe, just maybe, Ruby in hand. She respected her deeply, so she wouldn't mention her presence to her friends and team without her consent. Hell, she could do it herself. But for whatever horrid reason, she hasn't yet. And that Nora respected. If Ruby has a reason to stay away, then she'll respect her wishes. 

 

It wasn't long before the two teams separated. One going on a rescue mission to the lighthouse, the other running to help the academy.

 

\-----------------

 

_"Watch out!" Qrow yelled out as he tackled Ruby out of the way. Protecting her from the falling and flying debris. It wasn't enough to be left completely unscathed for her, she blacked out while the dust settled._

 

When she came to, she awakened to the sounds of coughing and a _very_ loud boom. 

 

She opened her eyes, her head pounding, her ears ringing. To her surprise though, she didn't find her vision obscured by her mask. It seems to have fallen off of her during the attack. She slowly looked around, seeing a bunch of concrete blocks and metal plates and poles thrown around. The light completely shattered, exposing dust to the outside. The dust itself dim in glow. 

 

She looked down at her body, finding it rather hard to breathe. She gasped out now panicking. A large metal plate was pressing against her, something else as well. Choking out, she pushed against it, sliding it off of herself. Just as she did, she noticed what else had pressed against her side. A body. Her uncle, Qrow. His arm over her waist like he was trying to protect her. A loud gasp escaped once she realized his state. He was unconscious. Oh how she prayed that he was still alive. 

 

Ruby sat up, getting a better look around her. The whole top and more of the tower seemed to have suffered from that flock of Grimm. She looked for Raven, who was stumbling up from a pile of debris. That's who was coughing. She looked hurt. Blood was running from the top of her head and onto her face. 

 

The wilted rose soon diverted her attention back towards her uncle, who was laying face first on the now ruined floor. A few debris pieces on him. And… Blood. A lot of it. Ruby gasped, pushing him to lay him on his back. There was blood, _a lot of it_ . She looked to his abdomens side. That debris was _not_ on him. It was inside of him. A few metal pieces must have flew into him as the Grimm attacked, completely piercing through him. She panicked, gently pressing against and around the debris, trying to slow the bleeding. She sobbed out "Uncle-Uncle Qrow! Pl-please don't- Please don't die!" she whimpered, her mind screaming to do _something!_ She begged to whatever forces, threatened any voice, waited helplessly for anything to happen. Give her a miracle, just give her a miracle.

 

She couldn’t let him die. She couldn’t lose someone again. Ruby _can’t_ lose again.

 

Her prayers were answered, the dusky crow let out a pained wheeze and cough. The wilted rose's eyes lit up, tears streaming down her face. She watched as her uncle slowly opened up his eyes, groaning out in pain. His red eyes slowly focusing on the person holding him. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

 

He muttered out, weak "R-Ruby?" The rose smiled, she looked relieved and terrified at the same time. Qrow slowly raised his hand, reaching out to her. He was alarmed when he actually made contact, like he had believed she wasn't there. But she was. "You're…"

 

"Y-Yeah, Uncle Qrow, it's--It's me. I'm alive!" Ruby croaked out, gently cupping her uncles hand as he held it to her cheek. "I'm okay-- And you'll be too! I swear I'll get you help just… Just please-- Stay with me!" she _begged_ him. Not only for his sake, but for Yang's, Raven's, _hers_ too. 

 

"You're really…" he grunted, exhaling sharply as he was at a loss of words. "You're really here… You were really here, right under ou-our noses…"

 

"Yes! Y-Yes, I'm so sorry… I'm-I'm so sorry…" she choked out, thick tears streaming down her face. _This is all my fault… I could've stopped this… I could have stopped this!_

 

Qrow's mouth slowly twitched to a smile. He was so… Happy. So relieved to see her again. So proud to see her pull through. If he was really about to die here and there, then he was glad he'd die with the truth about his niece. Speaking of, he looked to his wounds. They _stung_ a lot. But… It didn't look like he'll die immediately. There was blood, sure, but it didn't look like he was bleeding out fast. But that didn't mean he didn't feel horrible. Barely able to keep his eyes open. The back of his head feeling light, a sharp pain pounding at it. It was so hard to keep awake.

 

He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears. He noticed the scar on the left of her face, streaking over her eye. The eye itself, along with the scar, did not look good at all. "You're okay…" he said softly, feeling himself begin to slip under “You’re okay, I’m so… Proud of you kiddo.” Ruby froze, unable to say anything. Her dark, broken mind finally getting the better of her.

 

“Qrow!” Raven yelled out, stumbling over to the two. She dropped to her knees, clutching tightly at the twins wounds. “Dammit Qrow! Don’t you dare die here!” She seemed mad, desperate even.

 

He grumbled out, annoyed already “You-You don’t seem too eager to see me die, huh?” Ruby frowned even more, her uncle’s words really messing with her hopes. 

 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, you won’t die.” Raven’s eyes lit up, the familiar maiden blaze flaming out. From the palm of her hands formed ice. But before she did anything she looked up at the _very_ upset Ruby. “You okay?” she asked, her voice softened. Ruby didn’t answer, only looking at Qrow with still very much teary eyes. She seemed to be lost deeply in her own thoughts. A dangerous place, as Raven had learned.

 

“...How long did you know?” Qrow asked Raven, looking at her with an emotionally pained look. The older twin couldn’t deny the hurt in his eyes, over the fact that _she_ knew rather than him. Deep down, she felt bad. She wished the wilted rose came to her brother to bloom, not her, not the spiteful and cold raven.

 

“A few months.” She answered bluntly, her voice lowered. Then the lighthouse shook, letting a few small pebbles and very loose debris fall. The Ponto Strider was still at large. Raven covered Qrow from anything that decided to fall on him, while Ruby finally snapped back to reality. Qrow shivered from the shake, lowering his head back down. His eyes twitching to close.

 

“Uncle Qrow…” Ruby whispered, waiting for him to say something.

 

“Gah-- We need to get you out of here Qrow!” Raven said, as she looked to the remainder of the walls that threatened to fully collapse on them. He didn’t respond, his eyes now closed. “Qrow?” she called out his name, the ice from the palm of her hands melting off. She immediately checked for his pulse, his breathing, anything. Ruby watched with horror, slowly standing up as Raven checked for a sign of life. _He’s gone? He’s… No. No no no… Uncle Qrow… I won’t let you down again. I swear I won’t let you down ever again! Just please! Wake up! Please, I’ll do anything! Just… Wake up!_

 

“Ruby?” Raven looked to the rose, looking deeply into that dark expression that now donned her face. She could barely see that red tint on her broken eye intensify.

 

The rose looked down at her mask, picking it up off the ground and setting it on her face. Silently, she turned her back to Raven, walking near to the edge of the tower. Just as Raven was about to run after her to stop her, the rose turned around. A mortifying gaze of red sent her way. “I’m going to finish this. I’m going to kill that Grimm. I won’t let it cause any more pain.” The _pain_ in her voice. The _fury_ in her voice… It really made Raven fear for what the rose was about to do, for what she _will_ do. The mind of a broken person is not something to be meddled with. 

 

With a flash of black, she bursted into _petals_ , something Raven hasn't seen in a while and neither has Ruby. She jumped, aiming for the beast. Her semblance sending her flying like a bullet. 

 

With a flurry of petal like particles, shrouded in shadows and darkness, she landed on the Grimm's cracked and armored head, with a powerful kick to stop herself. The impact of her foot, the speed at which she came to, staggering the beast and making it roar out in anger. 

 

Ruby reached behind her back, about to unbuckle her old friend for the short fight: Crescent Rose. She hesitated. She lost that life long ago. She lost that life by becoming this monster. She couldn't use it, she couldn't just use it now. Ruby exhaled with a growl, another reminder that she wasn't _herself_ anymore. Her fists clenched as she reached for her different weapons, the dual high caliber revolver scythes: Bloody Thorns. 

 

She pulled them off her thighs, extending them to their fullest. Just in time too, as the Ponto Strider did not appreciate being pushed by such a measly creature. It had sent one of the shark heads after her. She stood there, waiting. The creature smashing into the head, trying to swallow Ruby whole. It succeeded. 

 

But not a second later, it erupted open with splitting slices. Exploding outward as Ruby dashed out of the shark head with her semblance. She ran across the rest of the large appendage, digging one of the twin scythes into it as she ran. The Ponto Strider screeched out in pain, sending even more of it's tentacles to take care of this nuisance. 

 

Ruby had dodged two of them, before jumping down to one of the bundle of eyes it had. Cutting deep into the upper eye as support, while kicking into lower one. She stared into the middle, looking deeply into the amber glowing red eyes. With that, she saw her reflection in them. A monster to a monster, she saw into the creatures darkness, feeling the evil and pure destructive force it so craved for. _It called for her_. She could feel the hunger herself. The hunger for sadness, anger, hatred, destruction… The hunger for ashes to scatter across the world, leaving nothing but fields of fire and pools of hatred. 

 

She hated it. She hated this craving, she hated herself for even getting the thought and want for it. So she digged deep, reaching out to whatever slimmer of light she still had. A single white thread, that lead back to her soul. She latched onto it, thinking of hope. Thinking of love. Remembering why she was fighting, who she was fighting for. She remembered the love that she had for her friends. For her family. For Blake. Oh how she missed her sometimes moody cat faunus. Her brave, strong, beautiful Blake. 

 

Ruby inhaled deeply, pulling on that thread. Pulling the light towards her and using it. And from her eyes, just like the lighthouse, streaked out a powerful blast of light. 

 

The Ponto Strider let out one final screech of pain and anguish, feeling itself getting vaporized by the silver eyed warrior. As a final attempt, with the hive minded Grimm that it controlled, it sent them after Ruby. But much to it's misfortune, they too were destroyed. 

 

Not a second later, the Ponto Strider scattered in the strong wind. Letting Ruby drop down to the destroyed port below. She landed with a heavy thud, heaving with pain. Her heart aching as her eye's prickened. She got up, stumbling deeper into the city. Not slowing down, but barely able to see or even stand. She felt safe in the shadows. She felt the world be safe from her… It was her fault anyways. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for her. _It's all my fault…_

 

\---------------

 

It didn’t take long for WBY to get to the lighthouse. The three of them dashed up the long way, the stairs. With all the Grimm attacking them from every side it only made sense. But soon they found a problem. The gap that would connect the spiral staircase and control room was blocked off by debris. 

 

“It’s blocked.” Weiss stated quite an obvious fact, she tapped the debris with the tip of her Myrtenaster. “Heavily blocked.” She turned to Yang, who was already thinking about punching right through that. 

 

“Yang, wait!” Blake stopped her, “We have to be careful! If Qrow or your mother are up there, then it could seriously hurt them.” She lowered her voice, “Or hurt ourselves.”

 

Yang looked to both of them, clenching her fists tightly. Then she looked back at the blocked gap, “They’re both adults, they can live, plus we don’t have a ton of time right now!” as she said that, she swung her fist upward, punching right through the heavy rubble. 

 

The three ran up the stairs now that it was clear, but once up there, they found a rather shocking scene. Qrow, unconscious, being held up by Raven who looked pretty bad herself. She looked on at the three with shock, focusing on the blonde of the group “Yang!” She shouted out her name, struggling to hold Qrow. Lucky for her, her daughter instantly ran up to help.

 

“What happened?” Weiss asked as she came to help as well, followed by Blake. “What were those Grimm?” 

 

“Beats me, but they are no joke to mess with.” Raven grunted out, tripping over a concrete slab. The faunus of the group reacted fast, grabbing Raven by the arm and helping her stay up right. The spring maiden looked down at what had caused her to trip, the obstacle in her path and her wounded leg. Her right thigh _hurt_ , it didn’t seem like she _just_ hit her head. She cursed softly under her breath, while holding onto Blake for support. Not only was she hurt, but her troubled companion has gone more or less AWOL.

 

Yang grumbled, “Of course they’re no joke! Look at that those things--” She looked behind them as she lead Raven and the rest of the two while dragging Qrow out. The new flying Grimm circling around the city, causing mayhem everywhere they could. Luckily, they ignored the tower. “Ugh, we just have to get out of here. And get Qrow to Signal, he doesn’t…” She trailed off “He doesn’t look too good.”

 

“Yang, we’ll get him to safety, we just have to move--” As Weiss tried to reassure her, the flying Grimm simultaneously screeched out, all of them flying low to the port. Then, a blinding light appeared from where they had flown. Followed by that light, a deafening and pained roar erupted. The group looked back once more, only seeing a large mass of smoke and dark particles going up and getting spread by the wind. The Ponto Strider was just destroyed by something powerful. And they all knew one source of power that could destroy a Grimm like that. “What was _that_!?” Weiss yelled out, confused.

 

“...A silver eyed warrior.” Blake answered with a mutter, in awe by the awesome power of these so called silver eyed warriors. She only knew a few people who possessed those eyes. One of which, had also stolen her heart but took it to the grave.

 

Raven grunted out “Come on, this is our chance to get the hell out of here!” she looked at the still very much unconscious and bleeding Qrow, “We have to hurry, he doesn’t have much time left.” She sounded… Remorseful. She didn’t want her brother to die. Not any more at least. Maybe Ruby has really rubbed off of on her, made her soft and a bit more caring.

 

The three younger girls nodded, Weiss running up to Yang and helping her carry Qrow out of there, while Blake helped Raven stay up. The two black haired women sharing a look, before following the other two down. The faunus was rather surprised that this, always said to be, cold and confident woman was accepting the help she provided with. Maybe she knew this wasn’t the time to act out and leave her pride untouched. Just take the help without making thing’s any harder. Plus… She _was_ hurt. Maybe there was hope for Raven to join their cause. Maybe…

 

\-----------------

 

The Ponto Strider may have been dead, but the fight for Patch was still on. 

 

Grimm continued to flood the city, horde’s upon horde’s of various land and sky Grimm. It seems every sort of water based Grimm had fled the city, most likely because of the downfall of the Ponto Strider. There wasn’t a lot of this type of monsters anyway.

 

On the darker side of Patch, another fight was being battled. Diamondjaw and a few shady looking fellows were fighting off whatever Grimm had wound up on their streets. The more or less newly recruited Neo was helping out too, but only for her own self interest. Diamondjaw didn’t think she’d stick around long enough, but he was glad that the young woman was helping clear out the Grimm.

 

Speaking of the organized crime boss, he was currently taking care of a small group of Creeps and an Ursa. The smaller Grimm fell fast, but the Ursa was a whole thing he had to deal with. His bullets seemed like small pebbles being thrown at the Grimm. This was gonna be tough. He had to bring this thing down and then finish it off.

 

He began to charge the Grimm, aiming high at it’s ugly face. But to his surprise, the Ursa was swept off it’s feet. Something had nailed the thing at it’s hind legs that it used to stand on, instantly throwing it down on it’s back. Diamondjaw took this opportunity to take care of the Grimm, jumping onto it’s chest and blasting it in it’s face. A couple of times actually. Just making sure it stays dead. With a puff of smoke, he knew he had slain it. He stepped off the Grimm, looking around as to what or who had just knocked the Grimm down.

 

Diamondjaw heard an ‘ahem’. He looked down and saw… A very short and elderly woman. Who was holding a short walking stick with intricate markings and a skull with blue highlights on top of the stick. He was rather shocked to find such an elderly woman out on these very dangerous streets, he was even more shocked to know that this elderly woman just knocked the wind out of a giant Ursa. “Ma’am, are you alright?” He asked, extending a hand out.

 

“Oh you don’t have to worry about me, worry about your own skin.” She took the man’s hand, walking with him to a safer spot on the street, she smirked “That Ursa sure was giving you a tough time back there.”

 

Diamondjaw laughed out loud, scratching the back of his head. “It sure was. But you seemed to have no trouble handling it.” He grinned, now curious “Say, miss, what’s your name? I don’t think I’ve seen such a skilled old lady before, around these parts at least. You’ve certainly got some business or history to tell, lady.”

 

“My name is Maria Calavera, and oh don’t come around poking your nose in someone else’s business. I actually got lost in the city while trying to get to Signal academy,” she explained, “I was actually with someone as well. A teenage boy with brown hair, he has a cane and his name is Oscar. Buuut I lost him. Have you seen him?”

 

Diamondjaw stopped, scratching his beard while thinking. He shook his head, “Sorry, ma’am, but I haven’t seen a boy like that run around here.”

 

Calavera then let go, setting her walking stick down, “Well then, I’ll be on my way then. Patch isn’t that big.” She began to walk off, leaving Diamondjaw stumped.

 

“Hey wait! You sure you don’t need an escort to Signal!?” He asked, already preparing to rush after her. To his surprise, he was simply waved off as Calavera walked away. Soon enough, she took a turn to the left, now gone from his field of view. He simply shrugged, then jumped right back to the combat.

  
  
  


Calavera walked the oddly quiet and narrow street. It seemed riddled with trash, but not a person, or Grimm, or body in sight. And yet, she followed a small trail of blood. Little droplets of red, they lead to an alley. As she approached, the sound of thrashing and sobbing could be heard. She peered in, watching cautiously. 

 

It was that same hooded thief from before. They were hunched over, having their arm set on the wall for support. The other arm reached for their mask, that seemed to be dripping with blood. Once they set their hand on it, they threw it off their face. It hit the ground with a soft crash. They proceeded to bend down, succumbing to a ball as they quivered in pain. Shallow and quivering breaths could be heard coming from them.

 

Calavera finally decided to approach them. Slowly, she turned the corner and walked closer. She muttered out, “Ruby.” Getting the thief’s attention. The wilted rose raised her head to look at her old teacher. Tears and blood flowing from her eyes, more specifically, her broken and damaged eye. She sniffled, her body shaking as she looked at Calavera. The elder pensively spoke, trying to keep her voice low and soft, as to not spook the young huntress. “What happened to you?”

 

Ruby whimpered, pressing her hand against her hurt eye. She didn’t answer immediately, but Calavera was patient. “I-I killed it… I-I killed him.” she said in between little hiccups and groans. Her eyes _hurt_ . Everything _hurt_. 

 

The elder looked at her, worried. She slowly asked “Killed who?”

 

“Qrow!” She snarled out with a yell, slamming her fist into the wall. Making the entire alleyway shake, and leaving a crack in the brick wall. “I-I killed Qrow... “ she continued “H-He’s gone because of me! He _died_ because of me!” 

 

Calavera’s prosthetic eyes went wide, “You didn’t kill him, you’d never hurt him.” She tried to reassure her, but instead got met with a loud snarl.

 

“It’s all my fault! If I had just listened to Raven-- Or if I had just--” she growled out, standing back up to her full height, her fists clenched tight and shaking to be used on the wall again. She looked at Calavera, this look of distraught and anger and fear  that coated her face. It was like the elder had just cornered a wild animal, who was gonna lash out at any given moment. She quivered in her place, her body twitching with pain and hiccup-y whimpers.

“It’s not your fault.” Calavera spoke softly once more, trying to calm her down. She took a step forward, to which Ruby flinched at. Backing away more. “If Qrow is truly dead, then he died a heroes death. A huntsman protects to the bitter end, remember?” she continued, now with a deeper sigh “You should come back to us Ruby. We need you, and you need us. We could help you, I swear we could. Your team and friends miss you.”

 

Ruby didn’t reply this time. It might have calmed her down. Or so it seemed. She shrunk back, dropping down to her knees and hunching over once more. Her head low, her hands grabbing at her head. She was muttering something out, something that Calavera could only make out as panicked “no’s” and “all my fault’s”. She couldn’t help her, so she realized. She could only watch as her own broken and dark mind overtook her, leaving but a unpredictable mess on the ground.

 

Soon she heard fast footsteps approach her, looking back she saw a familiar teenager run up to her. It was Oscar. He seemed panicked. Calavera slowly walked away from the alley, leaving Ruby there alone. She felt horrible walking away like this. But this was her choice, this was her mind. Calavera was too old for something like this, hell she had never seen something as bad as this.

 

“Maria! There you are!” Oscar called out, running up to the elder. “Are you okay?! You disappeared right behind me!” Calavera shooed Oscar’s hands away, walking back from where she came from before. 

 

“Don’t fret about me, let’s just find this academy already.” She grumbled, making Oscar pause for a moment. Before he ran up to her, walking alongside her and keeping an eye out for any dangers. Calavera seemed annoyed. Not by Oscar’s presence or words, but by her own self. She vowed to help her fellow man, huntsmen long ago. But now, she couldn’t even do that. Especially now when someone needed serious help.

 

She sighed as they walked, thinking. She only wished the best for Ruby. That she’ll pull through this, like the strong, brave and kind soul that Ruby was. But hope can only do so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, after 2 months I come back with this monster. I'm really thankful if you stuck around and had enough patience for me! Thank you all for reading!  
> My only excuses are school, my mental health and my procrastination, but I delivered!  
> This chapter is ALMOST at 15k words and with 28 pages on google docs, so uh, yeah. Again, thank you all for your patience and thank you for reading!  
> (PS. English isn't my first language, so if you see any mistakes then know that I completely missed them. I've reread this about... 4 times now, so uh, nervous sweating on that.)
> 
> (As a bonus, here's some concept art for the Grimm used in this chapter! Art done by... me, surprisingly. What a twist I can actually draw. BARELY):  
> Ponto Strider - https://imgur.com/a/EcGEncC  
> White Striders/The flying Grimm (?) - https://imgur.com/a/njeCZeu


End file.
